


【授翻】Obstacles and Opportunities/道阻且长

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者Shortsnout合集 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Father Stephen Strange, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt Tony, Injured Tony, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Tony Father Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, homophobic behaviour, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Stephen Strange一直在努力兼顾身为单身父亲的责任、工作以及诸如社交生活之类的东西之间的平衡。一次他的儿子Peter在Stark博览会上受了伤，让他偶然有机会遇到了一个魅力四射的混球，然后引发了一段意想不到的友谊，乃至一些关于Stephen取向的意料之外的启发。单亲爸爸AU，无超能力设定。





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obstacles and Opportunities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094479) by [Shortsnout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout). 



> 作者笔记：嘿伙计们，我一直在找写单亲家长设定的感觉，而且我觉得这两人真的很适合。在你阅读之前需要了解一些事情，就是在这个故事里，Peter是Mary Parker和Stephen Strange的亲生孩子，六岁。此外我不会再做更多解释，不然就要破坏故事了。我还设定Tony Stark是带意大利血统的美国人，大概是基于漫画里他的母亲的意大利姓氏Carbonell所以Tony可能有一半意大利血统的设定。  
> 译者警告：是狗血！是狗血！是狗血！全文可能涉及对性少数的不友好境地剧情描述，对校园冷暴力等的描写，伪修罗场/多角出没，涉及对主角取向的探索。会在各章节前提及可能出现的警告内容，没有警告则不涉及相关内容。重点是狗血！狗血！狗血！  
> 全文英文54360，译文预计10w字左右。

“你能留下把剩下的做完吗？”Stephen问Christine，瞥了那个听不懂他暗示自己不想被打扰的实习生一眼。他将手术刀递给她，深吸一口气咬紧牙关。他知道Christine能够在不引发并发症的情况下完成整个工作，他会等到病人脱离危险的。

“去吧，看来她有很要紧的事情要告诉你。”Christine摆了摆手让他去。

Stephen望着玻璃后面打着手势的实习生，离开了手术室，准备狠狠训她两句。

“我不管你是新手还是没经验，你不能打断我在我——”

“Stark博览会上发生了一起事故。你儿子受伤了，Strange医生。”

愤怒变成了恐惧，让他的身体倒向一边，喉咙感觉仿佛被堵住，吸不进任何空气。实习生紧紧扶住他的前臂，用低低的调子说道：

“他在楼下观察室里——”

Stephen没等她进一步解释，就扔掉了手套和口罩，一边沿着走廊朝楼梯跑去一边脱掉了手术服。

**求求你，让他没事吧。**

“May！”他一边冲过走廊一边喊着，May满脸泪痕抬起头来，他的胃突然抽紧了。

“他在睡觉，他没事。”May安慰道。

Stephen打开门冲进房间，强忍住眼泪，只见儿子正躺在床上。

“我知道他还小，不应该去的。我应该一起去那儿的。”

“不，Stephen。这是一次可怕的事故，Hammer工业……他们的机器人……”May一边流泪一边用双臂环抱住自己。

“过来，跟我说说发生了什么事。”Stephen哄着她，搂住她说。

“他的脑袋摔得很重，医生说可能有脑震荡，但CT扫描显示没什么事。他们给他的伤口消了毒，不过他们说只是皮外轻伤。”

如释重负的感觉涌上Stephen的身体，情绪的过快转换令他觉得紧张脱力，恶心不已。

“建议让他睡觉，有助于脑震荡恢复。”Stephen喃喃低语道。

“Stark工业公司的一个代表带我们来这儿的，我应该找他说声谢谢。”May抽身退开，揉了揉脸，“他们保证他会没事的。”

“如果医生让他睡了，他就没事了。之所以还留在这儿是因为他还是孩子，不能让他冒并发症的风险。我会陪着他的，我想去跟把你带过来的人道个谢。”

May用手支着门框，望着Peter睡着了，然后深吸一口气离开了。Stephen可以听到她的高跟鞋敲在走廊地面上发出咔哒咔哒的声音，片刻之后，他坐在Peter的床边，抚了抚儿子的头发，亲了亲他的额头。

“别这么吓我。”

一阵奔跑的脚步声令他转过身来，看着门口那个衣衫凌乱的男人，他皱起了眉头。

“孩子还好吗？”

Stephen站了起来，目光落在来人衬衫上醒目的Stark标志上。这一定就是May要找的那个人了。

“你是他的医生吗？”男人弯下腰，喘了几口气，“他会没事的吧？”

尽管眼下情况并不怎么好Stephen发觉自己还是笑了笑，这个人真的很在意的样子，打量着四周，然后盯着躺在床上的Peter。

“我是Peter的父亲，恰巧也是这家医院的外科医生。Strange医生。”

“有什么我能做的吗？”

“你是Stark工业公司的代表？是你把他带来这儿的？”

男人看了Stephen好一会儿，然后缓缓点了点头。“是的。出了这样的事情我真的很抱歉。”

“我知道我今晚不该让Peter去的，他还太小了。”

“接受启发永远不嫌年纪小。你应该好好培养。我和Peter简单聊了聊Stark工业在做的一个产品，从没见过像这么聪明好问的孩子。你的小朋友很有才华，Strange医生。”

Stephen发现对方的白色衬衫上有红色的花朵绽开，注意到男人的手贴近身体的样子，还有苍白的皮肤。

“天啊，你受伤了，你为什么都没说？”

“我得先确保Peter没事，我担心他。”棕色的眼睛抬头望着Stephen，因为疼痛那里显得有些茫然。

Stephen突然感觉胸口泛起异样的感觉，这个男人那样低头看着他的儿子，对来自另一个人给予孩子的关心觉得欢喜，而事实上这个男人还不顾自己受了伤，也要确保Peter安然无恙。

“来，让我来看你，你可能得缝几针。”

“不用，没关系，你陪着孩子待在这儿吧，我去找别人就行。”

“Peter睡着了，已经脱离危险了。我想做点什么来报答你带他来这儿的好意。”

令Stephen惊讶的是那人皱了皱眉退后了一步。“不，你的儿子受伤了，你陪他待在这里，他醒来的时候需要看到父亲。”

“我的意思是我就在这里给你看看，我不会离开Peter的。”

男人放松了下来，望着床上睡着的Peter点了点头。Stephen把他带到房间的角落，让他坐在屋子里用来给陪床的亲属用的大扶手椅上，然后去叫护士拿需要的医药品。

他们等着的时候Stephen观察了一下那个男人，后者正四处扫视着消毒室。另一个不喜欢医院的人，Stephen并不怪他，医院不受欢迎，有碘伏的臭气，有几乎能烧伤视网膜的白色墙壁。

这个男人很有魅力，很有吸引力，有一头你会想用手轻轻梳理的蓬松卷发，皮肤呈现出一种美好的蜂蜜的色调，还有一双深邃的棕色眼睛。

一名护士带来一个托盘走到面前朝Stephen笑了笑，然后站在那里，低头望着坐着的那个男人。

Stephen忙着做准备，一边用眼角的余光打量对方。男人没有注意到护士探寻的目光，松开了领带，疲惫地叹息了一声，盯着自己的膝盖垂下了眼睑。

“这样就好，谢谢你了。”Stephen说完这句，暗示她出去。

Stephen或多或少有些希望自己能有那种力量，可以阻止她挡在他们的轨道上。

这可是会激怒过去的他本人的事情。

Stephen确认了下Peter是不是还睡着，然后将检查灯转过来倾斜角度，这样Peter睡觉的地方就不会被照得太亮了，他将灯转到一边，这样就能看清男人的前臂了。

“袖子卷起来。”Stephen坐在对面，轻快地命令道。

男人用颤抖的手指照着要求做了，衬衫袖子的碎片和伤口黏在了一起，他用力扯开，将痛苦的嘶声忍了下去。

“伤口很厉害，我要先清理下，好吗？”

“来吧，Doc。”男人露出轻松的微笑说道。

Stephen用消毒剂擦过他伤口的时候男人向后瑟缩了一下，但还是尽量保持没动，牙齿咬住了下唇。

“那么，Stark工业，所有那些关于他的传闻都是真的吗？他真的是个大混球，就像他们说的那样？”

“他是个超级混球。”

他们对对此笑了起来。

“对不起，要替一个混球工作一定很糟。老实说……派了个代表而不是自己来……如果我要起诉他的话呢？”

“呃——”

“不要回答，我知道Stark有多出名，可能会有一整个律师团在我还没任何进展之前就摧毁我。现在我要缝起来了。”

男人点点头，目光又回到了床上的Peter身上。他一言不发，直到Stephen完成整个工作，用绷带包好伤口，拍了拍他的腿，说他干得不错。

“我要走了，”男人在裤兜里摸了摸掏出一张名片和一支钢笔，“这是Stark工业的电话，如果你需要任何东西，要给Peter支付医疗费，又或者决定要起诉的话……”他在名片背后潦草地写着。

“那是什么？”

“是Pepper Pott的电话号码，Stark的私人助理。如果你还有什么要我们帮忙的话，给她电话。HR可能忙不过来，在努力处理所有Stark造成的……麻烦。”

“谢谢你，所有这些。”

“举手之劳。Peter是个好孩子，他有很长的路呢。对发生的事情，我要再次表示抱歉。”

男人离开的时候，May回到了房间，低着头喘气。

“他在这做什么？”

“嗯？那个人说他对Peter的事情感到抱歉，他的前臂伤得很严重，我已经谢过他将Peter送来医院了。”

“Stephen……那是Tony Stark。”

“别瞎说。看看他的样子！Tony Stark会在活动里关心一个孤零零的孩子吗？”

May伸手到口袋里掏出手机，点了几下。

“就是他，对吧？”她将手机放到他面前，点点屏幕。

“是啊……”Stephen说着，不知道她想表达什么。

“向下翻两下，Stephen。”

Tony Stark，Stark工业首席执行官。

就是那个人。

“他挡在一个孤零零的孩子前面救了他。Stephen……如果Tony Stark没有挡在Peter面前……Peter会受更重的伤。”

“你没说……你是说Tony Stark大老远一路跑来就为了确保Peter没事？他为了救孩子而受了伤？不仅如此……”Stephen感觉胃里因羞愧拧成一团，“不仅如此，我还说了他是个多任性的混球，而他什么都没说？”

“爸爸？”

他冲到Peter的床边，对Tony Stark的任何想法都消失了。

***

Stephen将卡片在指尖一遍又一遍翻来覆去，瘫坐在扶手椅上。Peter安然躺回床上睡了，没什么持续的不良反应。Stark博览会上发生的事件的新闻很快传播开来，各种手机拍下的照片和视频流传着，然后官方发布了声明。

新闻媒体反复强调了Stark工业不应该为博览会上发生的事情负责，而且Hammer工业也承认了其无人机存在的故障，说是技术故障的原因，并表示会对任何受伤的人予以赔偿。

Stephen始终没法放下Stark要对Peter受的伤负责的想法。他就像狗啃骨头似的坐在客厅里，盯着名片看了好几个小时，一遍又一遍地翻来覆去地想着。

他还记得在医院的时候Stark有多真诚，对Peter有多在意，不顾自己受了伤的样子。一家价值数百万美元的公司的老板有的是员工来操心可能受伤的孩子，但他亲自抽出时间来确认一个孩子没事。

这两种想法开始交战，相互冲突，无法融合。他听说过各种传言和Stark这个名字背后的丑闻。但如今状况下，Stephen喜欢将观点建立在事实与自己的观察上，而非通过道听途说来做出假设。

还有一个事实，就是Stark挡在了Peter面前，冒着危及自身安全的风险只为了救一个他几乎不认识的孩子。

这就是为什么Stephen此刻将号码输入手机的原因了。他一边听着拨号提示音，一边用名片的尖角在膝盖上戳着。

“我是Virginia Potts 。”

“晚上好，我是Stephen Strange医生，我想找Tony Stark，他们说最好联系你？”

“恐怕Stark先生很忙，Strange医生，让我把您的电话转到他的一位秘书那里，可以为您安排电话预约，或者起码能帮您转到能回答您问题的公司的其他人那里。”

她彬彬有礼，但态度坚定，斩断了话头。

“Stark先生亲自给我的这个号码，并告诉我说如果需要联系他告诉他有关我儿子Peter在博览会上受伤的情况，就直接打电话给你。”

电话那头沉默了下来，个人助理毫无疑问是在想办法回复。

“Peter怎么了吗？”

Stephen并未料到对面会变成一个气喘吁吁的男人的声音。

“没事，他已经好起来了。”

“噢。”Stephen能听到背景里Stark走动然后停下的声音。

“你终于改变了主意决定不起诉了吗？”

“不，只是，Hammer工业已经承认了他们的错误，我从你那儿不会得到任何东西的，所以这会是徒劳的尝试。”

Stark那一片安静，Stephen几乎能听见对方的思绪被困惑所淹没。

“那么……你为什么——”

“我想看看你的胳膊怎么样了。”Stephen打断了他，一边从自己的扶手椅上站起来，走到顶楼的窗户前踱着步子。

“哦，没事了，谢谢关心。”Stark听起来很谨慎。

“不是……对不起，这比我想象的要困难，”Stephen停下来，捏了捏鼻梁，“听着，我知道你可能很忙，我也毫不怀疑这会占用你的时间——”

“没关系，Doc，别担心，我还有几分钟。”

“我想要……对我那天晚上的行为道歉。”

又是一片寂静。Stephen把电话从耳边拿开，看看电话是不是还通着。

“我漏了什么了吗？我不记得你有做错什么。”过了一会儿Stark问道，语气是真的很困惑。

“你来看Peter是不是没事，不顾自己的伤，亲自来看我儿子好不好。你在他前面挡住了他，而我没认出来你是谁不然我不会——”

“啊，我懂了。好吧，我还是坚持我的说法，Tony Stark是个超级混球。”

“我想是我说了你是个混球（douchebag）。我想蠢蛋（asshole）的头衔应该归我了。”

“我说你有个好孩子的时候就是这个意思，他非常敏锐……对于这样一个小家伙而言。”

“这确实是来自天才的高度赞扬。”Stephen发现自己开起了玩笑，惊讶地发现自己竟然那么轻易就深陷其中。

“恭维的话百试不爽，Strange医生。”Stark几乎像是在调情。

“我很抱歉对你说了那样的话，也很感激，你能来看Peter。”

“嘿！我有个主意。我知道你已经原谅了我还有所有的事，也觉得责任不在我，但我知道Peter因为Hammer的小意外所以没在博览会上待多久。如果你不怎么忙的话，为什么不带Peter来Stark大厦玩呢？我可以带他参观一下我们的研发部。没什么危险的那种。”他很快补充道，语气变得严肃起来。

Stephen只用了十秒钟考虑。这会让Peter梦想成真的。Tony Stark是孩子眼里的大英雄。Stark会提出这样的建议或许是出于愧疚，但Stephen要是拒绝给儿子这样的机会那就是个白痴了。

“如果我们不会叨扰的话，那么是的，那太好了。”

“我会叫Pepper安排一个我们都有空和Peter不上学的时间。我得走了，大概有十个董事会成员在盯着我呢，我要是十分钟都没进去的话其中一个就会爆炸的。”

Stephen说着再见，手里拿着手机，看着窗外。并非只有Stark希望通过带Peter参观来平复自己的愧疚；Stephen一样希望那能安抚下自己对孩子的内疚。


	2. 1-2

“你现在能告诉我是什么惊喜了吗？”车门一开Peter就放下背包坐在Stephen的座位后面问道。

“先系上你的安全带。”

“好了。是什么惊喜？”

“前几天晚上我和Tony Stark谈了谈。”

“Stark先生吗？”Peter尖叫着，踢到了座位的后背。

“他觉得让你去参观他的实验室可能会更好，因为你在博览会上受了伤。你觉得怎么样？你想去吧？”听到刺耳的尖叫声的时候Stephen发现自己不由微笑了起来。

接下来的整个路程里Peter都像个绷紧的能量球一样，滔滔不绝，讲的都是些Stephen不太明白的事情，但他很开心Peter能沉浸在自己痴迷的事情里，那些让他无比热爱的事情。

停好车以后Stephen帮Peter松开安全带，他几乎是被Peter从插扣上拽开手指然后扯着往前跑的，一路朝着Stark大厦的大厅跑去。

那里令人印象深刻，充满了时尚、专业和好多钱的气息。这更加深了Stephen之前关于Tony Stark是个自负的，富有的混蛋的看法。

Peter在Stephen跟接待员说完之后拉着他朝一个展台走去，边走边疯狂地叽叽喳喳。

“孩子的品味不错。”

他们会和了，Stephen看着Peter突然静了下来，笑了笑。

“好吧，看看你，成功地让他做了我让他做不到的事情。”

Tony Stark疑惑地挑眉。

“停止说话。”Stephen在展台前低声说。

“爸爸！”Peter抱怨了一声，脸上泛起尴尬的红晕。

“别听他的，Peter。所有人都知道天才没法停止说话的。我就不会。”他眨了眨眼，Peter咯咯地笑了起来，是真的咯咯笑。

Stephen已经很久没听他这么笑了。

“很高兴再见到你，孩子，你还好吗？”

“嗯啊，呃，我现在能去看研发部了吗？”Peter站在那儿直晃悠，兴奋得浑身颤抖。

Stark拍了拍手，他自己也像个十分热切的孩子。

Stephen落在他们后边，放弃了理解他们在谈论什么的努力，两个人都是滔滔不绝天马行空的。他们进电梯的时候，Stark的眼神从反光的墙壁上与Stephen的相遇；男人朝Stephen笑了笑。

他低下头断开目光的接触，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“这就是魔法开始的地方了。”Stark随着电梯门打开笑着鞠了一躬。

连Stephen也惊讶地发现自己张大了嘴。Stark的实验室就像是来自未来，闪闪发光的金属表面，桌子上放着类似机械臂的设备，还有全息投影。Stephen觉得自己仿佛进了什么美国国家航空或是宇航局或是诸如此类的机构。

“如果你之前没见过的话一定会印象深刻的。”一个略带讽刺的声音说道。Stark牵着Peter的手朝一张桌子走去，Stephen开始四处寻找声音是从哪儿来的。

Stephen没忘记话里的讽刺。

“我是Doctor Robert Banner，大家喊我Bruce。”

“我是Doctor Stephen Strange。”

“哦？你读的什么博士？”

“他是医生的那个Doctor。”Stark显然没帮上什么忙，他的心思还在Peter身上，正在一起摆弄一台机器。

“我是神经外科医生，尽管因为……某些原因目前已经退居二线。”Stephen回答道，望向Peter，孩子正带着显而易见的崇拜盯着Stark。

“我懂了。”

“他自己也像个孩子。”Stephen小声咕哝。

Banner笑了起来，佯装成在咳嗽，双臂交叉抱胸。

“你说Tony？总结到位。世界上最聪明的人之一，但只有五岁的内在和成熟度。”

“最聪明？Banner博士你是在夸大其词吧。”

“嘿！我十七岁就从MIT毕业了！WIRED杂志怎么称呼我的来着，Brucie？”Stark喊道，一边给Peter演示怎么拧开面板。

Banner叹了口气，双脚并拢，嘴角挂着一丝笑容。

“当今时代的达芬奇。”他们一起说道。

“啊， 但你有同时在医学院获得MD和PhD吗？”Stephen自夸了一句，惊奇地发现自己和这两个人在一起的时候感觉十分自在。

“那会儿我十七岁，Strange，以最优成绩毕业的。”

“什么是最优成绩？”Peter问道。

“就是以最高的荣誉获得。”Stark笑了笑，伸手去揉皱了Peter的头发。

“我有七个博士学位。”Banner说。

“好吧，我们都是大材小用了！你要不要看看我的反应堆项目孩子？”Stark扔下手里的面板，从Peter的手中抽出螺丝刀，引他朝着一个令人有点不安的脉动装置走过去。

“尽管Tony可能看着有点怪，但Peter和他在一起很安全的，我保证。”看着Stephen走上前想阻止的样子Banner说道。

“你在研究什么？”Stephen问，试图分散自己的注意力。

“我？我正在尝试制造一种能抗击辐射中毒的血清。但我接触不到那种……”他指了指实验室示意着，“大学里的技术，所以Tony提供我地方让我在这里研究。”

“Banner博士？”他们听到一个小小的声音，转过身去，“我也能看看你在做什么吗？Stark先生说那个有点恶心。”

Banner皱起眉头瞪了Stark一眼以回应自己的工作被说成“恶心”，但还是照做了。Stephen有一种独特的自豪感，因为Peter对生物科学一样感兴趣而非仅限于工程学。

“我是不是嗅到了一丝父亲的骄傲？”Stark嘲笑他。

“Peter对生物学没什么兴趣，也不知道我以何为生。很高兴看到他这样子。”Stephen微笑着，靠在他旁边的桌子上。

“那有什么关系呢？我的意思是说如果他没追随你的脚步。”Stark问道，也起身坐在桌子边上，低头望着自己晃动的脚。

Stephen偷偷用眼角的余光瞥向对方。这个人看起来比上次见到的时候好多了。穿着一件带纽扣的短袖衬衫，十分随意，前臂缠着的纱布和晒黑的皮肤形成了鲜明对比。Stephen能理解为什么他会成杂志封面的宠儿了，他凌乱的头发，发达的前臂肌肉……

“如果他没追随我的脚步，我也不会介意。我承认，或许会有点自我虚荣在里面，但我希望Peter能走让他自己最开心的道路。”

Stark闻言迎上了他的目光，脸上露出一丝微笑。

“你真是太棒了，Doc。”

“噢拜托，哪个父母不希望自己的孩子开心呢？”Stephen的语气几乎是讽刺的，仿佛这个问题真的值得一问似的。

“那些根本不在乎孩子的人，那些只关心自己的孩子是否能成就大业的人。”Stark回答道，Stephen听见手指抠着桌子的声音；Stark紧紧攥住了桌子。

“总之，我觉得我们好像还没正式自我介绍呢，Tony Stark，一个混球。”

Stephen翻了个白眼握住了对方伸出的手，握了握。他能感觉到小个子男人手掌上的茧子，握力很强，很坚定。

“Stephen Strange医生，一个蠢蛋。你的胳膊怎么样了？有没有肿起来？痛不痛？”

Stark把胳膊抬到面前，好奇地用手指戳了戳绷带，好像他已经忘记了那里有绷带似的。

“我没注意，不疼。”

“留意一下，如果疼的话就给我打电话，或者回医院。缝针应该几周内开始溶解。”

“好了搞定。”Stark的注意力转向Peter和Banner，看着Peter兴奋地尖叫“好恶心”的，一边笑了笑。

Stephen的脑袋后面有一个小小的声音在响：为什么亿万富翁，天才Tony Stark会对自己的儿子感兴趣？是因为博览会发生的事情内疚吗？这个人一定忙得要命，毕竟他要经营一家公司。

“这是因为内疚吗？”Stephen朝着Banner和Peter的方向点了点头。

“哇，直截了当丢个难题啊，嗯？不是……好吧，我承认我对博览会上的事情感到有些不安，但我是认真的，你的孩子很聪明，那种光彩，创造的火花……我怎么能不鼓励一下呢？”

“也许你应该考虑当个老师？”Stephen戏弄他说。

“我一直在考虑搞个Stark学徒啊奖学金之类的，只要董事们支持。你妻子今天为什么没来？”Stark环顾实验室，好像在等有人奇迹般地出现似的。

“我未婚。”Stephen犹豫了一下。

“哦，抱歉，是前妻吗，那个博览会上和Peter在一起的美人？”

“May吗？那是Peter的阿姨。”

“你妹妹？”

“不是，我的……”Stephen发现自己难以启齿。

“我妈妈在天堂。”Peter突然到了他们身边。Stephen没法去看Peter，也没法去看Stark，就那么僵在了原地。

“我明白了。”Stark跳下桌子，单膝着地看着Peter的眼睛。“我妈妈也是。”

“真的吗？”Peter问，很小声很小声。

“是啊。我每天都想她。”

“我也想妈妈。爸爸不会做妈妈以前做的那种土豆，也不会用那种有趣的声音读睡前故事。他还总是很忙，忙着工作。”

Stephen觉得自己已经做得好多了，现在他已经退到普通外科医生的位置，能更好地平衡工作和家庭的关系。他不能随意愿减少工作时间，同时还要完全承担两个人的生活。

失败的担子沉沉落在他肩上。Stephen不是第一次希望死的是自己而非Peter的母亲了。

“这是DUM-E吗？”Peter尖叫起来，将Stephen从忧郁的思绪中拉了出来。孩子站在一个看起来像机器人爪的东西边上。

“是的，它在这里帮我的忙，好吧，与其说帮忙更多的是添乱啦。”

“嗨DUM-E！”机器人摆了摆手，Peter滔滔不绝地说着然后伸手握住，笑了起来。

Peter的笑声驱散了Stephen忧郁的思绪，心里有一丝幸福微笑着闪烁，因为他还能陪Peter做这件小事。

“每当有什么让我难过的时候……”Stark慢慢说着，Stephen意识到那是一种成年人在试图解释长大这件事的时候会用的方式，将事情简化以便孩子能够理解，“当有什么让我伤心的事情的时候，我会去创造、去发明。”

“因为你妈妈走了所以你做了DUM-E吗？”

“不，我妈妈去世的时候我比你大很多了，然后我做了一个不同的发明。我觉得对你可以做一个机器人。稍等下。”Stark弯腰探到桌子底下，拉出一个纸板箱过来，将里面的东西倒在地上，然后在实验室走来走去添进去别的东西。

“无论何时，如果你觉得难过的话，就试着建造一些东西。”Stark把盒子塞进Peter的手里。

“那是什么？”Stephen开口问道。

Banner越过Peter的肩膀扫了一眼，摇了摇头。

“没事，没什么危险的东西。”

“谢谢你，Stark先生。”Peter牢牢抱住盒子，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。

对这个男人的感激朝Stephen排山倒海涌来。这像是一条纽带联结了他们。这是一个善解人意的人，他能理解Peter，不用试图弄清Peter经历了什么就能理解他的人。

“谢谢你。”他重复了Peter的感激，惊恐地发现自己声音几乎哽咽了。

Stark从翻箱倒柜的地方抬起头看着他，棕色的眸子温柔而亲切。

“不客气的。”

***

“今天谢谢你了，Peter真的很喜欢。”

“没关系啊，我也超开心。” Stark蹲下来，举手和Peter碰拳。“你会走得更远的孩子，继续提那些问题，继续做梦吧，答应我？”

Stephen发现自己并不想走，因为他比自己想象的还要享受于此。他知道这是Stark为了平复内疚的心情而做出的友好姿态，他们再也不会见面了。但……Stephen说不出。

“Stark先生？”

“叫Tony，孩子。”

“Tony？我可以再来吗？看你工作，和DUM-E玩儿？”

“Peter，Stark先生是个大忙人，我怀疑他不会有——”

“当然了，你可以的！” Stark回答道，取出两张名片分别交给父子俩。

“现在，就像你爸爸说的，我有点成年人的事情要忙，不能总是搞发明，就像你不能总是玩儿一样。但只要你爸爸说可以的话我就会尽量给你腾出点时间来，好吗？”Stark的眼神朝Stephen一闪而过。

“你确定？”

“这可不是什么愚蠢的危机公关，也不是虚情假意说的什么 **有机会下回见** 。说真的，打开手机发个短信，我们就会再见的。”

“好吧，我大概会的， **Stark先生** 。”Stephen缓缓说着，一边低头瞥了一眼Peter。

“喊Tony，Strange医生。”

***

把Peter哄上床花了很久的工夫。孩子似乎有点多动，是那种和喜欢吃糖联系在一起的多动，但这次他不停谈论的是Stark，给Stephen看他从妈妈带给他的杂志上剪下来的文章，还有发明的照片。

Peter的另一面仿佛对Stephen解了锁，他发现Peter像一个小荷才露的工程师，在孩子母亲出意外之前，他也花过足够的时间和儿子相处，知道不少事情，但Stephen从未见过Peter像这样……鲜活的样子。

他发觉自己不明白Stark博览会对Peter有多重要，他很难过，因为自己是因为能让Peter被带开几小时而高兴，所以同意了May的请求，让她带着他去了，而并没在意他们是要做什么。

挫败感不断积累起来。

他拉起被子盖住Peter，小心翼翼地将孩子在做的那些Stark给他的零件放在书架上，然后拍了拍夜灯。

“爸爸？”

“怎么了？”

“谢谢你带我去见Stark先生。真的很有趣。我们可以再去一次吗？

“我想为什么不呢。好梦，Peter。”

“晚安，爸爸。”

Stephen小心翼翼关上身后的门，沿着大厅走进客厅，看着散落一地乱七八糟的烂摊子，左右转了转脖子。

真是没完没了。

他感慨起自己过去的生活来，浮华，绮丽……

自由。

“别再那么傲慢了，蠢蛋。”Stephen朝自己吼着。

尽管已经疲惫不堪，他还是拿起CD机的遥控器，按下播放键，听着Pink Floyd的歌然后开始收拾。下午在参观Stark大厦的时候，Stephen就一直在心里默念着，要记得鼓励Peter更多投入热情到工程学上，要更努力地关心儿子，而不是走走过场。

换言之，不要再做个失败的父亲了。

他花了一个多小时来打扫顶层公寓，尽管时间还早，他发现自己已经躺在了沙发上，身边地板上放着草药茶，开始考虑要不要上床睡觉了。

手机在口袋里震动起来，驱散了让他昏昏欲睡的疲惫的阴霾。他掏出手机，眯起眼睛看了看。是May，来确认周末的计划，问候父子俩。Stephen端起杯子抿了一口，打了个回信，再次感激还好还有May和Christine。

他们是支撑他的网络和基石，可是……

他别转头，听着Peter的动静，朝漆黑的窗外眺望。

Stephen孤独。孤立无援，成了单亲爸爸。

他放下喝的，将腿蜷缩盘起在沙发上，伸手够到手机拿回来。

今天谢谢你。Peter真的很喜欢。Stephen。

Stephen将手机放在一边，靠回身后的垫子里，并不指望能有回复，他只是不顾一切突然想和另一个成年人聊聊而已。手机嗡嗡作响，，他瞥了一眼，拒绝给自己以希望。

**不客气，你的孩子很有趣。有空再来一回？**

Stephen用食指轻轻叩着手机壳，想了一个回答。

我很感谢你的好意，但我们都知道你很忙。

Stephen盯着自己打的字，然后全都删了。Stark同他们说再见的时候看起来似乎很真诚。虽然Stephen花了很久才收拾干净，但Peter兴奋地翻箱倒柜的样子让他不由微笑。这是Stephen好长时间以来见过的最有生机的画面了，他不想将这从自己身上夺走。

**你可能正坐在那儿觉得我是在瞎扯吧，尽管我告诉过你不是的。当我说想再见你和Peter的时候就是这个意思。如果我没猜错的话你肯定坐那儿想呢，Tony Stark想从我的孩子身上得到什么啊？他难道没别的孩子能骚扰吗？**

Stephen觉得自己在傻笑，然后写下了回复。

我想他们不会无缘无故把你叫做天才的。

**我想鼓励他。好吧，我承认我对他在博览会上受伤感到遗憾，但我也是真的想鼓励他。**

你已经鼓励他建造了一个机器人了。希望它不会在我睡着的时候杀了我。

**真的吗？发个照片给我看看？**

Stephen叹息一声站了起来，慢慢从大厅走回Peter的卧室，悄悄推开门，蹑手蹑脚走进去，小心地拿起那个……管他是什么的东西，然后带回到起居室，拍了张照片。

**哇，我就不跟你说复杂的细节了，但这是个很好的开始。**

他还没法让它动。我觉得你不会我告诉我哪里不对？

**我可以，但那样他就不会自己学习了，相信我，方向没错。**

Stephen把手机留在起居室里，带着机器人放回Peter的卧室。他盯着自己的卧室门看了一会儿，然后转身朝起居室走回去。他又坐回了沙发里，手机在边上，沉吟了一声。

他还没来得及想好要发点什么Stark的信息就来了。

**我像Peter那么大的时候，做的第一个东西是V8摩托车发动机，直到十六岁的时候我才造了DUM-E。我可能得把天才的名头让给你儿子了。**

这我可要告诉报社去，然后就能赚个几百万。

Stephen把现在已经半冷不热的茶喝掉，在沙发上躺开来，打开手机上的谷歌。

只要输入Tony他的手机里就出现了Tony Stark的全名，他翻了翻文章，那些关于这个人的报道，无论好的坏的，丑闻，慈善还有错误。

**所以，你在读哪篇我的报道啦？**

Stephen偷偷笑了起来。

自以为是觉得我在想你吗，还在网上看你的报道。我刚在看你二十五岁生日派对的内容，人称“大狂欢”。

**啊，是啊，我记得可清楚了。别相信你读到的一切内容。**

你是要说没有五个姑娘和你上了床？

**哇那是什么彻头彻尾的谎言，你都看到他们怎么编的了吧，Strange医生？有七个的，他们知道的！**

Tony Stark的青年时代并没被描绘得那么……讨人喜欢的样子。狂野的派对，糟糕的职业道德，制造武器。Stephen脑海里浮现了一个需要考证的想法，于是输入了 **Tony Stark父母去世** 。

“啊，我知道了。他们去世的时候你继承了价值数百万美元的公司，那时你还年轻。面临悲伤，得到那么多钱，有点失控也正常。”

Stark的两种形象在他脑海里冲突起来，一个是声名狼藉的年轻风流花花公子，一个则是那个亲自来看Peter的男人，这个男人今天花时间在实验室里对Peter解释了许多事情，让Stephen的儿子找到事做，帮他缓解悲伤。

“Tony Stark，或许你值得被了解。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：借溜娃之名，行上门……之实（不是，没有，别瞎说。）  
> 好感值+1+1+1  
> 发短信是什么老年人恋爱剧情啦！（并且贯彻始终）


	3. 2-1

“Peter快点！我们要准备好出发了！十分钟前我就叫你穿好袜子了……你在干嘛？”Stephen只看见Peter站在卧室中间，盯着天花板，强忍住要尖叫的冲动几乎爆发。

“我找不到袜子。”Peter抱着胳膊小声道。

“那它们也不会在天花板上！”Stephen大步走到抽屉柜前拉开，抓起他能找到的袜子，“现在快点，穿好衣服，我们得走了。”

“我不想穿那双！我想要我那双绿色恐龙的。”Peter用脚趾轻轻地推开了他讨厌的袜子。

“我们没工夫找了！你上学要迟到了。穿上这双，找你的鞋子。现在马上。”Stephen喊道，在收获一个六岁孩子的叹气之后努力克制着把头发扯掉的冲动，也叹了口气。

“妈妈会知道放在哪儿的。”孩子低声嗫嚅。

“好吧，她不在这儿，是我在，所以穿上袜子，不然你就走着上学去吧。”Stephen吼了一声气冲冲地冲出了Peter的卧室走进厨房，将手放在台面上，试图平息身上翻滚的怒意。

每天早上要穿袜子有多难？他们每天都在这样……每天早上，一场每天上演的斗争！Stephen该做什么呢！把它写下来贴在Peter的墙上吗！

他听到Peter哭了起来。

Stephen做不到。他永远取代不了Peter的母亲。他的儿子因为一个人可怜的而傲慢的借口被困在这儿，而这个人还在对着依然悲伤的孩子大喊大叫。他将自己从台面上推开，回到Peter的房间，坐在床沿。

他用双肘支着膝盖，低头望着自己的手掌，整个房间都是Peter抽泣的声音。

“我很抱歉朝你大吼大叫，Peter。”

Peter的哭声停了，拖着步子靠近Stephen的膝盖。“对不起，爸爸。”

Stephen抱起Peter让他坐在自己腿上。“我今天脾气不好，有时候我觉得你是故意不听我的话的。”

Peter垂下头，露出内疚的表情。

“你是在故意浪费时间吗？”

“我不想让你生我的气。”Peter咬住下唇。

“记着，我们要实话实说。如果告诉我实话，我不会生气。如果你对我撒谎，我才会生气。”

“我在浪费时间。”Peter又抽泣了一声。

“为什么？”Stephen用手摸摸Peter的背。

“我不知道为什么。”

Stephen摩挲着安抚挫败的情绪。“我知道你想妈妈，我很抱歉对你大喊大叫。这是你难过的原因吗？”他柔声问道。

“不，我是想妈妈，可是……”Peter迟疑了。“我不想去上学。”

“为什么不想？”

“那些男生对我很刻薄。”Peter抽噎地说。

“你想让我和老师谈谈吗？”

Peter点点头，将双手埋进了Stephen的衬衫。

Stephen一边安慰着儿子，一边压抑着怒气。他们上学要迟到了，而他上班要迟到了。

他有预感要迎接另一场纪律整顿的会议了。

***

“出什么事了？”Christine坐在他面前，捧着咖啡翘腿坐在椅子里。

“你看着累坏了。”Stephen反驳道，用塑料叉子戳了戳他意面里的沙拉。

“别转移话题。”她皱着眉头，喝了一大口水，重重呼了一口气。

“我一直在想我是一个多么糟糕的家长。”Stephen将叉子叉进自己的午餐，厌恶地推开了盘子。

“Stephen……”

“我知道我不该那么做，可是……天啊，Peter真让人沮丧！我觉得他根本不听我说的话。哪怕最简单的任务都那么难！你知道今早我让他去找袜子然后怎样吗？十分钟之后我进到他房间里发现他盯着天花板说找不到。”

Christine埋在咖啡里用鼻子哼了一声。

“哦，你觉得这很好笑吗？你还记得前几天他有多喜欢豌豆吗？”

“记得，”她笑着说，“你还欣喜若狂表示你发现了他最爱的蔬菜，不停说着就像是你觉得自己该获得一枚奖章或别的什么似的。”

“现在他又讨厌了，说简直是有史以来最恶心的东西。”

Christine听了将咖啡吐了出来，忍不住笑了。

“更别说让我一遍又一遍被问同样的问题了。‘爸爸，爸爸，为什么我要穿毛衣？为什么我不能多吃点冰淇淋？我能不能这五天都听睡前故事？’”

“Stephen，得了吧，到底怎么了？”

“今天早上我对他大喊大叫。这孩子失去了妈妈，可我还在对他大吼大叫。我甚至没法控制自己对失去了母亲的儿子的脾气。”Stephen语气中全是对自己的厌恶。

一只手覆住了他的手。

“你对自己太苛刻了。”

“我觉得我是最差劲的家长了。”

“你这么想已经说明了很多问题，Stephen。孩子们有压力，会挑战极限。几个月前你自己也说了Peter是在考验你。你会大喊大叫，你会犯错误。但你觉得内疚，意味着你在努力了。”

Stephen将手翻转过来，这样他们的手指就碰在一起，他捏了捏Christine纤细的手指。

“有的时候，看着他我真希望死的是我，不是她。孩子需要妈妈。”

“别这么说。”她回握了一下。“给自己点时间，别对自己太苛刻了。你们会一起想到办法的。你们有我，我们都愿意在这儿，帮你们的。”

“谢谢。”

Stephen的手机在口袋里震了震，他掏出手机一边读信息一边笑了笑。

Christine放下空了的塑料杯子，一手托腮，露出了狡黠的笑容。“她是谁？”

“谁是谁？”他低声说，抬头看她。

“在跟你发短信的姑娘？”

“哦？不是，是个新朋友。Tony Stark？你可能听说过他。”Stephen有些得意地笑笑，等着她的反应。

“闭嘴！你不是吧！Stephen……真的假的？Tony Stark吗，就是那个Stark工业的Tony Stark？”

“我不知道还有别人叫这个名字的。”Stephen在被她一拳打到胳膊的时候嘲笑了一下。

“坦白从宽。”

“前几天晚上Peter送进来的时候，Tony Stark来确认Peter是否没事。我给他缝了胳膊的伤口，他给了我名片，然后我打电话感谢他来确认Peter没事，他就邀请我们去参观了他的实验室。”

“他邀请你们去参观他的实验室。”

“是啊。”

“Tony Stark。”

“没错。”

“你还在和他聊？”

“正确。”

Christine抱着胳膊，陷入了沉思。

“继续，怎么了？”Stephen问道。

“没事，我很开心你又开始见人，去交朋友。自从……自从Mary的事以来你就变得有点孤僻了。”

“那是因为我有一个六岁的孩子要照顾。”

“Stephen，我不是在攻击你。我也知道这有多难，知道让你当个普通的外科医生有多难。关键是，我很开心你又和别人说话了。”

***

鉴于他们时间并不一致，短信开始变得缓慢，时断时续，一开始是出于礼貌的闲聊，然后演变成了戏谑，最后成了彻头彻尾针锋相对的挑衅。

Stephen在短信应用里把Tony的名字设置成了混球，Tony对此回应反击将Stephen重命名为蠢蛋。而当Stephen看到有一条信息在等着自己的时候，总是会忍不住笑起来。

他爱这样。

他很想念能和成年人交谈，更别说是和一个能跟上自己思想的有知识的人交谈了。他知道Stark是个天才……他们前去拜访的时候那人已经告诉了他很多次了，但和一个能跟上节奏的人聊天绝对让人耳目一新。Stark问了他的专业，Stephen便承认了自己学的是神经外科，比起手术而言自己对研究更感兴趣，而Stark对提问无法满足起来。

他从Stephen那里汲取脊椎与神经系统有关的一切知识，给自己的研究添砖加瓦。这让Stephen觉得头晕目眩；直到Stark提起的时候他才意识到自己有多想念神经医学。

他试着将注意力集中到May在对自己说的话上而不是放在柜台上的手机上，那想法被抛诸脑后了。

“我一直跟你说，Peter的事我能帮得上更多忙的。我知道你固执，想要自己做这些事，但即便是单亲父母也需要帮助和支持，Stephen。你试图兼顾工作、抚养Peter，这会让你精疲力尽的，你可以休息一晚，偶尔当个成年人的。”

Stephen忍住了耻辱羞愧的感觉，苦涩的味道令他作呕。

“我辜负了Peter和Mary……在Peter出生的头几年，May。我不记得在他生日的时候送礼物，错过了有纪念意义的日子，只是偶尔在假期见他，还是在不影响我工作的情况下。该死的，我甚至不在乎Mary让Peter跟了她的姓而不是我的！我是个自私自大的混蛋，没给儿子留片刻时间。现在，他还被困在我身边。我觉得永远都补偿不了他了。

“就因为这样毁了自己也是没用的，Stephen。现在来为他做个好父亲，意味着你也必须得照顾好自己。我来带他一晚，早上送他回去，你可以保持联络就好。给自己一晚放松下。”

“那样我就太自私了。”

“比起休息几小时喘口气，对Peter大发雷霆可能更自私。我给你建议了，考虑一下吧。”

***

Stephen被一种奇怪的感觉从睡梦中弄醒了。他坐起来，眯眼看着床边模糊的身影。

“Peter？”

“爸，我能和你一起睡吗?”

“怎么了？”斯蒂芬打着哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。

“我做了噩梦，睡不着。”Peter小声说。

Stephen掀开被子挪了挪，好让Peter窝到胸口来。他揉了Peter的背一会儿，想要保持清醒直到Peter睡着。Peter不停翻来覆去，深深地叹气，并试图翻过来。

“你现在不累吗？”

“不累爸爸。”Peter打了个哈欠。“好吧，有点儿累，可我害怕，不敢回去睡觉。”

Stephen又挪了挪身子，靠着床头板坐了起来，将Peter拉到膝盖上，双臂紧紧搂住了他。

“没什么好怕的，我在呢。”

“如果你离开了怎么办？”

**就像妈妈。**

“我哪儿都不去，Peter，我保证。”他知道承诺一件自己无法控制的事情是不对的，可Stephen不知道还能说些什么。

剩下的整夜他都没睡着。

***

精疲力尽是件有意思的事情。Stephen有点明白了为什么睡眠剥夺会被用来当成是一种酷刑了。他度过了一个难得的休息日，让Peter自己选了要做什么。Peter选了去公园的时候，他心里觉得如释重负，以为自己有空能读一下上个月一直想读的小说了。

他已经看了前几页，算是一项巨大的成就了，远远比上次尝试读的时间要久了。

公园也不轻松。Peter坚持要让Stephen看着他从攀爬架上跳下来，要么就是单杠，滑滑梯。每当Stephen觉得沮丧的时候，脑子里就会有个小小的声音提醒着他自己要做得更好，对Peter发脾气对孩子而言是不公平的。

随后他们和Peter在学校的朋友Ned一起玩了游戏。Stephen本意是好的，他真的是的。对Peter来说和朋友们培养关系很重要，特别是他提到有在学校被欺负的情况下。

然而Stephen没想到的是两个六岁儿童能生产这么大的噪音，或者说简直一团糟。他咬紧牙关，忽略了尖叫声，帮他们搭枕头城堡，然后在他的另一个酒杯被打碎时握紧了拳头。

他需要塑料杯子。

玩耍了一天之后是晚饭，然后关于饮食均衡的更多争论，然后Peter终于上床睡觉了。

Stephen环顾自己的公寓，惊恐地发现自己眼睛刺痛。他真的要哭了吗？到底是为了什么？为了他的儿子和朋友玩得很开心？为了公园美好的早晨？

他小心翼翼地绕过乱七八糟的地方，踩到了乐高积木，然后一瞬间的愤怒让他将积木踢到了起居室的另一头。他只觉得胃里都是怒火，只想冲着沙发发泄，将沙发踢翻、揍一顿。

他深吸了几口气，瘫在了地板上，支起膝盖，将额头抵在上面。

“我不能那么做。”他嘶哑地说着，尽管知道并没有人能听见他的话。

 **我来带他一晚，早上送他回去，你可以保持联络就好。给自己一晚放松下。** May的话在他耳边响起。

那不会让他变成一个可怕的家长吗？Peter已经失去了母亲，那样就仿佛Stephen出于自私的原因想摆脱孩子一般。

**没事，我很开心你又开始见人，去交朋友了。自从……自从Peter妈妈的意外以来你就变得有点孤僻了。**

现在是Christine的话了。他知道照顾自己的心理健康很重要，他该照顾好自己。但是内疚啃食折磨着他，令他瘫痪。

他听见手机的震动声，在地板上散落着的垫子下面找到了手机。

**你怎么这么久没给我发短信了？**

是Tony。

Stephen发觉自己微笑了一下，假装绝望地摇了摇头。

我以为我们都说好了，混球。我有我的生活，责任。

**嘿! 你知道我也有责任的。Stark工业？大型跨国公司……Tony Stark…… CEO？我该不该为我们可怜的小外科医生把话说得更简单点？**

Stephen伸直了双腿，感觉有些紧张，但之前的愤怒都烟消云散了。

你的工作就是参加会议，害怕弄脏手实际上做了点什么？以我为例，我是要亲手拯救生命的医生。

**我有下属给我工作。**

Stephen嗤笑一声，一边思考着一边将手机放在大腿上。

这周某晚你有空吗？想去喝杯啤酒吗？还是说你看不上？或者去船上喝香槟？

他几乎立即有了答案。

**嘿，我可以将就下过简朴生活。不过只喝上好的啤酒。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：爱称上线，为了不显得太重复选取了“混球”表示douchebag，“蠢蛋”表示asshole。中文不能体现全部调情的精髓啊！但是你们懂的。  
> 以及带娃其实真的蛮累的。我同情单亲爸爸奇。看着铁一脸能够分忧的样子我怎么就那么欣慰呢？  
> 初“约会”预备（不，是友谊！）


	4. 2-2

“嘿，蠢蛋。”Tony溜到他身边的吧台椅上，打量了一圈四周。“哇，要说实话的话，我还以为会是个破旧的酒吧，地板到处是花生壳，然后在一个小屏幕上玩游戏的那种。不过如果这就是你说的简朴生活的话，我倒是有兴趣看看你是怎么享受生活的。”

Benatar像是Stephen偷偷珍藏的宝石，过去他经常光顾这里。这是个水墨色调浑然一体的酒吧，如果你想和人私下聊聊，那么这里有私密的包厢。给人以一种神秘感，墙壁是棕色的，天花板倒悬着地球灯，看上去仿佛神秘地漂浮在空中。

“如果你觉得这样就印象深刻的话你该跟我去屋顶酒吧看看，那里景色更令人惊叹，对于温暖的夏夜而言再完美不过了。”

“真可惜已经是秋天了，不然我们干嘛还待在这儿。我真的很喜出望外。”

“得了吧我又不是野人，再说，我们也不能让Tony Stark被人看到出现在破烂酒吧里啊。”

“嘿，我去哪儿都好看，谢了。我在很多方面都很天才，很擅长变装，我坐在大都会喝咖啡和坐在小餐馆里喝都能自得其乐。”

“我想我觉得你是会喜欢生活中美好的东西的。喝点什么？”Stephen竖起手指朝身后的人示意了一下。

“苏格兰威士忌，如果有的话。”

Stephen举手朝挥了挥然后点了酒。他们默默坐在那儿等着，两人都望着酒吧里的其他顾客，然后酒来了，Tony举杯致意。

“Peter怎么样了？他的机器人有什么进步了吗？”Tony放下杯子从酒吧椅上侧身过来，这样就能将注意力完全集中在Stephen身上。

“他好像干得不错，从之前在学校里和一些孩子相处得有些不好以来。”Stephen从自己的杯子里啜了一口，低头看向吧台上映出的倒影。

“怎么了？孩子们很混蛋？”

“我想是这个年龄段的孩子都在寻找自己的立足点，建立起友谊的小圈子。我很庆幸Peter似乎有几个好朋友，但他可能与其他人有些疏远。他觉得自己和别人不一样，有些孤独。”

“啊，”Tony从喉咙后面发出一声表示解的声音，喝了一大口，“作为一个孩子，失去父母一定很难过，我的意思是说哪怕严格说来我已经是个成年人了，可我依然不觉得我会跨过我妈妈的那个坎儿。”

Stephen记得那天Tony在实验室对Peter说的事情，记得他说自己在伤心的时候是怎么做东西的样子，但Stephen并未腾出时间来思考对方的失落或是那是如何影响Tony的。他凝视着小个子的男人，目光望向那双棕色的大眼睛，在中途失了焦点。

他无法形容那双眼睛。眸色深沉，像是丰富的柚木，是新鲜土壤的颜色，但又闪烁着明亮的金色，就像Tony正喝着的苏格兰威士忌一样。

真不错。他拥有的第一个成年人的夜晚，对眼睛的颜色这件事情突然有了诗兴。

操，真不公平，Tony Stark如此魅力四射。Stephen突然感觉一阵嫉妒，在这样的男人边上会感到自卑的。

“你是怎么撑过来的？我的意思是，我没当过父母，无法想象你是怎么在失去伴侣的同时还要支撑儿子和安抚他的悲伤的，无法想象你有什么感受。你有跟别人聊聊吗？如果你需要的话我有个很棒的治疗师的号码，完全保密，绝对负责。”

Stephen犹豫着没有回答，一部分是因为他知道当他告诉人们自己是如何被Peter绊住的时候会给人以怎样的印象，另一部分则是因为尽管他们彼此发着信息，但还未成为多亲密的朋友。

“对不起，我问得太私人太过了？我真该在嘴里安个过滤器的，不过装了我也会不知道怎么用的。我们能聊聊别的事。你知道接下来几天要下雨吗？或者工作，工作怎么样？这周你都把手放在什么人的胸前了吗？”Tony絮絮叨叨地说着，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

Stephen突然意识到Tony是躲在一个表象之后的，那个傲慢的CEO只是一道防线。那天晚上他在医院遇到的那个人，那个更关心孩子的安危而非公司面子的人，才是真正的那个Tony。

“Peter母亲去世的时候，我和她并没有在一起。我不知道Banner是否告诉你了……我们关系并不亲近。”

“发生什么事了？”Tony小心翼翼地问道，用眼角余光打量着Stephen，一边挥手示意酒保再来一轮。

“Peter的母亲，Mary，是我断断续续在接触的。这很有趣，很随意，我对任何严肃的事情都没有兴趣，只想着要建立起我的事业。Peter是……她怀孕了……”Stephen说着慢了下来。

“噢，我知道了。”Tony把新的啤酒推到Stephen手边，朝酒保点头表示感谢。

“我很生她的气。我真是个傲慢的混蛋，我以为她可能是想以此将我困入严肃的关系之中，以此逼迫那么做。”过去一直的厌恶感觉，加上最近几个月的内疚都凝结在了Stephen的胃里，令他恶心起来。

“现在我想我懂了。”

他们的目光相接了一会儿，Stephen被他的话弄糊涂了。

“你知道外头有多少叫Stark的混蛋吗？有多少女人声称被我搞大了肚子，知道我做了多少次亲子鉴定吗？几十次还要更多。不，在你问之前我可以告诉你都不是。我没有一堆小Stark在外面跑来跑去。继续。”

“Mary什么都不要，一分钱都没有问我要。她说她要自己抚养这个孩子。起初我和Peter毫无联系，甚至他出生的时候我也不在。当我终于决定不那么混蛋想起来在他的生活中露面时，我被他迷住了，但我也不会为了见他做出任何牺牲。如果他一年能见到我四次都算多的了。我忘了他的生日，错过了他走第一步路。”

Peter甚至长得一点不像他，他是Mary的孩子，从头到尾都是。

“听起来你好像是从我爸爸的书那里拷贝过来了一页的样子。”Tony低笑了一下。

“我接到她去世了的电话的时候，满脑子还想的是这会怎样影响我的生活、我的事业、我所建立的一切。我关心Peter身上发生的事情，但我更关心我自己。我甚至想过让May去带他而不是我自己。”

May是Mary已经去世兄弟的妻子，甚至与他没有血缘关系。

Tony什么都没说，只是看着，等着。

“当我去接他时，他就那么……用那双大眼睛盯着我，看起来那么迷惘。他已经失去了整个世界，而我，他的父亲，想到的就只是这会让我自己付出什么代价。”

Stephen记得太清楚了，他一想到那个失落的、孤独的Peter，心中便一阵刺痛。孩子将大拇指含在嘴里，紧紧抱着自己的熊，等着一个几乎都不认识的人来照顾自己。一个他肯定知道不想要自己的人。

“我带他回了家，做了普通的外科医生，从那以后试图努力平衡两者。现在你可以下你的审判了。”Stephen等着那不可避免的事情发生；等着男人离开。

Tony沉默了好一会儿，从玻璃杯里喝了一口。

“我有个像你之前那样的父亲。他对我很冷漠，距离我的生活很遥远，我是他最大的遗憾。当我第一次做出电路板的时候，比Peter还小呢，至少他们是这么告诉我的。我妈妈说我渴望得到他的关注和认可。我做了第一个机器人DUM-E，另一次绝望的尝试，希望得到他的赞许。但没有成功。”Tony放下杯子。“什么都没有，该死的。那个人讨厌我。他一生里最开心的一天就是将我送去了寄宿学校。”

Stephen不知道该说些什么，仿佛自己在看着一个成年版的Peter。如果Stephen不站出来的话，Peter或许就会变成另一个这个人。Stephen觉得想要道歉，乞求宽恕，或是别的什么的冲动。

于是Stephen就这样意识到，自己会被Tony 的眼睛吸引的一个原因，不是说这个男人有多该死的魅力，而是因为和Peter也有相似之处。Stephen脑海中Peter的样子被Tony所代替，他孤零零地站在那里，迷失了方向，大大的棕色眼睛里噙着泪水，在等着某个人，身边站着DUM-E。这太荒谬了！那该死的东西甚至还没造完全呢！

“Tony……我……”

“我要说这就是你不一样的地方，Doc。你对孩子做得不好，当然了，你开始的时候是个混蛋，配不上孩子。但你现在就在那儿，你意识到犯了错，你纠正了它，然后继续前进。你为此放弃了对你而言那么重要的东西，你修正了你的行为。我看得出Peter对你有多重要，我都看到了。我的父亲没做出过那样的牺牲，他继续当着自私的混蛋直到他去世。”

Stephen一言不发，被Tony所说的话惊到了。

他感觉有什么沉沉摁在自己肩头，轻轻晃了晃。“你扭转了局面，Stephen。”

Stephen垂下头，感觉眼睛灼热，Tony的手紧紧捏着他的肩膀。

“对不起，话题有点沉重。我不太有机会和成年人聊聊。”Stephen觉得有必要道歉。只是初步的友谊不该是这样的开端。

“你在和Tony Stark聊呢，父亲问题一大堆。老实说，等我们变成更好的朋友，要开始收咨询费了哦。”

Stephen对这种特异的安慰笑了出来，被Tony逗人的方式弄笑了。

“Stark先生？”

Tony一边喝酒一边回头，眉毛扬起耸进了发际线。

“我能跟您合个照吗？”

一个漂亮的女人。Stephen的目光注视着来人修剪整齐的指甲，乳白色的皮肤，深血红色的嘴唇，弯成一个撩人的微笑。

Stephen迅速将酒喝完，挪开去给他们腾出空间，伸手去拿他挂在椅背上的外套。

“好了，祝你今晚愉快。”Tony愉快地说着，回转身朝向Stephen。“嘿！你去哪？”

“我想你今晚可能有事要忙。”Stephen回答道，一边穿上外套一边朝还等在那儿的女人比了个手势。

“嗯？嘿，抱歉亲爱的，我不感兴趣。今晚我和朋友在这儿呢，放他鸽子可不礼貌，你明白吗？”

天啊，如果Tony Stark对他露出那样灿烂的笑容，哪怕Stephen都会觉得双膝发软的。

“我不介意今晚就到这儿。”Stephen看着女人慢悠悠走开，说道。

该死，她很性感。

“我是来见你的，Stephen，我不会为了猎艳放你鸽子的。”

“我还以为你是女士们的的花花公子？”Stephen脱掉外套，不打算让Tony知道这对他而言意味着什么。

老实说，他是因为自己获得了关注而感到高兴，因为自己能得到某个像样的人的关注而高兴吗？

“我的聚会日子已经过去很久了，所以……不太是了。”

“嘿，拜托，我都把灵魂暴露给你看了，我想你至少也该让我看看你的吧？还有媒体不知道的Stark夫人吗？”Stephen开玩笑说。

“Peter的阿姨行不行？哦不他抽烟。”Tony低声吹了个口哨。“不，我心里没想过要一个伴侣，我觉得我的钱还不够让任何人足够受得了我。”

他低声说出了最后的部分，并没有打算让Stephen听到。于是Stephen友好地忽略了这部分，只打算存起来以备后用。

“还没有？听起来很有戏。”

Stephen本意是想说句轻松的讽刺，可以回到他们互发短信开玩笑的那种方式。可Tony安静了下来，手指摩挲着杯沿。当Stephen打算告诉Tony他可以不用分享的时候，天才开了口。

“有一个……我在乎的人……”Tony停了下来，第一次看起来不那么确定，现在是用手指敲着吧台了。“他……我们没成。”

Stephen保持了沉默。

“有什么问题吗？”Tony向Stephen发出挑战。

“报纸们知道你是同性恋的话会很不开心的。”Stephen淡淡地说。

“谢谢你了，他们都报道了这个事情无数次了。”

“那么，发生了什么？”Stephen有点好奇地开口道。

“经典的教科书式故事，Doc。我年轻，富有，痛苦。我花了大把钱在酒和派对上，试图逃避一切，悲伤，责任。然后我遇到了他，坠入爱河，洗心革面，试着为了他变得更好……然后心碎。故事结束。”

“听到这个我很遗憾。”

“别这样嘛，林子里有的是鸟。”Tony给了他一个微笑，Stephen觉得有些难过，这是个封闭的笑容。“现在我们喝喝酒聊聊神经科学吧，蠢蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 我总觉得奇奇“很识相”要把时间留给托尼的时候人家心里其实想的是我是来找你的啊你居然把我推给别人？（不是）  
> 窥见过去的一斑。裂开了一道缝隙，露出了一丝丝柔软的伤口。托尼之所以成为今天这样的原因，揭开了小小的一角。  
> 奇奇你快点去治愈一下啦！


	5. 2-3

**早，最近你和Peter有空吗？想来实验室吗？我有个想法要告诉你。**

Stephen瞥了一眼这条消息，把手机放回了口袋。

“Strange医生？”

他站起来的时候响起了学校尖锐的铃声，唤起了他对学校生活的记忆，还有乏味的一切，他自己也遭受过的欺凌。

“谢谢你和我见面，Wilson先生。”

“不麻烦，Strange医生。今天下午过来有什么事情吗？Peter怎么样了？”

“他已经安顿好了，谢谢您。他情绪有起伏，不过我想和您谈谈其他学生的事情。我注意到Peter可能受了欺负，尽管我觉得他应该自己去战斗，我不想干涉来救他，但情况已经到了影响了他在家状况的地步。”

校长点头表示理解，长长地眨了眨黑眼睛。Sam Wilson对Peter和Stephen给予的支持也很多，他理解了Peter 的缺席和迟到，帮他们站稳脚跟，给Peter找了疏导的辅导员，还提出如果Stephen被医院的事情绊住了的话可以晚点来，他会找成年人陪着Peter。

简而言之，是个很好的人。

“我注意到Peter在适应课堂生活方面遇到了一些困难。他的老师担心他和其他孩子相处不好，他们也不知道怎么对待他。现在这个事情有些发酵——他是我们年段里比较小的学生，可能是因为Peter还处在悲伤、再次获得安全感的过程中，也可能是因为其他人知道他没有母亲而避开了他。”

“他又不是生了什么病！”Stephen发现自己激动起来，双臂抱胸。

“我不是说他是，但他们都是孩子，Strange医生，他们不明白Peter正在经历什么，并且害怕这样的事情也会发生在自己身上，所以，他们会觉得最好避开Peter。”

“孩子的残忍。”

“不是故意的。我们队校园欺凌绝对零容忍。我会请Peter的老师监督班级，如果Peter有什么担忧或是被欺负了可以向她报告。”

“谢谢你，这让人安心多了。”

“Peter在课外怎样了？”

“和普通六岁孩子一样烦人。”对此他们都笑了，“但表现好多了。他似乎更开心了，能够自私一点满足自己，而不是一直坚持保持好的行为。”

“这是一个进步！”Wilson笑了。

Stephen想起了那孩子第一次和他住在一起时安静的样子，总是乖乖地表现，从不说话，害怕Stephen像Mary一样离开。他需要向Peter安慰、保证，证明自己会留下来的。

“我听说你遇到了Tony Stark，Peter老提起这个。”

“是的，博览会之后他让Peter参观了他的实验室，他们聊了一点科学。事实上我们还有被邀请去那儿。”Stephen没有等问就说了，语气里有些东西，Wilson注意到了。

“我认为在孩子的生活中找个积极的榜样，尤其是能鼓励他们激发热情的人，对他们有好处。我想没有别人能和Peter聊工程和机器人了，当然了。”

他的话让Stephen感到宽慰，确认了自己实际上就在做对的事情。

“我会留意的，与此同时，如果你有任何疑虑，随时留言给我。”Wilson站起来伸手和Stephen握了握。

***

“嘿孩子，学上得怎么样？” Tony见到Peter揉了揉他的头发，微笑着跪在地上听他回答。

“挺好的，Stark先生——”

“叫Tony。”

“Tony，对不起。今天我喝了两杯牛奶而不是一杯，因为老师给了多的。课间休息的时候我和Ned在沙坑里造了个堡垒然后Flash过来砸了他。Harris夫人说这很过分，不好，但Flash就是很不友好不肯承认——所以……”

“呼吸，Peter。” Stephen打断了他

Tony听着Peter絮絮叨叨着了然地点点头，他的目光越过Peter头顶与Stephen的相接，飞快地笑了笑。

这位亿万富翁今天穿着西装，领带松开着，袖子卷起到手肘，露出了肌肉发达的前臂。Stephen偶然瞥了一眼眼Tony前臂的伤口，发现那里愈合得不错，希望不会留疤。

“你知道他们怎么说吗，姑娘们都喜欢伤疤。”Tony微笑着看着他，引着Peter去和DUM-E玩，孩子渴望坏了。

这话几乎吓了Stephen一条，不知道Tony怎么能准确地知道自己在想什么，但他会努力学会习惯的。

“伤疤能够揭露一个人的韧性和力量，或者还有愚蠢。今天很忙？”Stephen指了指Tony的着装。

“是啊，多谢关心，亲爱的，你呢？” Tony调笑着，站起来双手托着屁股。

“再用这种口气和我说话你就睡沙发去吧。我和Peter的校长见了面。”

“都还好吗？”所有的假笑都不见了，Tony回头看了看Peter和DUM-E一起玩的方向。

“可能有点欺凌的问题，他们会密切关注。”

Tony手指弯了弯，忍住了。“可怜的孩子。小孩都是混蛋，”他低声说。

“是的，但他也需要为自己挺身战斗。我不能替他打所有的仗。”

“但是看看他，他多可爱，谁能对他那么刻薄呃。嘿，Peter，来一下。”

Peter听话地小跑了过来，机械手臂跟在他后面。

“机器人怎么样了？”

“挺好的，我已经建立了一个能让它的手臂移动的机制，”Peter兴奋地滔滔不绝起来，对着Stephen茫然的表情皱了皱眉。

“要看点酷酷的东西吗？JARVIS。”

“是的，Sir？”

Peter尖叫了一下跌跌撞撞朝Stephen跑去，Stephen一手将他抱起来，让孩子坐在自己身上，抬头望着天花板。

“对不起Peter我不是故意要吓你的。”Tony用手拍了拍Peter，看了看Stephen是否还好。“是JARVIS,他是……” Tony用手掌摸了摸下巴想了一会儿，“他是我的AI，一个机器人大脑。”

“我倾向于我不仅仅是个‘机器人大脑’。”天花板上的声音说道，带着一丝讽刺的口气。

“也就你会造一个会讽刺人的机器人出来。”Stephen开玩笑说。

“JARVIS最初是一个自然语言的用户界面计算机系统，你知道那是什么吧？”

“那意味着你可以和他交谈，他会按你的要求做，例如在Google上打字，但他会说话。”

Stephen低头看着坐在自己身上的孩子，直到现在都还是一脸印象深刻的样子。

“我必须得说，Sir，我能理解为什么你对年轻的Parker先生印象如此深了，看来他可能会超过你。”

“好了好了，让我们先别摆脱你的创造者哈，嘘。”

“JARVIS刚建成的时候还只是个接口程序，现在，日积月累，他已经是世界上最复杂的AI了。”

“比Alexa好？” Stephen朝天花板问。

“Alexa！”Tony嗤了一下，“JARVIS可以自己思考，而不用被语音命令限制！”

“我不确定Sir，你最常让我做的就是放音乐，那恰好也是Alexa最常见的指令之一。”

Stephen看着Tony一脸尴尬皱眉，忍俊不禁。

“重点是，Peter，”他继续说，刻意忽略了Stephen的话，让Peter在Stephen的怀抱中咯咯笑着，“是的，JARVIS不仅非常聪明，而且还经营了我大部分业务，负责我的安全。当你和我在一起的时候，没什么能伤害到你。就算恶霸都不行。大厦是安全屋，在这里你想做任何事情都可以。”

“要是那个……怎么办？”Peter突然安静下来，啃着拇指边的皮。Stephen伸手将他的手指从嘴里抽出来，等Peter说话。“如果我不想一直发明怎么办？我还能来这儿吗？我能带着我的乐高来嘛？” Peter低声说。

Stephen感觉一阵强烈的情感浮上来涌向怀抱中的孩子，他的心脏发疼，确信这也反映在了自己脸上。他瞥了一眼Tony Stark，对方脸上是与Stephen胸口如出一辙的情绪。

“当然，你可以的，一个安全的地方，记住了？”

Stephen感觉口袋里震动起来，将他从那股感情之中震醒出来。

“抱歉，”他喃喃道，将Peter用前臂抱住，伸手进口袋里，“是医院。”

Tony伸手比了个“嘘”的手势，伸手抱着Peter的胳膊下面接过，轻轻让他站到地上。“想看看JARVIS还能做些什么吗？”

Stephen一边听电话一边低声咒骂了一声，拨通了May的电话。他注意到Tony用余光打量自己，然后将Peter对Stephen的小危机的注意力分散了开去。

“嘿，我是Stephen。你能帮我照看Peter几个小时吗？我有个紧急手术。”

听到回答之后他捏了捏鼻梁，直觉头痛。他放弃了希望她提前下班的建议，他一直都很感激对方的帮助，但她也要为维持生计而努力。

“怎么了？你看起来很紧张。”Tony到了他身边，紧紧抓着他的胳膊。

“医院有紧急手术，来吧Peter，你得和一位接诊员一起待一会儿，我们走吧。”

“啊！”Peter发着牢骚，夸张地跳到地上伸出了腿。“爸爸，不要！太无聊了！我不能留在这儿和Stark先生一起吗！”

尽管他很努力严加克制着脾气了，但看着Peter和Tony都睁大了眼睛，烦恼还是忍不住流露了出来。

“ **不。** 他已经做了够多了——”

“我可以帮你看看他。”Tony双手插兜，晃了晃。

“等等……什么？”

“你可以来帮我们，对吧Peter？”

“是的！求你了爸爸！我不想和Emma一起玩，她太无聊了。”

“Tony，我不觉得这是你——”

“你去吧，孩子，我和你爸爸说几句话，行吗？”

“好的，Stark先生！DUM-E你能帮我把这个面板关掉吗？”

当Tony把他拖进实验室的时候Stephen语无伦次地表示了抗议。

“听着，我可以照看他一会儿，你去拯救生命。没问题的。”

“Tony，要照顾他有一堆事情，我知道你有的是要忙的事，”Stephen想更加努力反驳，但这么想是……合理的。不，简直是荒谬，Tony Stark是一家跨国公司的老板，Stephen甚至无法想象要占用他的时间。

“Doc，作为一家公司的CEO的最大好处就是我是自己的老板，除了我没人比我位置高了。我晚上剩下的时间接下来就只有发明，你有我的号码，我会记得给他吃饭的。我保证。”

“你连自己都喂不饱，没法照顾自己吧。”

Stephen有可靠消息能证明这个。凌晨四点成功完成发明狂欢之后抱怨自己饿死了，然后发现自己快一天没吃东西了。

“我可以插个话吗，先生？Stark先生确实有让我提醒他做这些，如果他没有足够的睡眠和物质摄入的话我能够暂停实验室所有的功能。”

“保姆协议。”Tony一脸睿智地点点头。

“听起来可不是让人放心的事。”

Tony笑了，“你不相信我吗？”

说到点子了。

他越过Tony的肩膀，看着Peter和机械臂说话，活泼、快乐、感到安全。然后他望着Tony的眼睛。

“如果你有需要的话——”

“好的好的我会打电话给你的。”Tony赶着他走。

“Tony，我是认真的。”

“我也是，Doc，别担心，我会看着他。你可以相信我。”

“我知道。”Stephen笑着说，Tony的嘴微微颤抖，笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：托尼给了孩子一个安全的避风港。  
> 我们可以想，不知道托尼自己是不是曾经在躲在那里舔舐自己的伤口呢。  
> 而现在他用这样的温柔对待遇到的人，他有多么好。  
> （还替奇奇带娃！这是什么绝世总裁啊！这要是对奇奇没意思我脱坑！）


	6. 3-1

Stephen瘫软地靠在电梯反光的厢壁上，精疲力尽感深入骨髓。整个手术耗时数小时，他们花了大量的精力和注意在各种细节上，他的精神备受摧残，但他还得送Peter回家，哄他上床，然后自己吃个饭。

他还能这样坚持多久？照顾孩子，同时努力维持手术，然后两件事现在已经相互影响，他的身体则在两者之间被消耗。或许是时候考虑为了Peter找个家里的保姆，又或者削减他自己的工作时间，但那样的话他们不得不搬出顶层公寓然后住到别处去。

让Peter住到乡下会不会更好呢？那儿有更新鲜的空气、更多的空间、更安全的环境。Stephen不确定通勤是不是方便，但也许他能克服的。

Stephen喜欢他的公寓，但如果需要的话，他会放弃，但这还不是问题所在。这里有他们的支撑后盾，有May和Christine，Peter的学校和校长，他们在支持着他，他和Peter都喜欢住在纽约。

电梯门砰的打开，Stephen扯了扯衬衫，用手拢了一把脸，至少好让自己看起来像样些。他注意到走廊里的装饰，家具比他自己公寓里的要豪华多了。

他敢打赌Tony的公寓面积至少是自己的五倍大，里面还有一个机器人军队……诸如《Jetsons》里面那样。

他抬手敲门，门应声而开。

“嗨？”

机器人管家没有回应。

“Tony？”

“Sir目前在办公室里，沿走廊一直走右拐。”

Stephen还不太习惯JARVIS，他小心翼翼地瞥了一眼天花板，在入口处脱下鞋子，踩着光滑的地板走了过去，袜子有些打滑。

面前简直像经历过一场大屠杀。

三张大沙发中间的咖啡桌上散落着软笔和纸张，巨大的等离子电视屏上不停放着卡通片，地板上堆着覆盖着毯子的靠垫做成的堡垒。

透过自己儿子搞的破坏，Stephen吹了一声口哨，在现场转悠，打量着各种东西。这里装修精致优雅，和他自己的品味很接近。闪闪发光的硬木地板上只放着一块豪华厚实的地毯，Stephen忽略掉了上面散落着的糖果。

“JARVIS？”

“是的，医生？”

“我没找到到Tony。”

“我很抱歉，Sir已经去餐厅了。”

Tony家里有几扇巨大的落地窗。Stephen走了过去，快速绕过那里，用手指在放在角落里的钢琴上弹了一下，然后转向窗外的风景，凝视着纽约，灯光闪烁着，如同钻石与红宝石在灰色天幕中闪耀。

“你应该去看看我在马里布的住处。”一个低沉的声音在他身后响起。

Stephen的目光通过玻璃的反射与Tony的相遇，他们彼此凝视了很久，或许是Stephen已经昏昏欲睡了，但他感觉他们之间有那么一瞬间，有几乎是激烈而紧张的感觉。

天色晚了，他很累了，所以他很感激这个人。仅此而已。

Tony穿着牛仔裤和T恤，一贯的完美发型揉得凌乱，手里拿着文件。这是一个看起来更柔软、更人性化的Tony，Stephen发觉自己很喜欢他这个样子。

尽管他们在短信中很亲近，但很少见到真正的Tony Stark。Stephen有刹那的恍惚，只当是自己工作的时间超乎寻常导致没休息好的缘故，但那天晚上，当他们喝了酒之后，Stephen曾看见这个傲慢、自信的商人的面具裂开了一道缝隙，从中他窥探了一二。

Stephen非常了解人们，懂得人什么时候会隐瞒什么，什么时候又是在保护自己。尽管Tony竭力说服了他人，但他还是无意说漏了嘴太多次。他的父亲伤害了他，让他感到自己一无是处。他心碎了，而Stephen未曾经历过那种感觉，只能猜测那痛苦让人难以承受。

无论Tony Stark的过去发生了什么，无疑都造就了今时今日的这个男人——一个觉得必须将自己隐藏在那个公众形象背后、不能表现出任何软弱的人。但尽管如此，他依然尽力去救Peter，到医院看望孩子，然后对他们的生活保持着热情。

Stephen不禁觉得获得了一项重要的成就。

他们不仅仅是发发短信的随便什么朋友。他们是亲密的朋友，就像他和Christine那样。

“手术怎么样了？”

“成功了，她会康复。Peter在哪里？”

“睡着了，在某间客房里，来吧。”

Stephen之前没注意到Tony原来拿着一支原子笔，将笔别在耳朵后边了。他引Stephen穿过一条走廊的岔口，走到一扇半开的门前。床头还亮着一盏灯，屋子中间冰冷地放置着一张大床，昏暗的灯光照亮了躺在巨大的床铺上的Peter，

“JARVIS在看着他，但是我把门开着就能听得更清楚，你知道，万一他需要什么呢。”这是另一次极为少见的时刻；Stephen能听出Tony声音中的不确定，与他通常那种自信、温文尔雅的亿万富翁形象相去甚远。

他嘴上没有回答，只是伸手捏了捏Tony的肩膀，然后轻手轻脚穿过房间，抚平Peter的刘海，吻了吻孩子的前额。

他们出去的时候Stephen关上了身后的门，站在那儿晃了一下，扶住了门框。Tony可能注意到了，但他什么都没说，一直等到他们回到了客厅。

“他和我的助理Pepper很合得来，简直迷上了对方。我从不知道Pepper的母性这么强，总之，我想你可能会迟点到，就让她去买了些东西然后哄Peter睡了。东西都在这儿呢，你不会相信她都选了什么的，你知道Underoos吧？她挑的睡衣简直是公然敲竹杠！”

Tony想Peter一样漫无天际地讲着。

“你要咖啡吗？还是来点更猛的？你到家的时候我点了汉堡，应该很快就到了。”

家。

这只不过是信口开河随口一句，并不代表任何意义，但Stephen只觉得喉咙哽咽。

他不记得回家……有人等着是什么感觉。他的公寓一直是空着的，而自从照顾Peter以来，他就既没有时间、也没有心思考虑这件事情了。

Stephen觉得自己或许是因为睡眠不足而太过情绪了，但这种感觉……这感觉……

好吧，真是太好了。

“谢谢，但我可能该走了。你已经帮了我一个大忙，可能都影响你工作了。”

“Stephen，停。我喜欢和他在一块儿，他已经睡了。别慌张也别想太多了，吃点东西休息下好吗？天啊，你比我还糟。坐下。你可以先吃东西，然后再带Peter回家，或者你也可以在他边上睡，我又不是没地方空。”

“Sir，食物到了。”

“啊，看吧！连JARVIS都认为你应该吃点。”

“专横的机器人和它的创造者。”Stephen抱怨着但坐到了客厅远处角落的餐桌边上，花了点工夫数了数有八张餐椅，好奇Tony到底为什么需要这么多椅子。

“来吧！”Tony自豪地宣布道，将一袋外卖推到他边上，在苏打水里插上吸管。

“我不喜欢——”

“任何含糖过多的东西，所以这水是给你的。”他眨眨眼，将瓶子转过去，对Stephen说。

“干得好。”Stephen伸手进袋子里打开，拿出汉堡咬了一口，深深叹了口气，“我总忘了我手术后有多饿。”

Tony清了清嗓子，一条腿搁在其中一把椅子上，伸手到自己的袋子里掏着。

“抱歉，我根本不会做饭。我妈妈会，现在还有一位女士才会做饭。”Tony若有所思地闭上眼睛，嚼着汉堡。

“是吗？你妈妈过去给你做的你最喜欢是吗？”Stephen问道，拧开水，深深喝了一口。

“千层面，妈妈（此处为意大利语妈妈）她——”Tony突然闭了一下嘴，脸颊微红，“我是说妈妈，他会做最好的意大利千层面。”

“啊，所以这就解释了你引人注目的肤色是怎么回事了，我还好奇你的血统呢，意大利菜很适合你。”Tony脸更红了，将薯条朝Stephen的脑袋丢了过来，Stephen笑了起来，一边躲开。“不要为你叫她什么觉得尴尬，无论如何都是你的妈妈呀。”

Tony什么都没说，只是吸着吸管，盯着天花板看。

“现在好些了吗？我又能做点什么去帮Peter呢？”Stephen问道，一边放慢了咀嚼的速度，胃里饥饿的大洞现在被填上了些了。

“我可以几天，甚至是几周不去想她……然后我就会时不时闻到她的香水味，或者从眼角看到她的样子。那些日子……很难熬。我知道她爱我，我永远都会想她。”Tony把外卖袋掏得沙沙作响，拿出另一个汉堡朝Stephen推过去。

“我永远都会想她，但你知道，我也已经接受了。我的意思是，我会希望她能看着我现在的样子，看到我结婚的典礼，看到未来她的孙子孙女，我知道她会为我感到骄傲，她理解我，她爱我……现在也会爱我，这就是我要记住的一切。”

Stephen说不出话来。他们一边吃，一边陷入了友好的沉默。

“Peter现在可能还不懂，孩子们天生就是自私的，但总有一天当他回首这些日子，回顾他经历的痛苦，会发现自己的父亲陪着他度过了这一切，不仅如此，还有你为了抚养他所做的牺牲。”

Stephen抓起一张餐巾纸擦掉手指上的油腻，好将注意力从眼中突如其来的灼痛分散开些。

“言归正传，这就要提到我想跟你谈谈的事情了。你吃完了吗？我们去沙发那里吧。”

Tony将乱糟糟的东西留在桌子上，将沙发上的几支笔拂掉，然后将地板上的垫子捡起来，这样他们就有地方坐了。

“这个我要留着，这张是给我的，Peter给我画的，但他说那些是给爸爸的。”

“你把这些都留着吗？”Stephen轻笑着，坐下来翻着。

“嗯……是啊？不然我还能怎么处理。我喜欢这个，挺酷的。”

Stephen看了看。典型的Peter画的火柴人风格，头比身体能承受的比例要大得多，但显然能看出他们三个，DUM-E还有另一个机器人。

“哦，那个是你（U）。”

“如果我是机器人，那这个写着爸爸箭头指着的人是谁？”

“不是说你，是我提过的U，我的另一个机器人。Peter早些时候见过。”Tony将画叠起来放进口袋里。“是的，现在我不能说太多细节，因为坦白说，Doc，你看起来糟透了，不过我有个提议给你。”

Stephen继续看着那些五颜六色的画，发出一个不置可否的哼声，表示自己在听。

“你过得很艰难，Stephen。”

他将双手放在腿上，有几张画飘到了地板上。愤怒感在他心里扬起了丑陋的脑袋，可Stephen还没来得及反驳，Tony就将一只手放在了他的膝盖上。

他没有很艰难。他尽力了。Tony怎么敢认为他……

“听我说完，如果你还生气的话，可以冲我发火然后走掉。”

Stephen保持了沉默。

“我长话短说，因为你看着快要睡过去了，但我记得你说过的，关于你对神经科学的研究，在你变成半全职爸爸之前，你有多热爱那个。”

“重点是？”Stephen厉声说道，感觉被攻击了。即使已经过了好几个月，他放弃了生活、放弃了激情，这仍然是一个禁区。

“Stark工业一直希望在假肢制造的领域有所拓展，有些日子了，现在——”

“用来帮助拯救因为你的武器造成截肢的人吗？”

Tony愣住了，睁大眼睛，手埋进了膝间。

该死，Stephen知道自己很累，但他太敏感了，Tony并不是想要攻击自己。

“对不起，我真的太过分了。”Tony什么也没说，Stephen知道自己真的太过分了，这不是一个小小的道歉能消除的。“Tony……我知道你可能不明白，但我的研究对我来说很重要，是的，我明白我不得不放弃研究去照顾Peter，是的，我明白坚持我可以回去研究这个想法很自私，但这还是……像一个敞开的伤口。”

“我明白了。”

“不，别这样，我不是故意要那么说的，拜托，你知道你对我有多重要。”

“我不过是跟你发发信息的人，偶尔帮你看看孩子，除此之外就没有了。”Tony叹了口气，没有同情，只是听天由命地叹了口气。

“你是我每天每个小时都在发信息的人，我期待想知道消息的人，我把你当成很好的朋友。别让我……那么把你推开。”

Stephen真的害怕了，害怕自己搞砸了，害怕Tony不会像Christine和May一样容忍他的脾气。

“我一直在考虑修复、假肢之类的东西，并且我一直在想可能存在一种可控的路线，一个接口能直接连接到——”

“神经系统。”Stephen坐了起来，打起了精神，“一种假肢，能够骗过神经系统，让它相信那就是真的。”

“没错，”Tony笑笑。“现在我觉得机器人这方面我没问题了，但我需要一个有神经科学知识的人，一个医生，人们可能会这么说。”

“你想让我帮忙吗？”

“我希望你能减少在医院的工作时间，然后重新开始你的研究。可能不是你想要的领域，但是是一个开始，对吧？我得告诉你Stark工业有一套很好的保险方案，有个很帅的CEO，会照顾好有家庭的人的。”

“Tony……你为什么要这么做？”

Tony站起来，在地毯上踱了一会儿，然后透过巨大的窗户向外眺望。

“当我继承公司时，我对我们所做的事情只有一个模糊的概念。我还很年轻，享受着赚钱的感觉和发明的机会，不在乎钱从哪儿来。Stane，我父亲的商业伙伴，替我经营公司。”

Stephen看着Tony把手放在玻璃上，闭上了眼睛。他屏住呼吸，害怕如果自己说话的话会让Tony停下来。

“当我最终成长起来并接管了公司之后，发现了有人将公司制造的用来保护国家的武器秘密贩卖给恐怖分子。经过调查，所有证据都指向了Stane。”

“Tony……”

“那天晚上，我查看了我父亲所有旧的文件，公司记录，照片，仍然没法确定他是否知道Stane在做些什么，Stark工业在做些什么。我能想到的就只有，这是我真的想要的东西吗？我真的想要追随父亲的脚步吗？”

Stephen感受到了Tony所说的一切意味着的重量，这是对他的信任。

“我关闭了Stark工业的武器部门，是的，你说得对，这一部分是因为我想要帮助因Stark武器而受害的人。然而，这也是因为为我想帮助你和Peter。你不必非得接受，但我想给你一个机会让你能再次从事你的研究，能和Peter共度时光。”

Stephen张开嘴，但说不出话来。

“考虑一下，Doc。你能帮助我做我想做的事情，我也能帮你，这就是朋友会做的，对吧？”Tony转过身来，双手叉腰，微笑着。

“我会考虑的。”

“很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：出现了！托尼雇奇奇！请问奇奇成为托尼的雇员/医生有过多少次？（形同包……那什么）（不是）  
> 今天的托尼也好温柔，怪不得手术累死累活回到大厦的奇奇会有“回家”的感觉呢。有人在等你呢，Doc。  
> （答应他答应他答应他）


	7. 3-2

Stephen的思绪漂流着，缓缓地转变成半成形的想法。他听见一个低沉的声音，让他试图将自己扯过去。

“现在试着把机械装置拧松些，你能看出来它太紧了吗？”

那是Tony的声音。

他闭上眼睛，想要回到无梦的漆黑的睡眠中去。他将毯子拉得更靠近脖子，将鼻子凑过去埋进那一团柔软的地方，让呼吸放缓，冷静，放松下来。

“像这样吗？”

他的思绪猛的从悬崖边回过神来。为什么Peter醒了？该死，今天是上学的日子吗？

Stephen撑开眼皮，瑟缩了一下，因为眼皮就像是被力胶粘在了一起。他真的需要一个好的睡眠习惯了，还是那么累。他抬起头，睡眼惺忪地环顾房间。

他在哪儿呢？

“有用了，Stark先生！”

“嘘睡衣宝宝，爸爸需要睡觉呢，不过是的，干得好。”

他还在Tony家里。头底下垫着一个枕头，身上裹着一条厚厚的毯子。Tony坐在地板上，Peter坐在他的两腿中间，他们在研究Peter的机器人。Stephen凝视着他们看了很久，感觉有一种满足渗进了自己的皮肤，深深浇灌进了自己的灵魂。

Stephen将毯子拉近自己，深深吸了一口那里属于Tony的挥之不去的气味，闭上眼睛继续睡了。

***

Stephen并不后悔选择了与Tony合作。医院同意了将他的工作时间减少到兼职的程度，他也保证了会接受任何需要他专业知识的手术，并且答应了Christine如果她需要可以打电话给他征求意见或是让他征求别人的意见。

减薪……令人难受，但他从Stark工业获取的报酬已经绰绰有余，远不止这些，本来足够让他完全从医院辞职的了，但他有一种挥之不去的感觉，想将一只脚踩在门口以防万一。Tony全心全意地同意并支持了Stephen的决定，在被提问的时候给予建议，其他时间则都丢给Stephen自己判断。

Stephen感觉自己……又完整了。研究神经细胞，绘制神经系统图，探索电气神经系统与化学神经系统之谜……他很满足。这种幸福感渗透到了他生活的其他方面。他能安稳地陪着Peter，不再那么紧张恐慌了，能够好好享受他们在一起的时光，而不是一只眼睛盯着儿子另一边还要盯着别的。

Peter也在这样的情况下好好成长起来了。他开心地和爸爸一起玩乐高，在Stephen从学校接他回来时面带微笑，可以真正读睡前故事而不是深夜故事了。

一切都要感谢Tony。

Stephen甚至不知道该怎么开口感谢对方。

“别傻了，Doc，”有一次Tony在他试图提这桩事情的时候对他说，“我们想帮助别人，你想帮助别人，这对我们都有好处。”

Stephen和Banner也成了朋友，当Stephen在那里时，后者也经常来实验室工作。当Banner看到Tony给Stephen工作的环境之后，惊讶地抽了一口气然后将Stephen拖到了楼下几层自己的实验室里，那里有更好的医疗设备。他们就在那儿，因为对人类细胞的迷恋和对楼上某个亿万富翁的喜爱而达成了一致。

他最喜爱的时刻就是Peter也加入的时候。Stephen没做完多少活儿，Tony也没有。但在最初的新鲜感消失之后，Tony依然对Peter抱有无休止的耐心。Tony目睹了六岁孩子发脾气的全部能量，见过了Peter最消沉不合作的状态，但仍然希望孩子能在他身边。

Tony可以用Stephen做不到的激情鼓励孩子，接受孩子的局限，在看见男孩打哈欠的时候拿走他的螺丝刀并无视他的抗议。虽然Stephen在与Tony一起工作的时候已经了解到这个男人在照顾自己的方面几乎一点都不行，但Tony从来不会忘记照顾Peter。

“我们发明家累的时候就不干活了，我们需要集中精力！”Tony命令道，一边抬头看着Stephen。“另外，我觉得是饭点了，对吧？”

并不只有Tony参与了Peter的生活，Banner则是一位耐心的老师和听众，会解释自己在做什么，帮Peter扩展对生物科学上的知识。还有Pepper，一个热情、有些暴躁的红发姑娘，一个坚定的指导者，不允许Tony胡说八道，成了Peter另一个母亲形象一般的存在。她有空的时候就给Peter读故事，玩拼图，和他一起搭乐高积木。

Happy，Tony的保镖兼司机则和Tony一样喜欢用芝士汉堡把Peter宠坏，总是随Peter的意思带他去五岭花园玩追追逃逃、打标签或者任何Peter能想得出来的无聊游戏。

然后还有Rhodey，Tony校园时期最好的朋友，是Tony生活中另一个坚定的影响力。Stephen渐渐了解到Tony需要他们，他的激动常常需要被控制。Tony和Stephen又出去喝了几次啤酒，分享了这些人对Tony的生活习惯和职业习惯的不满，另一方面，Stephen在他的身上找到了一个相似的灵魂。

这就是Stephen现在的生活。

他们以这样的方式继续了几周，直到终于，Tony和Stephen的项目准备就绪。

Stephen站在看起来像是医院病房却远比他工作的医院科技高超得多的房间里，在手术台边，一边越过Tony的肩头看了一眼他在翻阅的医疗档案。

“那么，谁是我们不幸的小白鼠呢？”

“James Busomething Barnes中士。”Tony读道，将文件递给Stephen。

“他随时都会到——”

“Sir，Barnes先生到了。”JARVIS说。

“马上好。”

Tony将椅子转过来，站起来扯了扯衬衫，将想象中的折痕抚平。

Stephen听到实验室门打开的声音，振作起精神，Pepper的高跟鞋发出咔哒咔哒的声音，领着他们的实验对象进入了实验室。她给了他一个简短的微笑，点点头然后离开实验室。

“Pepper，麻烦给Peter弄点水果或别的什么。”他朝她喊道。

“我会尽量的Stephen。”他听见她咯咯笑着走了。

“Barnes先生，请坐。我是Tony Stark，这位是Stephen Strange医生。”

“请叫我Bucky，没人叫我Barnes先生。”

Tony伸出手，Barnes笑着握了握，坐到座位上，他的目光在Tony就坐的过程中一直都没有离开Tony。

Stephen看着他笑了笑，打量着这个人的样子。胡子拉渣的下颌，看见Tony时睁大的明亮蓝色眼睛。Stephen尽量将目光避开了Barnes的假肢。如果他们的方法有效，如果他和Tony是对的，那么可能会彻底改变义肢的领域，可以改变生活。

Stephen心里有一个极小极小的部分有些惊骇。如果这次成功了的话，会意味着自己要回到傲慢的样子，回到他曾经的样子吗？

他的小腿仿佛感应到了他的痛苦，紧绷起来。Tony还在和Barnes讨论着，但是在桌子底下捏了捏他的腿。

那个人总是太知道怎样对自己好了。

“现在，Bucky，我相信你知道自己为什么来这里。我们希望借助这种新的假肢让你拥有更大的活动范围，你的神经系统应该会相信这就是你真正的肢体。”

“我听说你是个天才。”Barnes的注意力都集中在Tony身上。

这让Stephen生气。

“Tony Stark，天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”Tony立刻接话，给了Barnes一个懒散的笑容。

“花花公子哈？”

“前花花公子。”Tony玩笑道。

Stephen看着他们互动，感觉并不舒服。他说不出是什么缘故。他……对Tony有保护欲。他不停越过医疗档案从上方偷看Bucky（老实说这个名字太蠢了）和Tony聊天，脸上带着轻松的笑容。他浑身散发出自信，魅力，Stephen可以理解，他是一名士兵，必须跟各种各样的人打交道。

Stephen觉得不安。

“我的保险能理赔吗？”Barnes朝着无菌台上的手臂点了点头。

“这是基础性实验，有点像互免试用。你为我们试用这条手臂，进行检查和数据分析，我们来承担这方面的任何医疗费用。没有记录，Barnes先生。”

“Bucky。”男人微笑着舔了舔下唇。

Stephen觉得有什么抓住了自己的胃——他看到Tony的目光被这个动作所吸引，瞳孔张大了。

“那么，Bucky。”Tony迅速掩盖了自己的失神，但Stephen发现了。

“手臂不会有任何问题，如果我觉得它有害的话，是不会对任何人进行试验的。我们Stark工业……感谢你们所做的一切，感谢你们在博览会上保证了我们的安全。这是我的……我们的，”Tony朝Stephen点点头，“希望，希望这个能为你曾经拥有的生活铺平道路。”

“我能用它做什么呢？这是一个发光的版本吗？”Barnes将塑料义肢举起来，是整个的动作，而非单单移动了手指。

“啊Bucky，准备好大吃一惊吧。你可以取下你的手臂来吗？”

Tony靠近Stephen，借着检查假肢的名义，靠到Stephen身边，口中呶了一个问题：

**你还好吗？**

Stephen猛地点了点头，将注意力转回到Barnes身上。

“好了，正如他们可能会跟你解释的那样，我们今天要适应的手臂是一种肌电义肢，利用剩余肢体中的现存的肌肉来创造能使手臂工作所需的电信号，有点复杂。我要先将传感器连接到你的肩膀上，然后再装上手臂。这不是永久解决方案，我们需要先看看它是如何运作的，然后再来找长期解决方案。”

“比如？Barnes问道。

“我们可以通过手术将传感器植入你的手臂，使这些变化变成永久的。”Stephen替Tony回答道。

“好了，”Tony拍了拍手，将文件给Stephen，“Bucky，如果你能为我躺到桌子上去，我就能给你装这条手臂了。”

“你想要麻醉或是什么吗，可能会有点不适。”Stephen问道。

“不用了，谢谢。”Barnes盯着Tony，甚至没看Stephen一眼。

“我要抓住你的手臂了，Buckaroo。”

 **Buckaroo** ？

Barnes朝Tony又看了一眼，然后笑着摊开了腿。

Stephen的手指攥紧了文件，弄皱了纸张。

求你了。这个人不可能是认真的。

Stephen感觉眼睛都要从头上瞪出来了，Tony挤在Barnes身边，几乎胸口贴着胸口。Tony用牙齿叼着螺丝刀，将传感器连接到Barnes原来的假肢接口上，眉毛因为专注拧成一团。

“所以，你说前花花公子，你安定下来了，甜心？”

Stephen听见这轻浮的慢吞吞的调情的调子，有布鲁克林的口音在里面，咬紧牙关。Tony一定注意到Barnes盯着他的样子了，还不停偷瞄Tony的屁股，Stephen想将Tony晃醒。因为Barnes那试图调情的可笑举动让Tony的颧骨染上了愚蠢的红晕。

拜托，说得好像Tony会因为这么明目张胆的东西而受宠若惊似的。

“还没有，但我已经不参加毫无意义的sex派对了。”

“那可真可惜，像你这么美的人要度过寂寞的夜晚。”

“Barnes **先生，** 我们能暂停一会儿不合适的行为并集中精力处理眼前的事情吗。”Stephen厉声说道。

Tony和Barnes都朝他嗤了一声。

“好了应该可以了，JARVIS你可以调出Bucky的扫描结果让Stephen看看嘛？Doc你准备好了吗？”

“什么扫描？”Barnes，最后又看了他一眼。

“我们需要确保机器人与你的神经通路同步。我们试图骗过你的神经系统，让它认为这是你真正的手臂，然后给机器人能让手臂做出反应的刺激。”

“好的，所以我需要做什么？”

“一些基本动作， **Barnes先生** 。”Stephen强调了一下他的名字。Stephen转移到实验室的另一边，皱着眉头若有所思地看着扫描结果。“到目前为止一切看起来都不错，你觉得呢？”他问道，转身去听Tony的意见。但是，Tony没在他边上，仍然在Barnes那里，对士兵说的什么话笑了起来。

“真的吗？”Tony走了过来。“我来看看这个有没有奏效。”

“不好意思，我有点注意力不集中，Tony太好看了，太让人分心了。”Barnes玩笑道，朝Tony懒懒地眨了个眼。

“我不知道。我没兴趣。”Stephen厉声说着将文件夹丢在了桌子上。“现在你能来看看这个吗？”

Tony呆呆地望着他，睁大了眼睛，张开了嘴巴。

“Tony？”

如果不是Stephen了解的话，他会说这个人看起来几乎……受伤了。

“噢，那是什么？”Tony站在Stephen身边，看着JARVIS投射的扫描图，就像是淋湿的狗狗将水抖落一样摇了摇头。“嗯，看来其中一个传感器发出的信号不太对。Bucky？你可以顺时针旋转你的手腕吗？”

Barnes在手做出了想做的事情的时候惊叹地喊了一声。

“现在逆时针方向转。是的，就是这样，我可以解决。”

Tony再次走到Barnes边上，击中注意力将螺丝刀用在肩膀上，舌头抿在双唇间。

“好了，我想我们搞定了，感觉怎么样？”Tony拍了拍Barnes的另一个肩膀，微微晃了晃，露出了灿烂的笑容。

尽管对Barnes的行为感到烦躁，但在他弯曲肘部、摆动前臂，带着震惊的表情动了动手指的时候，Stephen还是抑制不住兴奋之情。

“我……怎么会……我能感觉到……”

Tony转向Stephen，笑得更开心了，眼中闪烁着成功的光芒。Stephen回已微笑，被想要冲过去将Tony抱在怀里的冲动所淹没。他做到了，他帮忙创造了可以帮助别人的东西。Tony帮他又一次开辟了新的医疗途径。

“试用一周左右，然后回来扫描，然后我们可以看看是否能作为永久性的附属。”Tony笑着说。

Stephen需要和Tony一起庆祝一下。喝一杯，吃一顿晚餐，还有随便什么。一个想法在他脑海中萌芽。晚餐。他可以给Tony做一顿晚餐。Tony说过他妈妈会做好吃的千层面，说他想念那个。Stephen就很擅长做千层面。

“我怎么才能……才能感谢你的？”Barnes听上去快要哭了，Stephen发现自己正在重新评估对这个人的看法。

“什么时候吃个饭怎么样？”Tony问道。

等等。

**什么？**

Stephen不由得向后退了一步，血液在血管里结了冰。

“你没义务试验这个，当然了，义肢，”Tony伸出手，用手指敲了敲，“这都是为了帮助人们，给人带来新的生机，尤其是那些在黑夜里保护我们安全的士兵。但晚餐，嗯，已经准备好了。”

Stephen觉得喘不过气来，胸腔在想象的压力下绷紧。他匆匆踉跄着走开，假装对实验室后面的什么东西产生了兴趣。

他是病了吗？是因为成功的喜悦而头脑发热了吗？

Stephen知道成功是什么感觉。这要糟糕得多。这是痛苦。

“Stephen？你还好吗？'

他感觉背上一阵压力，紧绷地耸了耸肩，在彼此之间留出了距离。

“我很好。他接受你的提议了？”

“我们交换了电话，目前没什么确定的结果，让我们看看结果怎样。可以吗？”

“你是什么意思？”Stephen的指甲楔进了手掌。

“好吧，知道某人是个双，和看到他大胆的调情之间还是有区别的。不想让你觉得你被忽视了。”

“我不在乎你是什么人。”Stephen发现自己在生气。

“天啊，你怎么了？这是个该庆祝的事情，我们做到了！我们向前迈出了一大步！来吧Stephen，我们出去吧！”

“没什么。就这样，我要走了。”

“嘿！蠢蛋！Stephen？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：这绝对是喜欢！吃醋就是喜欢！  
> 感谢助攻。每个人表达的方式不同嘛，内敛的奇奇可能要吃点亏不过没关系。  
> 看了下最大的问题就是一开始奇奇根本没往那个方向想，因为他是“直”（虽然也不一定）的。所以，吃醋了可以小小刺激一下了。  
> 祝愉快。鞠躬。


	8. 4-1

第4章

**你怎么这么久都没给我发消息？拜托，蠢蛋，我自己读自己的很无聊。**

Tony又发来了一条消息。Stephen握着自己的手机，身体前倾，将前额抵在餐桌凉凉的木质上。他无法弄清几天前在实验室里发生了什么，Barnes做了某些激怒他的事情。他了解过度的保护欲是怎样的感觉；当别人对Christine不好的时候他会有那种感觉。

但这次不是那种感觉。

感觉是……

妒忌。

他会变成那样的朋友吗？那种不肯让Tony在生命里拥有别的重要的另一半的人，因为他会担心这样的关系会占去他们友谊的时间。这样的想法有毒，且不公平，Tony应当可以去约会，可以去追求幸福。

Stephen很多年没有拥有过Tony这样的朋友了，更遑论他还能信任地将Peter也托付。可是这样……在彼此之间保持距离并不公平。

对不起，一直在忙工作，我得承认没你的消息会更安静点。

他迫切地想询问Tony是不是一直在和Barnes聊，他们是不是约会了。

 **你有空吗？你有没有吃过沙瓦玛（某种小吃）？我不知道是什么东西但想尝一下，没人愿意跟我一起去。** Tony在几秒钟内就回了过来。

啊我很荣幸被你当成最后的选择。

**好吧，我可能夸大了没人愿意跟我去的部分。那我再试一次吧。和我一起去吃沙瓦玛，蠢蛋。**

Stephen用手掌揉了揉眼睛。倒不是他不想见Tony，只是……

我忙着照顾Peter。

**不，你没有，你说过他今天要去见May的，我记得。**

Stephen发现自己看到这条的时候笑了，被Tony还记得感动了。

那我在医院忙呢。

**不，今天你休息，如果你在工作的话就不会回复了。来啦，我请客。**

真是混球亿万富翁。

**所以那就是同意了？？？**

今晚过来，带外卖。

***

“这就是为什么你都没什么朋友的缘故。”Tony一边说一遍舞了舞手里的袋子，还有给自己的苏打水以及给Stephen的水。

“谢了我有不少朋友，你可以留下吃的然后走了。”

Tony低声抱怨着走了过去，一边瞄准Stephen的肚子用手肘顶了一下。

“Peter不在你觉得寂寞了？”Tony走向厨房，回头喊着，将袋子放在厨房的柜台上。

“他不在的时候感觉很怪，但这让我的脑子有空不去思考。我不用担心他会伤到自己，也不用担心不停被问问题。”

“嘿那可是天才的标志！这就是我们学习的方式！”

“解释了智商。”Stephen嗤之以鼻，走进起居室坐在沙发前面等Tony。在地板上盘着腿吃东西已经变成他们一个诡异的习惯，可能是因为他们在实验室一起工作的时候就那么吃的。没有Peter在一起坐在Stephen的腿上吃饭，感觉有点怪怪的。

“我们到底要吃什么？”Stephen喊着，听见厨房传来沙沙的声音。

“不知道，”Tony回过头来，把东西挑出来装进盘子里。

“真棒。”

Stephen忐忑地咬了一口吃的，一声惊讶的感慨从口中溢出。

“噢，是烤肉，不错。”Tony愉快地喊了一声，在他身边安顿下来。

他的问题在脑海中嗡嗡作响，他们坐在那里，膝盖相抵，想要知道结果的渴望绝望地啃噬着Stephen。他得像个办法让问题在谈话中自然而然地浮现，他觉得Tony不会介意他这么问的，但是他不想让Tony觉得自己对他的性取向有什么不适。

“你有Barnes的消息吗？假肢植入物有什么问题没有？”

“Barnes？噢，你是说Bucky啊。”Tony吃了一大口，满嘴都是，在Stephen对自己的粗鲁表示的愤慨面前笑了起来。

“是啊，我们一直有互发短信，但他没说手臂出什么问题，如果要说有什么的话，就是他对新的生活感激不尽吧。”Tony扯过饮料吸了一口吸管。

Stephen的目光落在Tony唇珠的位置。

“那么，进展如何？”

“听着，我知道，我明白你在努力，但说实话，Doc，这他妈太尴尬了。”

“什么？”

“我喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，就是那样，你不用觉得问会尴尬。我们也不必非得讨论爱情生活。”

“等等，等等，Tony等一下。我不在乎你是双性、同性抑或泛性恋什么的，不是那个。”

哦不。

“那么，那是什么呢？”Tony放下食物，抱着胳膊背靠着沙发，聚精会神地盯着Stephen。

Stephen试图想出一种方法来挽救这个局面，一部分能够承认自己在嫉妒，担忧不能显得自己是个有毒的朋友。

“我有点……担心你。”Stephen犹豫着说。

“说。”

“Barnes……他的调情有点——”

“太猛了？”

Stephen点点头。

“他是个知道自己想要什么的男人，我尊重这一点。”Tony轻笑一声，松开手臂，用手指敲着膝盖。

“我想我不希望他把你当作一夜情或是伤害到你。”

“假如那就是我想要的呢？”Tony扬起眉毛，嘴角弯成一个假笑。

“那就好了，但注意安全Tony。”

“花花公子，前花花公子，记得吗，我能照顾好自己。”

“你已经不是了。”Stephen争辩道。

“是啊，好吧。”Tony纠结了一下，拿起吃的又咬了一口。

令人不安的沉默扼杀了所有更进一步谈谈的尝试。

“Stephen？谢谢。我没有多少真正值得信赖的朋友。除了Pepper和Rhodey，你可能就是我的全部了。我也不想失去你。”Tony嘟哝着。

“太好了，看来我们都疯了。”Stephen嘲笑道。

“你应该告诉我的。”

“要怎么说？‘Tony，我担心你找到伴儿了之后就不和我做朋友了，我没有安全感’？”

“哦天，你真该听听这些年我对Pepper和Rhodey做了多少让人没安全感的事情。老实说，那很正常，Doc。你觉得我就不担心一早醒来然后被你抛弃了吗？我的麻烦会不会将你推开？你会不会给Peter找到一个全新妈妈然后从此过上幸福的生活？”

“我现在并不想要一段恋情，但我明白你的意思。我保证不会抛弃你，你也保证不会抛弃我。你能继续和我儿子一起制造杀手机器人，强迫我参与疯狂的项目，我也可以继续唠叨你的可怕的健康习惯，并从你身上榨取免费的食物。”

Tony举起苏打水，朝Stephen的方向歪了歪。

“成交，一起坚持在一起到最后啊，蠢蛋。”

“现在是，永远是，混球。”

他们朝彼此微笑，Stephen感觉到自从见到Barnes以来一直存在的压力消失了。

“你可以自己和我约会的，你知道的，我有充分理由相信我床上功夫可好了，谁不想和我一起呢？”Tony伸手撩起T恤，露出了肌肉发达的小腹。

一阵恐惧袭击了Stephen，在他的灵魂中清晰地描绘了一条道路。

就是这样。

那就是一直在困扰他的事情。

“嘿，我开玩笑的好吗？天啊，别看起来那么惊慌。很多人都觉得我性感，谢谢。”Tony嘟囔了一句，继续吃东西。

该死的。

***

“来吧，说吧。”Christine在他们洗手的时候一边要求一边用肘轻轻顶了顶Stephen的胳膊。他用肥皂擦手的次数有点过多了，然后沮丧地将肥皂丢进水槽里，双手扶住池沿，垂下了头。

“Stephen？你还好吗？你生病了吗？”Christine用手拍了拍他的后背。

“我想我喜欢他，Christine。”他喉咙喑哑，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“谁？”

“Tony。Stark。Tony Stark。”

“我想你们是朋友，你和他聊得相当多。”她低声道，继续洗手，确定了没什么不对劲的。

“我们是的。但我想我喜欢他，Christine。”

“快点，洗干净你的指甲。”她踢踢他的鞋子用无聊的语气说道。

“你没听懂哪个部分，女士？”

“得了吧，Stephen，我早知道你对Tony有感情有些日子了，”她嘴角扬起抬头看他，“所以，为什么现在你发现了这个问题？”

“也许是因为，呃，我不知道，我以前从来没有过同性的恋爱关系？”他厉声说着，用力搓着指甲。

“Stephen，听我说。你对他的感觉，跟你对女人的感觉没什么不同是吗？”

“我从没对哪个女人有过浪漫的感情，除了我和他在一起的那个晚上。但如果我是把孤独感投射到他的身上了怎么办？我已经差不多一年没和任何人在一起了，如果我是将友谊误会成了更多的东西怎么办？”

“也许吧，”Christine耸了耸肩，“我个人并不认为性向是固定的。”

Stephen停下了手头的动作，听她说。

“社会告诉我们，我们必须得是其中一种。一旦我们决定了，就要待在那里。同性恋，双性恋，都不过只是标签，我们需要理解。即便你改变了身份，无论你对谁有感觉，你所认知到的仍然是你自己。”

“Christine……”

“无论如何，这就是我相信的。又或许你是对的，或许那是种投射。”Christine眨了眨眼，拿起无菌毛巾将手擦干。

***

Stephen戳了戳熟睡的Peter的胸膛，确认他睡了，然后用手抚了抚孩子的卷发，瞪了一会儿才踮着脚尖走出房间。晚上所有的任务完成了，所有分心的事都搁置在一边。Peter在自己的床上安然入睡——他和Christine今晚休班，后者反复向他保证除非有绝对紧急状况，她才会让医院联系他，比如医院里所有医生突然同时生病了。

他关掉了手机，这让他觉得心痛，因为他知道不可避免的，Tony会给自己发信息，然后如果Stephen没有以Tony觉得足够快的反应回复，他就会再发一次，肯定是这样。

尽管他是一个人待在公寓里，没人知道他在干什么，但Stephen仍然觉得自己在被观看、被评判，因为他在做可耻的事情。这很愚蠢，他完全支持同性该有的权利，他接待过受到仇视的病人，也非常清楚每个人有自己的癖好和偏向，这不是他的责任，也不该交由其他任何人来评判。

但是，他依旧觉得羞愧在胃里烧穿了一个洞。

“Stephen，别再傻了。做到这个，然后就能像平常一样对待Tony，而不是盯着他不放，只因为他是唯一一个在你身上花了时间的人。”

他关上卧室门，将笔记本电脑放在厚厚的被子上打开，一边等着加载一边想着他要做的事情。

在安全搜索引擎中输入同性恋的涩情内容让他有点无助，于是他尝试了比较 **温和的同性片** 关键词。

他带着临床实验的兴趣看了几分钟，注意到除了其中一方演员不是女性之外，这真的和异性片没有太大差别。口，手淫，通常不怎样的夸张表演。他从没真正对肛交产生兴趣，但如果他真的想一下的话，觉得自己也并不反对，只是他在短暂的一夜情之中没曾想过罢了。

天啊，他真是个混蛋。Stephen挠了挠后颈，再一次后悔自己做出的人生决定。难怪他对此如此纠结，他对一个人没有过感觉，所以即使他确实有感觉也没有认出来。

手指在键盘上盘旋，他在心里挣扎着，不知道自己是否愿意去到自己脑海中所想的地方。他纠结了一会儿，在经过一番细致的搜索之后，终于找到了一些东西。

这位出演的演员……长得看上去有点像Tony——同样柔软的柚木色眼睛，邪邪的笑容，浓密的头发让你想将手埋进去梳理。他按下播放键看了一会儿。他知道前列腺，也知道为什么肛交对男人来说会愉悦，虽然他很肯定如果有人在自己身体里的话会觉得不舒服的……但和一个男人亲热的想法并没像他想象的那么令人反感。大概吧。

并没有。

不是一个男人。

而是 **Tony** 。

他的阴茎变硬了，因为很容易在脑中将色情演员替换成Tony的样子。就这样，他的命运被决定了。

Stephen将电脑的盖子砰的合上，将电脑推开，脱下自己柔软的休闲裤。他用手环住阴茎，闭上眼睛想着Tony，喉头溢出了低沉的呻吟。

Tony在他身下，呻吟着张开嘴，朝Stephen乞求着。Stephen的阴茎堵住了他的嘴让他说不出话来——他那张聪明的嘴啊，粉色的唇瓣在Stephen的周围张开。

**Stephen，求你了。**

“哦，天啊， Tony。”Stephen哽咽着，用拇指摩挲顶端，随着想象移动着。

Tony健美的双腿缠绕在Stephen的腰上，指甲深深抠进了他的脊背，他吮吸着Tony的脖子留下痕迹，舔舐着Tony皮肤上沁出的汗水。

Stephen的手动得更快了，想象着Tony在自己上方，用他那自大的方式将自己推倒，嘴唇上挂着得意的微笑将Stephen的手钉在上方，哄着Stephen亲吻，用牙齿啃啮他的嘴唇，有力的手指包裹住他的阴茎，抚摸着，戏弄着。

**为我出来好吗，Stephen？**

只消几次轻轻的触摸Stephen就射到了手上，Tony的名字停留在他的唇间，那画面仍然在他的视网膜上灼烧。他睁开眼睛转头斜靠在枕头上，想象着那里是精疲力尽但心满意足的Tony躺在身旁，迷人美丽的双眼里闪耀着情感的光辉，带着对Stephen的爱意。

“我想我爱你。”Stephen低声说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：算是说开了一点点但是方向不太对啊这不行！能不能坦率一点啊奇！  
> 直男醒悟第一关：奇奇想着某人sy了。此sy非彼sy啊哈哈哈哈哈。（对不起我每次看随缘心里都想着是不是因为那啥才叫sy的咳咳咳）  
> 脑内真的很丰富呢。好啦就是爱嘛。没错的。但是前路还是漫漫啊！


	9. 4-2

“嘿，我需要你帮点忙！”Stephen一接电话就听到Tony叫起来。

“怎么了？”Stephen把放三明治的盘子摆在Peter面前，心里想到了些异样的东西，心跳加速。

“我在你家门口了，快点！”

Stephen在盘子旁边放了一根香蕉，在牛仔裤上抹了抹手，大步跨向前门。

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”

“拜托！这很重要！”Tony抱怨一声，推着Stephen进去并试图关门。

“帮你挑选今晚约会的衣服并不重要，我已经告诉过你了。”Stephen笑着看Tony跌跌撞撞走进门，胳膊底下夹着衣服。

“Stephen，我知道我看起来挺棒，”Tony转了一圈然后翘了翘屁股，“但今晚我得看起来超棒才行！”他直奔餐厅走去，“嘿，睡衣宝宝！你好吗？”

“Stark先生！”Peter笑着从椅子跳下撞进Tony怀里。

“噢噢好孩子，去把你的三明治吃完。他永远不会叫我Tony了是吧？”Tony看着Peter咬了一口三明治，满怀感情地望着孩子。

“恐怕不会，Stark先生。”

Tony低声啧了一下，“呐，我能吃一个吗？”他指着三明治，在Peter把吃的递给他的时候笑着摇了摇头。

“坐吧，你也要牛奶吗？”

Tony把衣服扔在一张餐椅上，坐在Peter旁边，问他今天过得怎么样、学校怎么样。Stephen在厨房里听着他们闲聊，露出了微笑。

Stephen渴望这样小小的时刻，属于他们三个的。

“你喜欢爸爸做的三明治吗？”Peter在Stephen把吃的放桌上的时候问道。

“两片吐司之间夹着肉，具备三明治所需要的要素。”

“爸爸做的千层面真的很好吃，他昨天说他想给你做千层面。”Peter不着边际地说着，丝毫没注意Stephen脸红了，也没发现Tony盯着牵着露出了狡黠的笑容。

“你告诉过我你想念你的母亲做的了。不是说我能做得也那么好，但千层面我还挺擅长的，而且——”

“什么时候？”Tony用手托着脑袋，胳膊支在桌子上，看着Stephen絮絮解释。

“我……不知道。当我们都有空的晚上？”Stephen故意不确定时间，不想给Tony施加压力。

“我一会儿发消息给你。别指望我会忘记。”Tony指着他，扬起了眉毛。

“你为什么需要人帮你挑衣服，Stark先生？”Peter吃完了饭，翻了翻衬衫问道。

当Stephen告诉他别问的时候Tony挥挥手阻止了他，表示没关系。

“我今晚有个很重要的晚餐，我希望和我一起的人喜欢我。”Tony微笑着说道，示意Stephen坐在自己对面。

“他们为什么不喜欢你？你是最棒的！”Peter带着孩子的单纯问道，拿起Tony的一件衬衫放在胸前。

“好吧，如果你是个成年人，恐怕就会有点困难了。在他们发现你内心的混乱之前必须尝试用外在的魅力去吸引他们。没几个人喜欢我。”Tony压低声音对Peter说，眨眨眼咬了一口三明治，然后惊慌地将给他的牛奶推到一边。

“我爸爸喜欢。”Peter辩解道。

Stephen忍着没在Tony退后的时候笑出声，试图想出一个解释的理由。

“去你房间玩一会儿，Peter。然后你可以在Tony走之前和他一起玩，我保证。”

Peter从客厅离开的时候他们都对孩子一边拖着步子一边抱怨的样子笑了起来。

“为什么今晚这么紧张？”

和Barnes第一次约会。

Stephen想砸点什么东西。

“是我第一次约会，自从……好吧。”Tony推开盘子。“谢谢你的吃的，Doc。”

“我从没想过我会看到这么一天，”Stephen悲伤地说，端起Tony的盘子还有依然是整杯的牛奶，两人一起走回厨房。“Tony Stark，花花公子，因为要和一个基本上只会用眼神视奸你的男人出去吃饭而紧张。”

“嘿！”Stephen被Tony听上去离自己太近而吓了一跳，没意识到男人就跟在自己身后。“我真的想要一段有意义的关系。如果我只是想让他操我的话，就不会做这些了。”Stephen收拾的时候Tony靠在柜台上说。

“我一直以为你是上面那个。”

“啊，你知道人们是怎么假设的，Doc。永远不要以貌取人。”Tony抓起一个苹果，丢到空中然后接住，咬了一口。“你承认了你考虑过关于这个问题了，真勇敢！”

“考虑过关于什么？”Stephen半是心虚地将面包和火腿拿走放到一边。

“关于我在床上的事情。”Tony一边开玩笑一边嘎吱嘎吱咬着苹果。

Stephen在走向冰箱的半路冻住了，心里纠结地想着能找回一点尊严的办法。

“没关系啦Doc，我也想过你。”Tony朝他走来，眼里满是戏谑的神情，挑逗的笑容在脸上亮起，“而且，郑重声明，我想的每次都是你在上面。”

“从我厨房出去。”Stephen推开Tony，没有理会对方开心的笑声。Tony一边去拿衣服一边朝他抛了个媚眼。

“你应该和我们一起投靠黑暗势力，Strange！一直留在直的那边多没趣啊！”

Stephen靠到冰箱上，后脑勺撞了一记。

该死的好难啊。

***

“你有考虑过网上约会吗？”Banner透过眼镜望着他。

“自从我当全职爸爸以来从没考虑过以任何方式约会。”Stephen把自己的研究搁在一边，没心情研究和Barnes有关的任何东西，哪怕前期结果表明很有希望。

“要喝茶吗？”Banner从桌边退开，在椅子上转了一圈站起来。

“好的，谢谢。”

“老样子？”

“如果有的话，是的。”Stephen听到Banner在各种茶包里翻找的声音，从口袋里掏出手机，用拇指在屏幕上划来划去看有没有人打电话来。他觉得Tony或许会发消息来，甚至翻阅了一遍从前的信息，但什么都没有。

“今天早上他在开会，一天都可能见不到他。”Banner笑着说，放下一大杯茶。

Stephen没有装听不见，只是啜了一口茶，看着对方。“这么明显啊？”

“不完全是，但我知道渴望是什么样子。”Banner坐在椅子上，捧着自己的杯子轻笑道。

“你觉得……Tony……”

“知道你对他有感觉吗？不。即使他知道了，我猜他也不会信的。这家伙的问题多得够一个精神病医生赚翻。”

Stephen拿起笔，用一头轻轻敲着桌子。

“我不想破坏我们的友谊，破坏他与Peter的关系。我知道他已经开始跟Barnes约会了——”

“哇，说得这么嫉妒。”Banner开玩笑打断了他。

“我以前从未和一个男人在一起过。”

Banner坐直了，笑容消失了。他发觉Stephen是认真的。

“这就是问题所在吗？” 他温柔地提示道。

“现在是心理治疗时间吗？”

“不，我不是那种医生。我只是想努力帮一个朋友。”

Stephen停止用笔敲桌子，朝Banner回以一笑。

“想到和一个男人在一起……很可怕。如果我吻了他，或者我们发生亲密关系之后，我发现自己反感了要怎么办？我会毁了拥有的一切，因为我可能是出于什么……好奇？”

“再深入点，来吧Strange，是什么让你害怕？”

“我以前从没恋爱过。”Stephen脱口而出，感觉浑身因为羞耻而发烫起来，衬衫汗津津地黏在了身上。

“原来如此。”

“我这么说搞得像是Tony和我已经在恋爱关系中了似的，说得像是他会对和我恋爱有兴趣似的。”

“我还以为Tony才是那个感情迟钝的人呢。”Banner嗤了一声，挪近椅子。“首先，爱是可怕的，无论年龄多大，性别如何。但爱也很美妙，值得为之冒险。”

“你这么觉得？”

“Stephen，我认识你并不久，但根据我从Tony那里听到关于你过去的事情来看……你有点混蛋。”

“说得太客气了。”

“然后Peter进入了你的生活。虽然我不是在暗示说事情就应该那样，但我能看出他对你的产生了积极的影响。那让你不那么自私了，遏制了你的傲慢，让你不再像过去那样，而变成一个现在的、更好的人。”

Stephen想了一会儿，垂下目光，喝着茶。

“如果你是在担心Barnes，相信我，你没什么好担心的。”Banner眨了眨眼，回去工作了。

“Ban……Bruce？谢谢。”

***

Stephen真的注册了一个交友网站，仍然担心自己或许是将孤独感投射在了Tony身上。

对Stephen而言，Tony意味了太多，他不能那样危及彼此的友谊。他希望Tony快乐，希望Tony找到伴侣。

他对网站问卷里的自己的取向部分一直很纠结，不知道该填什么，不确定自己在寻找什么。他想借这个网站快速接触到男人，探索自己新的一面，但他也是个胆小鬼。

在他告诉Tony自己做了什么的时候，Tony震惊了几秒钟，然后教了他一点约会技巧，提出他应该上传照片，然后在接下来几天里嘲笑了他。

Stephen从未考虑过单身母亲，回想他过去混乱不堪的日子，他得羞愧地承认如果自己知道潜在的伴侣是有孩子的，他可能就不会去费心了，因为他不想看到彼此间戏剧性的纠缠不清。

这一定是报应。

他对一些女性的反应感到震惊。他年轻尚轻，是个医生，而且相当有魅力。身体健康，兴趣广泛，但一旦他提到自己有孩子，谈话就变得沉默了。

如果他找到某个值得通过短信聊的人，会发现他们以为他只是在周末见Peter，而当他们意识到他是全职爸爸的时候……好吧，我们就姑且当做是他们神秘地消失在了电话织成的网络之中了吧。

Stephen差不多完全放弃了，约会真的不值得搞这么麻烦。

**如果他们看不出你有多好，那他们就不值得你浪费时间。别紧张，Doc，你会找到那个人的。**

Tony一直就像一个好朋友应该做的那样支持和鼓励他，但这只是让Stephen愈发深陷绝望。Stephen多少希望Tony觉得嫉妒，给出一些暗示说Stephen可能是他潜在的伴侣。当然，都是徒劳的，Tony不会读心术，也不知道Stephen的感受，甚至不知道Stephen在质疑自己的取向。

然而，Stephen控制不了自己。

我觉得这毫无意义。想想看，你会想和有孩子的人约会吗？

收到回复的时候Stephen已经口干舌燥。

**如果是你这样的人的话，一秒都不会犹豫。**

信息并没说Tony想和他约会，可能只是对一个朋友的安慰。但Stephen发现自己在一遍又一遍读着这条消息。

然后，Stephen遇到了一个，比他年轻、理解他立场的老师。从发的信息上看她很风趣，他们似乎有许多共同点，于是Stephen约了她见面。

他们今晚要出去吃饭，Tony一整天都用来嘲笑Stephen了，现在风水轮流转，轮到Stephen问要穿什么了。

所以，当然了，命运觉得是时候让Peter生个病了。

对方似乎对此不太舒服。Stephen发去请求再约个时间的消息没有得到回复。

**他为什么要这么做？**

他坐在沙发上，将Peter的头枕在自己的膝盖上，用手扶着孩子汗湿的额头，不想将孩子从刚进入的睡梦中吵醒。孩子刚刚止住呕吐。

他对Tony有感觉，真的很重要吗？他觉得对方很有魅力吗？他一直都觉得Tony很帅，但现在他能承认自己是被对方所吸引了。但这并不意味着他不得不将自己全身心地投入到约会中去，他能等Peter长大些的。

看着Tony爱上Barnes。

手机在桌子上振动，Stephen小心翼翼地用脚将手机勾过来，伸手去拿，花了点功夫检查Peter的呼吸。

睡得很熟。

看到消息是谁发来的之后Stephen只觉得一阵窒息。

**嘿，你可能要过会儿才看到这个了，但我希望你今晚约会顺利。记得告诉我进展怎么样！**

他小心翼翼地将Peter转移到沙发上，靠在那儿回信息。

谢谢你发信息来。我在家陪Peter，他病了。

手机发出振动。

“他没事，只是胃不舒服。”Tony还没来得及开口，Stephen便说道。

“你们需要什么吗？药？吃的？”Tony迅速地发问，Stephen能听到他迈着步子，鞋子撞击地板的背景音。

“你在干嘛？”

“来找你。”Tony说道，仿佛这是世界上最明显不过的事情了。

“Tony，他没事，现在睡着了。只要补充水分，过几天就会好起来的。我马上让他上床睡觉了。”

“所以……我就不能来看你吗？”

Stephen想了一会儿，这是个空出来的夜晚，他知道Tony不会介意Peter打断他们的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：过渡章。看似关系变远了？但是我其实挺喜欢这种描写的。  
> 在不确定的好感面前的迂回。你会想试着“远离”某个人，看看自己是否真的可能离得开那个人。  
> 适当的空间可以让你认清一个人对自己到底意味着什么，所以这也是一种进步。  
> 感谢彼得给力助攻。宇宙认为需要娃生个病黄掉爸爸的约会啊，因为对象不是正确的那个人！正确的那个人就来了！来了！


	10. 4-3

Tony自己拿了Stephen藏在那里的钥匙就进了门，Stephen听见鞋子落在门厅地板上然后走廊传来的慢跑的脚步声，从鼻子里偷笑了起来。

“嘿，他还好吗？”Tony跪在沙发边的地板上，抬手摸了摸Peter的脑袋，然后停在孩子的脸边上观察着。

“嗯，他睡着了。”

Stephen在沙发上舒展了一下，Peter睡在他身上，在肩头留下一滩口水。

“我可以带他。”Tony提出，然后轻轻将Peter从Stephen的胸口捞起来。“来吧，睡衣宝宝，我们带你睡觉去。”男人低声道，鼻子蹭过Peter的额头。

“Stark先生？”Peter咕哝着，转头埋进了Tony的肩膀。

“嘿coccolona，你感觉怎么样？” Tony低声说着将男孩抱在怀里让他靠近些，脑袋抵着脑袋。

Tony低声耳语的意大利话在Stephen的胸膛中激起一丝温暖的火花，爱慕之情渗透了他浑身上下。

天啊，他喜欢Tony。

“好热。”Peter抱怨着，捏着拳头攥紧了Tony的衬衫。

“来，我带你去睡吧。Stephen，去吃点东西，你看着累坏了。”

Stephen站起来，抬手举过头顶，感觉脊椎都要裂开了，呻*吟了一声。他慢慢地托着步子朝厨房走去，一边揉眼一边点点咖啡机。

呕吐的声音让他冲出厨房，奔过走廊。

Tony起码是带Peter到了浴室里，让Peter伸头在抽水马桶上，一只手抚着孩子的背，一边柔声安慰着他的儿子。

“嘿，没事了，爸爸来了。” Stephen跪下来，将手放到Tony手掌那里，也揉了揉孩子。他们的手在Peter的背上碰触到，两个人都没有动，Stephen挪动了下手，和Tony的交叠在了一起。

Peter停了下来之后，Tony将他从地板上抱起来，等Stephen清理干净，然后把孩子交到Stephen手上。

“我去给他拿点水。”

“等等，Tony你的衣服。”

Tony低头瞥了眼溅在衣服上的污物，一点都没介意。他抓住后领将衣服往上拉，扯过头顶，一边走一边将衣服揉成了一团。

“没事了，我在呢。你还有不舒服吗？”Stephen检查了下Peter的体温。

Peter摇摇头，无力地靠在他胸前。

“来吧，我带你去睡觉。”

Stephen抱着他穿过大厅，用胳膊肘顶开门，将Peter轻轻地放到床上盖好被子。他坐在床边，拂开Peter汗湿的刘海，感觉糟透了，因为他不知道要怎么帮忙。作为一名医生，他知道Peter没事，病情会自然痊愈的；但作为一名父亲，他无法抑制恐慌，于是反复重新检查着Peter的体温。

身后传来指节轻轻敲门的响声让他回过头来，只见Tony站在那儿，光着上身，Stephen微微张开了嘴，Peter的床头灯琥珀色的灯光打在来人身上，投下一道影子。

Tony怎么才拥有那样的身材的？他知道这个人肌肉发达，正如Stephen看到过的肱二头肌表明的那样，但他的胸肌很结实，腹肌也是……Stephen想用指甲刮过那片凸起的肌肉，想看着那里在自己的触摸下颤抖起来。

“我要把水放哪里？”Tony眯着眼，温柔地看着Peter，低声问道。

现在不是时候。

“放他床头柜上就行。” Stephen低声说，Peter在睡梦中咳嗽起来，他又猛地转回头去看孩子。

Tony默默照做，在Stephen身边伫立了片刻，两人都低头望着Peter。

Stephen再次抬起头来的时候Tony已经不在那儿了。Stephen站起身，一手摸了摸Peter的额头最后一次检查他的体温，然后收拾好东西慢慢走开。他让Peter的门半敞开着，然后去找Tony。

小个子男人正在厨房里，一边通过电话和JARVIS交谈一边给他们煮咖啡。

“我还能帮上什么忙吗？”Tony问道，一边搅着咖啡一边思索着。

“恐怕没有了，Sir。Peter需要保持充足的水分并充分休息。另外建议你密切关注Strange医生，我的研究显示在孩子生病的时候对于照顾他们的父母而言也是疲惫不堪的。”

“老实说，JARVIS不用你讲我也知道。” Tony嘟囔着，在橱柜里找着他喜欢的饼干。

Stephen花了一会儿工夫欣赏Tony移动双臂时肌肉伸展与弯曲的样子。他之前并没注意这个人的肌肉有多紧实，也没注意到他的身体多么有力。

“我必须说Sir，我真的很高兴你能如此认真地去扮演Peter生命里的重要角色。”

Stephen也是。

“别说了JARVIS，你知道他们对我而言有多特别。”

“你只是想要Peter，我们都知道的。你有半裸着到处走的爱好吗？” Stephen开玩笑说道。

“当一个孩子吐到了我的Gucci衬衫上的时候我会这么干。”Tony反驳他，从Stephen藏饼干的地方掏出吃的，身子都没转过来。

“coccolona是什么意思？” Stephen问道，含含糊糊地说。

Tony半路愣住，慢慢转过身，Stephen觉得自己爱上了Tony脸颊上那抹红晕，还有这个人搔搔胡子的样子。

“嗯……就是很可爱的人？是的，可爱的人，我妈妈从前常常在早上这么叫我，她叫我起床，我就会钻进被窝里。对不起，他让我想起了……”

“别说抱歉，你和他在一起真好。去洗个澡，把衬衫留浴室那儿，我给你拿件我的来穿。”

“想让我脱光衣服啊，Doc？”Tony笑着佯装生气地用一只手挡住胸口。

“被你发现了。呕吐物的酸臭味让我无法抗拒你。”

Stephen把Tony煮好的新鲜咖啡倒上，一边等着一边喝，静静听着Peter的动静。他去起居室拿来手机，带回厨房里，检查了一下消息，然后从手机上删掉了今晚约会对象的号码。

“没什么损失。”他喃喃自语道。

“你说的没错蠢蛋，那是她的损失。”

Stephen转向Tony，然后把咖啡都吐回到了杯子里。

他一直觉得女人们借他的衬衫穿着过夜的样子很性感，那看起来很美，尤其是没穿内衣的时候，衬衫的边缘垂下长长盖过纤细的大腿的样子。

这并没什么不同。

衣服穿在Tony身上，胸部太紧了，因为Tony比他壮一些；袖子太长了，于是卷到了肘上露出了前臂。扣子松开敞开到胸骨上方，露出了诱人的蜂蜜色肌肤。

这男人太他妈性感了。

他的裤子还没穿回去，导致Stephen的大脑不由自主开始想象衬衫底下Tony的身体裸&露的模样。

“你还好吗？” Tony靠在厨房柜台上，衬衫盖在大腿上，吹了吹咖啡，将目光停留在Stephen身上。

Tony的内裤是黑色的。

Stephen努力了好几次都没说出话来，最后才找回了语言的功能。

“是的，我只是担心Peter。”

“他会没事的，孩子会恢复的，至少就我所听到的而言。但我想问的是，你今晚还好吗？”

“哦，约会吗？”

Stephen完全忘了这回事。他的手指颤抖着，有一种想将Tony推到台面上的冲动，想站在对方两腿间亲吻，想将他身上的衬衫撕开，这样Stephen就能看见面前这个男人暴露无遗了。

“我们去起居室吧，这样听得更清楚。”

Stephen借着拿饼干的借口靠近Tony，伸手去够对方身边的零食，好靠得离Tony足够近，能够感觉到对方刚洗完澡之后身上的温暖气息，Stephen感觉到沐浴的香气萦绕在他的皮肤上，挥之不去。

Tony的姿势微微变了，慢慢朝Stephen靠近，他赤着的脚碰了Stephen的。

他得离开这儿。

Stephen将饼干倒在餐桌上，拉开椅子坐下，希望自己的想象力能够平息。Tony会洗澡只不过是因为Peter病了吐到了他身上，他不是脱了裤子来挑逗Stephen的，裤子可能都被沾上了呕吐物罢了。

“我以为今晚我挺好，”Stephen开始回答Tony先前提出的问题，“但事实上这种约会比我想象的要难。”

“真的，你很有魅力，工作也很好，我觉得女士们会争抢你呢。”Tony撕开饼干包装咬了一口，递给Stephen一块。

“一旦你说你有个孩子，所有这些都不重要了。”

**等一下。**

**“有魅力？”**

“得了，Doc，现在就别装害羞了，你很清楚自己该死的很性感。”Tony微笑着喝了一口咖啡，满足地叹息。“天啊，要的就是这个。”

“我已经在交友网站上待了一段时间，说实话我不会隐瞒自己是单身父亲的，出于某些缘故，这好像让我被归入了受损商品的一类。我一定不能维持一段感情，不然我不会离婚的。”

“可你并不是——”

“他们甚至没给我机会解释Peter的母亲去世了！” Stephen咆哮道。

“听起来你遇到的人不太好，但不是每个人都这样的。”

“难道不是吗？我在谷歌搜索了‘与单身父亲约会’并对此进行了研究。”

“Stephen……”Tony轻笑着，用手托住下巴，听他说。

“你知道最大的问题是什么吗？你不应该和有孩子的人约会，因为这代表你不是他优先考虑的对象。”

“你的孩子应该被优先考虑。你为什么要和一个不能将自己的孩子放到第一位的人约会呢？”

Tony困惑地皱起眉头，又往嘴里塞了一快饼干。

“因为那样的话你就不会将恋爱关系放在第一位了！”Stephen假装嘲笑Tony听着有多蠢。

“啊，我错了。” Tony笑了。

“当然了，寄生在身边的孩子的需求会让我精疲力竭，不知所措，而无法将精力投入到真正的约会中去。”

“你确实挺喜欢呆在电视机前面的，Stephen。”

“这是一个工作到脱力然后连续睡上三天的人说出来的话。”

“至少我没有寄生在身边的孩子啊。”

Stephen举起杯子，看着Tony也举起杯子和自己碰杯致敬，傻笑了起来。Peter在梦里咳嗽起来，他们都听了一会儿。

“我得去——”

“Stephen，”Tony凝视着他，“你不需要解释。”他用手做了一个嘘的动作。

Peter很好，沉浸在睡梦里，对于Stephen亲了亲他的额头将被子掖好没有反应。

当他走回到Tony身边之前站在门口徘徊了一会儿，望着Tony。后者有一只袖子从卷起的地方落了下来，Tony正在看着袖子，当它从手边垂下的时候晃了晃。人们管这个叫毛衣爪子。

Stephen将这个画面印在了自己的脑海中，很高兴自己有过目不忘的记忆力。

Tony坐在他的桌子边，一手捧着咖啡，另一手甩着毛衣爪子。一阵清晰的、炫目的感觉袭击了他。

这远非仅仅是简单的喜欢，有感觉的开端。

是 **爱** 。

**这是爱的感觉。**

Bruce是对的。这很可怕，很美好，或许……

他看着Tony放下咖啡，伸手抓住借给他的衬衫的领子，将衣领扯到鼻子跟前吸了吸，闭上眼睛嗅着Stephen的气味。Stephen觉得胸口发胀，可以看见Tony的脸颊鼓起，笑了。

Tony笑了。

望见这一幕Stephen感觉内心一阵紧张，一阵渴望，一种肉体上的，欲望。

或许值得为之冒险。

他向后退了几步，然后再次靠近，制造出几声嘈杂的脚步，清了清嗓子。

Tony不露端倪地望了过来，看上去除了在等待之外没有做任何其他事的迹象。

“他怎么样了？”

“很快又睡着了。”

“谢谢你的咖啡，我该走了。你今晚可能有点难熬，你需要睡眠。”Tony伸手举过头顶伸懒腰。

Stephen惊慌失措，不想让Tony离开，却不知道怎样能让Tony留下，还让一切看起来很自然。

“嘿，怎么了？你在担心他吗？坐下，来。”Tony拖出椅子帮Stephen坐下。“听着，我知道事情看着有点不顺，外面到处是疯狂的妞儿们，但你会找到一个人的，好吗？”

Stephen突然有一种强烈的想要咳嗽的冲动，感觉Tony是如此温柔。他或许完全会错了意，但他感觉到Tony对自己有更多的感情，并非仅仅是朋友。他还鼓励Stephen开心。

“我甚至不知道要怎么和一个人相处，Tony。我只有过一夜情，偶尔有朋友。如果我爱上了一个人，我要怎么办呢？”

Tony安静了下来。

“我问过自己同样的问题。”他开始缓缓开口。“我的前男友……当我遇见Steve，就像有人在我生命中犯过的所有错误之前放了一面巨大的放大镜。我想对他更好，好值得被爱。我知道我是个混蛋，犯了很多错，但当我和他在一起的时候，这一切都不重要。他……对我来说太好了。”

Tony清了清嗓子，双臂抱胸。

“发生了什么，Tony？”

“我对他来说不够好。”

简单的话语，但Stephen能听出句子里无法抹去的痛苦。

“他是最接近的那个人，我尊重他。但是对他而言这很困难，我的形象，人们对我的期望，让他艰难。我出去参加慈善活动，整晚上都在角落里给他打电话，可第二天还是会传出几十个我带女人回家过夜的版本。”

Stephen将一条腿搁在另一条上，等Tony继续说。

“我这一生对我的父亲而言来说都不够好，当他去世的时候，我确信没人能再次伤害我了，你知道的。”

Stephen轻而易举想象到，Tony如何用坚不可摧的盔甲包裹住自己，不让任何人靠近，完善自己在媒体前的微笑，魅力四射，但与每个人都保持距离。

“我从未将任何人当成与我相当的对手，我更容易将他们看作是在我之下，让我当成垫脚石前进到想去的地方的人。”

“这样他们就伤不到你了。” Stephen低声说。

“Steve看穿了这个，他在我身边，没有被我吓走，但也不愿忍受我任何胡说八道。他就像Pepper或Rhodey那样在我混蛋的时候戳穿我。”Tony对Stephen笑了笑，Stephen明白了他没说的话。

**就像你一样。**

“我们的关系帮我成了今天的我，一个不再站在父亲阴影之下的我，一个想要帮助别人的我。我们的关系并不顺利，我们吵架……天啊，我记不清我们什么时候没有在吵架了。我们都有办法将对方撕成碎片，直接攻击脆弱的部分，充满了各种不安全感。”

“那……听起来不太健康。” Stephen试探地补充道。

他和Tony都会开玩笑，对彼此吐露心声，然而他们有一个不言而喻的默契，就是从不攻击彼此脆弱的部分，哪怕是玩笑。Tony从未提及Stephen过去做父亲有多失败，Stephen也从未提及Tony父亲的问题。

愤怒有一种扭曲意图的力量，能够用残酷的言辞摧毁友谊与关系，如果一对情侣不断争吵，那么即便连爱情也会变成毒药。

“和……嗯，不是我的人在一起会更容易吧。”Tony叹了口气。“他提了分手，然后和前女友重归于好。如果我不是那么嫉妒那个人就好了。”男人呢喃着，将Stephen的衬衫裹紧了些。

Stephen产生了Tony用他的衣服安慰自己的样子很可爱的想法。

“什么意思？”

“我很固执，总觉得Steve总有一天会和他的前女友Peggy复合。她和他分手了，即使是他和我在一起的时候我还是会想他是否会有可能回去，不是吗？不承认自己喜欢一个男人要更容易些，将自己的那部分隐藏起来。我不值得人冒这样的险。”

“你是说，你们分手后他们复合了？”

Tony一言不发。

“好吧，我决定收走你混球的身份了，那个白痴才是混蛋。”Stephen低声咕哝，抱起胳膊皱着眉头。

“Tony……我不认识你们，那时我也不认识你，但如果他不愿意和你在一起，他就是个懦夫，并且也是个白痴。我知道你是怎样的人，Tony Stark，别管胡说八道，我可以向你保证，无论对于男人还是女人而言，你都是一个不可思议的伴侣。”

“有时候我们都会追求错误的幸福。会有一个人在等着你，Stephen，一个喜欢你，喜欢你将Peter摆在第一位的人，喜欢你给的一切负担的人。这不是一个为了你的错误而要惩罚你的宇宙。”

这也是Stephen喜欢Tony的原因之一。他的赞美是真诚的，他会让你知道，如果他重视你。

“我得走了，已经很晚了。”

“你不打算先穿上裤子吗？”

“不用了，我让Happy帮我带条过来。相信我，这不是我遇到过最糟的羞耻经历。”Tony指了指Stephen的衬衫。

“衬衫你留着吧。”Stephen发现自己那么说。

他们隔着桌子，久久凝望彼此。

“如果你有什么需要就打给我，不管什么时候，都没关系。”Tony从桌边推开自己，边走边拿起手机和饼干。“我自己走吧，你好好睡一觉，蠢蛋。”

“Tony？”

Tony停下步子，转身扬眉。

“嗯？”

“你穿我的衬衫看起来真他妈性感。”

Stephen笑着望着Tony脸上露出一种难以置信的怀疑表情，在收到一个自大的微笑作为回应的瞬间他就后悔了。

“你看起来一直都他妈的很性感，Doctor Strange。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：破冰之旅！  
> 啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么明明什么都没做我脑子里已经看着他们做了全套了啊？？？  
> 彼得小天使干得漂亮虽然方式可能有一点点恶心不要介意！于是就能看到托尼的男友衬衫造型了啊！太性感了！太性感了！闻闻男友衬衫笑了是什么美好画面啊！  
> 奇奇简直醍醐灌顶！没感觉你就不正常了！不心动不是人啊！  
> 托尼真可爱。赶紧在一起啦！  
> 希望你们开心。鞠躬。


	11. 5-1

“嘿，May姨！”Peter跑进一个拥抱，将帆布背包扔到了地板上。

“Peter。”Stephen责备了一句，指着地上的东西。

“对不起爸爸。”他回答道，但没有去捡起来。

“我知道了，” May笑道，“把包放到你房间里去，Peter，好吗？”

然后他们一起望着Peter蹦跳着走开，一边哼着某首在学校里学到的歌。

“你看着气色不错，Stephen，要咖啡？”May问道，伸手接过他的外套。

“谢谢，你看起来也不错。工作都顺利？”

“是的……嗯工作，付账。”May笑着朝厨房走去，轻轻按下咖啡机的开关，“在Stark工业的工作怎么样？我发誓Peter一直就在说这个，Stark先生长Stark先生短的。”

Stephen坐在沙发上，环顾着屋子。这里一如既往干净整洁，当他坐在那里能感觉自己很放松。房子很小，满满摆着比实际需要更多的家具，但May的地方给人一种家的感觉，温暖的感觉。

他真的该整整自己的顶层公寓了。难怪Peter这么喜欢来这儿。这才是孩子应该成长的地方，一个能让孩子称为属于自己的地方，而不是像一个客人住进酒店客房。

“一切顺利，我一直在考虑完全放弃手术，而他们给我付的薪水足够了，而且我在那儿也更开心。另外还有别的收获，Peter可以到研究部门做他想要的，还能让Bruce和Pepper陪他玩儿。”

May走回客厅，手拿两个马克杯，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。

“你知道吗，我觉得这是自从我们失去Mary以来头一回看你这么快乐。真正的快乐。” 她坐在他身边，把咖啡递给他。

“我觉得我终于学会了一些处理事情的办法，可以做Peter称职的父亲，同时保留一些对我而言很重要的东西。”他朝书架望去，知道那里有张Mary和Peter的照片，就和Peter房间里摆的那张一样。

“我希望她还活着的时候我也能这样就好了。”Stephen吹了吹咖啡里冒出的蒸气。

“是啊，我也是。”May补充说。

“我有点事情想和你谈谈。” Stephen犹豫了一下。他知道自己必须告诉她，但他也发现这些话很难出口，因为他不想让她来评判决定一个在他和Peter的生活中占据了如此重要地位的人的去留。

“你遇到了某个人？”May替他回答了。

“不完全是，我喜欢……不，我想我爱上了某个人。”

从那天晚上起之后，Tony的态度发生了改变。

Peter病了几天之后Stephen也不可避免地生了病，但他还是挣扎着去了Stark工业。

Bruce只消看了他一眼便指了指门。

“不，回家休息吧Stephen。”

Stephen做不到，他的职业道德不允许他这么做，而且他打从一开始就没忘记自己因为这份工作欠了Tony多少。

“Stephen，说真的，回家吧，你可以请病假。要我派Tony来跟你说吗？”Bruce威胁他。

“不用叫了，JARVIS已经都说了。你在这儿干嘛，蠢蛋？你不用来帮任何人的忙。”Tony将手放在Stephen的额头上，在摸到那里的温度时吹了个口哨。

“去吧，回家睡觉，我以老板的身份告诉你了，Stephen。”

Stephen知道Tony说得有理，但他想起了那种被联起手来对付的感觉，仿佛自己不受欢迎的感觉。

“当心点，你说的好像你不想要我在这儿。” Stephen像一个脾气暴躁的孩子一样嚷嚷着起身朝电梯走去。

“我当然要你，在这儿。”Tony按下按钮和他一道。“不管我的会议有多可怕，不管我的日子有多无聊，只要知道你在楼下，只要我能见到你几分钟，一切总是都会好起来。”

如今回想起来，Stephen只觉胃里有什么沉了下去。

所以，他试探着，不知道要怎样与Tony一起踏入这片新的领域。

“你该庆幸你很可爱，不然我不会允许你这么自居老板指使我的。”

“我以为我真他妈性感？”Tony眨了眨眼。

“是的，足够让我夜不能寐了。”电梯门关上的瞬间Stephen眨了眨眼睛。

那已经是一个多礼拜之前的事情了。

“嘿，放松，”May伸手捏了捏他的膝盖，将他带回了现在，“我不会因为你对某个女人有感情而嚼舌根的。”

“May。不是一个女人。是Tony。”

May将咖啡吐回到了杯子里咳嗽着涨红了脸。

“Stark先生？天哪！”

他等着她，直到停下呛水。

“但……怎么说？你是同性*恋吗？”

“我觉得不，可能是双性恋，但不管我是什么，我知道自己对Tony有感觉。”Stephen继续喝着咖啡，拒绝看向May。

“该死，你对此事认真的。”

“是。你有没有改变主意为我感到高兴？”

“什么？并不是那样Stephen！”她放下咖啡双手握住他的手，“我不能说我对此全无震惊，你是个花花公子，至少Mary是这么说的。”

Stephen没有说什么，仍然没有看她。

“出什么事了？”她的口气变得温柔，用拇指摩挲着他的手掌。

May并非他通常谈心的对象，这个荣誉一般属于Christine，甚至是Tony。现在他想谈谈，或许是因为他和May通过Mary、通过对Peter如同父母般的照顾在彼此间形成了某种联系。

“我很害怕。我甚至不知道他是否也一样喜欢我，我不想破坏我们的友谊。他对我很重要，对Peter也是。”

还有一件事阻碍了他，让他退缩。

“我忍不住内疚。如果Mary不同意我的选择怎么办？不同意将Tony带进Peter的生活？”

“Stephen，我看得出Peter有多开心，你们俩有多满足。如果Tony Stark是那个原因，那我想不出Mary除了为你们高兴之外还能怎么做。我觉得如果她知道你因为她而感到负罪，会崩溃的。”

May沉默了一会儿，Peter在房间里跑来跑去，他们都侧耳倾听了一会儿，Stephen猜孩子在玩乐高呢。

“Mary在乎你，Stephen，你是她孩子的父亲。不管你过去怎样，我想她如果在会为你感到骄傲的。”

“我不知道我是否愿意付诸行动。”Stephen承认道，心中的情感仍让他忐忑不已。

“你并非必须去做。但不要让负罪感阻碍击退你，Stephen。你也值得拥有幸福。”

***

“你确定我没什么忙好帮的吗？”Tony问道，站在Stephen厨房料理台边上，懒散地喝着他的酒，并没有表现出任何要帮忙的意思。

“事实上——”

当Tony紧张起来的时候Stephen偷偷将笑忍了回去。这个人试图表现得很酷，但是失败了。

“你切东西的技术怎么样？”

“可能没你好，神经外科医生先生。不过如果不需要切成相同大小或者厚度的话，听凭差遣。”

“那，来把这些蔬菜切了做沙拉吧，我要开始做酱汁了。”

“我还是不明白为什么我们不能出去吃呢，单身父亲不是应该充分利用下有保姆看孩子的机会吗？”Tony发着牢骚但照着要求照做。当他开始切配的时候Stephen望过去，将注意力集中在了对方舔着下唇的舌头上。

Stephen一边看着，一边轻笑起来，再次好奇这是怎么变成自己的新常态的。舒适，亲密，柔和的音乐播放着当做背景，一阵狂风将冬天的雨水拍在窗户上发出淅淅沥沥的声音。

他渴望着彼此一起度过这些时光。他喜欢Peter也在一起，但这样独处的时刻也很宝贵，因为他能意识到自己的感受。他小心翼翼地将那些时光收藏在胸口，打着友谊的幌子，想要索取更多更多。

他从兜里掏出手机，看到May发来Peter睡得很香的消息，松了口气。

“一切顺利吗？”

“是的，May告诉我Peter已经睡了。”Stephen在炉子上热番茄酱，回头望望。

“别看我了，你说叫我帮忙，我就帮忙呢。没有切得一塌糊涂什么的。”Tony嗤了一声紧张地耸耸肩。

“是啊，不过让我来教教你怎么做得更好。”

Tony想走开，但Stephen站在了他身后，双臂绕过Tony的腰，将双手放在Tony 的手上方。

“作为一个拥有如此优秀的运动技能的人，以及能够处理复杂精细电路的人来说，你切东西的时候也太笨手笨脚了。看着……要像这样。”

“可能是因为我对食物没有多少耐心，Doc，”Tony笑着，让Stephen操控自己的手。Stephen感觉Tony的手在自己底下很温暖，能感觉到皮肤下面的骨骼，还有Tony干活留下的烧伤或是刮伤形成的粗糙的痕迹。

Tony的背就紧贴着Stephen的胸膛，他能闻见Tony古龙水辛辣的味道，混合着他身上男性天然的麝香气息。他知道Tony比他矮些，但这个距离如此之近，不到几英寸，倘若Tony回过身来，就可以将头埋进Stephen的脖子下了。

他得停下，停下想要将Tony抱在怀里、想要拥抱他、叫嚣着要压倒他的冲动。

“看到了？这样好多了吧？”

“我敢肯定这些切成薄片的西红柿放在我切的笨笨的西红柿块边上会被衬托得很美味的。”Tony一边说着一边用肘顶了顶Stephen。

他抬起头，越过肩膀回望着Stephen。

正如Stephen经常会想的那样，Tony这么有吸引力真不公平。那迷人的、大大的鹿目，丰满的下唇，哪怕连屁股都显得如此别致。这是一项考验，是Stephen要背负的十字架，他不能屈服于诱惑。

“我最好……还是回去做酱汁。”

酱汁基本没有冒泡，但他关小了点火，用木勺搅了搅拿出来。他对这道菜很有把握，但要做到和Tony的母亲做得一样好的期望让他有点点担心。

“好了，可能不太像她做的，不过你觉得怎么样？”

他一只手举着勺子走到Tony面前，将勺子递到Tony嘴边。

“当心别烫到舌头。”

“如果我烫到的话你会照顾它吗？”Tony笑着张开嘴，伸出了舌头。

“Stark先生，我只给我的病人最好的照顾。如果受了伤我一定会彻底检查一下的。”

他在挑逗和调情，Stephen完全清楚自己就是在这么做。但他的渴望，他想要Tony的渴望无法控制，将他的理性思考、将Stephen试图筑起的防线扫到了一边。

他想要Tony。

他斗胆希望Tony也想要他。

“我会记住的， **医生** 。”Tony低语道。

Stephen没时间问自己到底在做什么了，他紧紧盯着Tony，后者的嘴唇裹住了勺子，惊讶地喟叹了一声。

“太他妈棒了。”Tony呻吟着，惊叹地闭上了眼睛。

Tony会在床上也发出同样的声音吗？

“你嘴唇上沾到了。”Stephen低声说，望着Tony伸出舌头去舔，嘴唇微微翘起，露出一个挑逗的笑容。

他向前挪动了一小步，感觉空气变得浓稠，填满了期待。

“我弄掉了没有？”

“没有。”Stephen把勺子撇开到一边，托住了Tony的后颈，将他拖入了一个足以留下瘀伤的吻当中。

幻想通常很难达到预期的效果，你可能会沉迷在某个时刻想着要如何发展，然后在脑海中一遍又一遍发挥想象，最后对现实感到失望。

但这比幻想的还要好。

Tony发出一种狂乱而有些饥渴的声响，在Stephen的唇下张开了嘴，他的舌头带着同样的热情侵略进了Stephen的口中。忽然，Tony打断了这个吻，向后退了一步，而Stephen欺身上前，目光变得近乎浓黑，将他压在了冰箱上。

Stephen的前臂抵着冰箱，一只手捏住Tony的臀部，彼此的鼻子蹭在一起。

“叫我停下。”他命令道，望着Tony瞳孔张大的样子，只觉口干舌燥。

“你知道我不会的。”Tony低声说，双手伸到了Stephen的胸口。

Stephen向前靠近，动作无比缓慢，好允许Tony随时表示反对，可以抽开身，扇Stephen一记耳光。他觉得肾上腺素在狂飙，心脏在剧烈地飞快跳动着撞向肋骨，让他疼痛难忍。他用最轻柔的抚触，温柔地吻了吻Tony的唇，然后抽离开来。

“Tony。”他喘息道，靠得近到能够感觉出Tony呻吟着在他的唇上颤抖了起来。

一只手攥住了他衬衫的领子，将他扯下去，Stephen心甘情愿地俯下身去。

从前和女性接吻都是Stephen带的头，温和，柔软，一直到他们进到卧室，他才会更用力些，表现得更有征服力一些。

亲吻Tony和那都不同。

充满了激情，挑战与需求。他用手臂缠绕着Stephen的脖子，将Stephen拉近，确保彼此间不剩任何空隙。Stephen将Tony圈在小小的空间里，Tony急切地用舌头强行分开了他的双唇，让他讶异与兴奋。

他们的舌头湿漉漉地交缠在一起，Stephen终于将自己的手穿过了那美丽的头发，感觉像是要死了。他用手指捻弄着浓密的发丝，轻轻拉扯着。Tony在他口中呻吟不已，双手从Stephen的脖子垂下，拽住他衬衫的下摆，从裤子里扯了出来。

Stephen探入Tony的嘴，呻吟着，然后在发红的双唇上断开了这个吻，喘息着提住自己衬衫的后领将衣服向上拽过头顶。Tony的手指戳过他的肩胛骨，让他背上的肌肉都颤抖了起来。

“操该死的，你真美。”Tony低吼着吮住了Stephen的下唇，贱贱地咬了一口。

他捏着Tony的屁股，托起小个子男人将他放在了厨房的柜台上，就像那天晚上他就渴望着想做的那样，将对方的两腿分开，轻轻站到中间。Tony的手指攀着Stephen的腰带扣扭动着着，将他扯得更近，然后用一条腿缠上了Stephen的屁股。

亲吻Tony简直不可思议。和女人接吻通常是一个缓慢温柔的过程。而和Tony的吻，一切力量、侵略、被压抑的欲望都以如此凶猛的方式爆发了出来，Stephen不得不怀疑自己是如何忍住的。Tony配合着他，鼓励他更加用力些。

Stephen用双手在Tony结实的胸肌上游走，感受品尝着Tony坚实有力的肌肉，和女性的身体那么不同。抚摸Tony的身体烫伤了他的指尖，他迫不及待地想更进一步，让欲火将他吞噬。

“Stephen。”Tony喘着粗气，头歪到一边。

他意乱情迷地试图撤回一些，但只是吻了吻Tony满是胡茬的下颌，他喜欢那种混合的质感，光滑的皮肤与粗糙的胡茬交媾在一起的触感。他的鼻子蹭过Tony的喉咙，在知道Tony心跳得有多快的时候呻吟出声——脖子上跳动的脉搏显然已将欲望暴露无遗。

为什么他之前没有这么做？

“Stephen。”Tony又喊了一声，将Stephen的头推开了些。

“怎么了？”Stephen挣扎着抽开，害怕自己误解了形势。

“酱汁。”Tony喘息着，半眯着眼，喘不过气来。

Stephen只是不解地盯着Tony，弯下了腰又将彼此的唇贴在了一起。Tony屈服了，伸出舌头来舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“Stephen，会烧起来的。”

Stephen猛一个激灵回到了现实中。他从Tony身上跳了开去，将锅从炉子上挪开，关掉了所有开关，然后用双手撑在厨房的台面上，垂下脑袋用鼻子深深吸气然后再从口中吐出。

平静下来一些之后他意识到背后盯着自己的目光。他的阴%径在裤裆里硬得发疼，嘴唇因为彼此的亲吻而肿胀刺痛。他太害怕了，不敢去看Tony，害怕那意味着什么，害怕自己会毁了一切。

“Stephen？”

他瞥了一眼，发现Tony仍然坐在方才Stephen抽开身的位置，双腿张开，坐在厨房的台子上，裤子撑起了帐篷，喉头涨红，胸口在柔软的衣料下起起伏伏。他的眼睛在召唤Stephen，睁得大大的、深棕色的眼睛里，闪烁着激情与渴望。

“天啊上帝，我要你。”

Stephen的声音很低，几乎拖长到了极点。Tony勾起嘴角，缓缓露出一个笑容。自信的化身。

“来要我啊……蠢蛋。”他挑衅道。

Stephen没允许自己有任何犹豫，扑向了料理台。没时间再猜一次了，没时间去思考正在发生些什么了。他就那么走向Tony，伸出了手来。

Tony握住了。Stephen将Tony的手送到唇边，在对方手掌上落下一个吻，喘息着将舌头舔向了手腕下方。

“床。现在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：梅姨送出助攻！奇奇因为内疚有所顾虑，是该有人告诉他，他值得拥有自己的幸福。  
> 然后欢迎来到激情流淌的厨房环节！我坦白，我其实觉得没到床上之前的这部分才更加欲得不要不要的。意乱情迷的奇奇啊！厨房要烧掉了啊！哈哈哈哈哈！佩服作者把生活场景完美嵌入到这里，（以及托尼好像还是没有吃成奇奇烧的面啊我也好操心他们的吃饭问题哦）后背抱教切菜的操作撩死个人了抬到料理台上分开腿什么的卧槽奇奇你终于开窍了！这时候不能再压抑了啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 最后这个刹车的姿势是不是很优美！别打我  
> 明天见。祝愉快！


	12. 5-2

食物被忘掉了，他们跌跌撞撞穿过走廊朝房间走去，每隔几秒就停下来互相推搡到墙壁上，嘴巴相贴，双手疯狂地在肌肤上游走。Stephen踉跄着带他们撞进卧室，一只手摁着Tony的胸膛将他推倒在床上。

Tony在床上反弹了一下，双肘支撑起身体张开双腿，以此邀请Stephen躺到中间去。Stephen端详了Tony一会儿，后者靠在黑色的床单上，沐浴在昏暗的床头灯隐隐绰绰的光辉中。

Tony撑坐起来跪了下去，Stephen弯腰的时候他伸出脖子迎接，开始摸索着Stephen的皮带扣。他们的舌头卷曲交缠，Tony 的手指拂过勃起的地方，Stephen心中更多浮起了一丝犹豫。

担忧渐渐加剧。倘若他觉得厌恶要怎么办？在脑海中想象怎么做与真的和一个男人发生亲密关系之间有着天壤之别。他要怎么做到这个？显然，他知道什么应该进入哪里，知道整个原理，但他要怎样让Tony享受这一切呢？

他的肋骨被手指柔柔抚过，Stephen觉得痒痒的，仿佛轻柔的羽毛的触感，喘息起来。他的头不由自主向后仰起，Tony灵巧地捻弄摩挲他的乳头，然后轻轻捏了捏。Tony在床上坐起来，将Stephen向下拉扯，鼓励他跨坐在自己腿上，这样他的舌头就能舔到那一块块隆起的肌肉了。

真他妈爽。但也令人尴尬。从没有女人碰过Stephen的乳头，他通常觉得这是对女性伴侣要做的事情。这是否在某种程度上让他变得女性化了吗？他应该做上面的进攻的那一个吗？他该扮演怎样的角色呢？

“Stephen。”Tony捉住了他的手腕。

“怎么了？”Stephen不希望自己看起来无动于衷，他用指甲轻轻刮蹭着Tony的肚子，埋在一头黑发间笑了笑。

“你确定，这个吗？”

思绪排山倒海，摧毁了这个瞬间。他想要Tony。他爱这个人。

这便是他所要知道的全部。

他用手指攥住浓密的头发，将Tony拉近一些，将他的身子反转过来亲吻他，于是Tony俯身到了Stephen的上方。

“难道你感觉不到我有多想要你吗？”Stephen扭动屁股，低吟一声，Tony倒抽一口气，身体绷紧了，用屁股磨蹭起Stephen的阴茎。

他低头望了Stephen一眼，对自己点点头，然后脱掉了衬衫，引着Stephen将手覆在自己裤子的拉链上，抬起膝盖，这样就好将裤子抖落踢掉了。

经过一番折腾他们只剩下了内裤。Stephen将拇指从Tony内裤上方钻了进去，伸到发烫的肉棒上，那里棕褐的皮肤都变得通红了。Tony让Stephen向后仰头，想要再吻一下他，手指在他耳后肌肤上打转，然后开始缓缓向下挪移。

“操，妈的，Tony。”Stephen喘着粗气，双手捏住Tony的臀瓣，将对方拽下来，以增加摩擦的力道。

“你喜欢吗？”Tony 挑逗道，在他耳边呻吟，用牙齿啃了啃他的耳垂。

Tony伸手到床头柜的抽屉里翻找，Stephen腿上的重量消失了，他用手抚摸着Tony的脊背，在光滑柔腻的皮肤上来回摩挲，摸摸对方的屁股然后牢牢捏住。

他用胳膊支起身子，询问Tony在找什么。Tony得意地哼了一声，皱着眉头将他推了回去，引来一阵咕哝。Tony换了个姿势，坐在Stephen两腿间，将他的内裤从身上剥了下来，用自己滚烫的舌头在大腿上滚了一下。当他用舌头舔上阴茎的时候 Stephen低声咒骂起来。Stephen的手在床单上胡乱摸索着，除了躺在那儿什么都做不了，而Tony用舌头舔着他的顶端，张开嘴，上上下下亲吻起他的柱身。

他能够感觉到Tony在用另一只手做什么，但他没法去注意太多，因为不到十秒Tony便开始呻吟，Stephen的鸡巴还在他的嘴里颤抖着，而Tony显然在享受于Stephen的身体因为敏感而颤动带给他的愉悦。

Tony在他腿上坐了下来，Stephen能感觉到一只手搁在脖子后头鼓励自己坐起。现在前方有一张嘴，一条舌头渐渐伸过来舔进了他的唇。他能在Tony的舌尖上尝到自己的味道，咸涩的，有些不适，但Tony的嘴包裹着他的唇让他心猿意马，注意不到。他感觉有一个安全套套在了他的阴茎上，稳稳的手指将更多额外的润滑剂涂抹上去。

Stephen张嘴欲要表示抗议，因为他甚至没有帮Tony做好准备，这让他羞愧不已（该死，他甚至没有低头看一眼赤身裸体的对方）。Tony抢在他开口之前用另一个吻让他闭上了嘴，然后将Stephen的压进了自己的身体深处。

Stephen猛喘着，一条胳膊搭在Tony的腰上，另一条举起来沿着他的脊椎滑向Tony 的后颈搂住，咒骂着戳刺进了Tony柔软的所在。Tony缓缓摁压向下，一英寸一英寸缓缓前进，直到他的屁股与Stephen 的身体紧贴在一起。

Tony颤抖着，将温柔的呼吸都喷薄在Stephen额头上，喘息不已。

Stephen想要抚慰他，触摸他，亲吻他，而不仅仅是随波逐流任由施为。进入Tony的身体……简直奇妙极了，一只手鼓励他握住Tony的阴茎，两只手覆在一起，紧紧握住那里，Tony抬起身子，Stephen的柱身磨蹭过Tony的肉壁——如此痛苦而甜蜜的折磨，然后Tony再次降下身体。

“如果你继续这样我撑不了了多久了。”Stephen低吟道，紧紧扣着Tony的后劲，身子向后挺仰，这样便能看到Tony脸上愉悦的表情。

简直让他无法呼吸。

Stephen单肘支撑着身体，对Tony主导的控制毫无还手之力，只能屈服于Tony 带给他的快感。Tony喘息着两手撑在他的小腹上，认真律动起来，头向后高高扬起，脸上的皱纹都显然在叫嚣着他很享受。

Stephen只能看着Tony律动着，看着他健美的大腿，有致的身躯，目光毫不犹豫地凝视着Tony 的阴茎，没有割过包皮，红彤彤的挺向Tony的肚子直立。Stephen一手撑在那儿，一手伸出来用拇指划过Tony的顶端，前液汩汩将身体弄得一塌糊涂。

Tony的脑袋猛的向前一点，迎上了Stephen的目光。

Stephen在Tony的身体将他紧紧吃住的瞬间低低咒骂出声，他的阴茎插进Tony身体的节奏乱了片刻，Tony调整姿势俯身下来，将彼此的脸贴得很近。

“吻我？”Tony有些怯怯地问道，尽管身下扭动的屁股发出响亮的撞击声。

Stephen完完全全无法抗拒地照做了，感觉自己就快要高潮了，只能拼命试图阻止。

“sono pazzo di te.”Tony呢喃着，狠狠地撞了一下屁股。Stephen尖叫起来，只觉得阴茎周围的紧致让他再也忍不住，他的高潮就这样被Tony的声音与淫靡的动作夺走了。

他没有注意到Tony也跟着他到达了高潮，直到感觉有什么溅射在他的胸膛上。直到他感觉Tony拥住了自己，给了他一个足以碾碎骨骼的拥抱。他恢复知觉，眨眨眼挥开极致的愉悦，才意识到Tony在颤抖。Stephen用唇吻了吻Tony的额角，眼角，脸庞，任何他所能亲吻到的地方，到男人开始有些不舒服地扭动的时候Stephen放开了他，让他仰面躺好，挣扎着用力将氧气吸入肺里。

他不敢相信方才发生了什么。

Stephen能听见雨点拍打在窗户上的声音，这个城市的动静，Tony吃力的呼吸。他先从床上爬了起来，走到套房边上去清理，处理掉安全套，然后弄湿毛巾带回卧室里。

他坐到离Tony最近的床沿边，将毛巾放在Tony身旁，试探地将一只手安放在Tony的臀上。

“你还好吗？有什么要的吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，睁开眼睛爬到床边，拿起毛巾，摇摇晃晃地朝浴室走去。Stephen尽量克制着不要让自己对现在不知道应该做点什么而恐慌。他钻进被子里，靠在床头上等待着。

Tony拖着步子回到了房间，眼皮沉沉。从他控制着自己的样子能发觉他已经精疲力尽了。他走到床边，几乎是有些害羞地，挪开了视线。

Stephen轻轻拍了拍床铺，头朝身边空着的地方点了点，然后看见Tony浮现出如释重负的笑容，温柔得让他感觉心痛。男人爬上床，转过身去背对着Stephen，身子深深融进了床垫里。

Stephen犹豫了一下，靠近Tony，从背后贴着他的身子，轻轻地将一只手按在Tony的腰间。Tony握住他的手用力搂住了自己，然后将Stephen的手和自己的一同安放在胸骨上。Stephen松了一口气，没意识到自己刚才一直凝神屏息，就这样像婴儿一般环抱住Tony，藏在他身后。他将鼻子紧紧埋在Tony耳后，发际线的边缘，在感觉Tony的呼吸渐渐平稳朝着睡眠而去的时候对自己笑了笑。

“Tony？”他低语道。

男人发出一种含含混混的鼻音作为回应，将Stephen的手抱得更紧，将自己更加深地埋进Stephen的怀抱里。

“没事。”Stephen说着，调子比低语愈加温柔。

***

醒过来的时候Stephen只觉得头晕目眩，脊背发疼，他不假思索伸手越过床垫去找Tony，想抱抱他然后继续睡觉。床垫是冷的。他坐了起来，用手掌揉了揉眼睛驱散掉睡意。

“Tony？”他哽咽起来，努力保持清醒。

他望了眼床边的钟，皱起眉头发觉时间刚过两点。他才睡了几小时而已。

张开双臂，摆动双腿从床上爬下来，从地板上捡起丢在那儿的内裤，然后去找他的……伴侣？朋友？

不安感困扰着他，Stephen又喊了一声Tony，环顾着顶层公寓。是他误判了形势吗？如果Tony和他上床只是因为觉得那是Stephen想要的呢？男人知道Stephen爱他吗？他是因为Stephen的踟蹰不前而生气了吗？

为此Stephen恨不得掐死自己。他通常都是一个细心的、体贴的情人，但他太意乱情迷而让Tony自己掌管了一切。

Tony在厨房里，低头看着手机，屏幕照亮了他的脸庞。他的手里拿着一块吃了一半的三明治。

“你不是该在睡觉的吗？”

Tony吓了一跳，把吃的掉在了地上，睁大了眼睛。

“对不起，我睡不好，而且我们都没吃饭呢……”他吞吞吐吐地说道。

Stephen越过Tony，看到厨房一尘不染，没有了他们之前烹饪的痕迹，看着比Stephen印象里的还要干净。

Tony已经醒了有一会儿了。

Stephen鼓起勇气冒险将手伸过厨房的柜台，掌心向上。Tony的手与他的在中途相遇，他们的手指交缠在一起，隐去了Stephen如释重负的叹息。

“所以……你什么时候开始想要我的？”Tony问道。

他没错判Tony的感情。

“不久之前。到底是从什么时候开的头？”Stephen问道，大拇指摩挲着Tony的手。

“噢，我从头到尾一直都很喜欢你，Doc。我在高中的笔记本子上涂满了我们名字的首字母。”Tony没去看他的眼睛，Stephen能觉察到Tony手指的震颤。

“对不起我花了这么多时间。”Stephen试图安慰他。

“好吧，我猜选择Tony Stark 来做你最初的实践对象并不坏。经验丰富，有不错的技巧，没错吧？”

“Tony。”Stephen的手握得更紧了，开始恐慌。Tony该不会觉得这就是整个事情的全部了吧。

“虽然我不得不承认我已经很久没跟炮友做过了。”

“Tony。”Stephen加重了调子，希望这样就能打断这个人不着边际的自我贬损的蠢话。

“我希望这次体验能对你有些用处吧，天知道我已经练习得够多了，毕竟这是我唯一擅长的了。”

Stephen猛的抽出了手，忽略了Tony的瑟缩，站到了Tony身边，将他的身子扳过来，彼此胸对着胸，像之前那样将Tony托起来坐在了台面上，然后用膝盖轻轻顶开了Tony的双腿。Stephen 站在Tony两腿间，抚上Tony的后脑，将他的前额靠在了自己的胸膛上。

“你会不会相信我，如果我说我在乎你呢？”Stephen低声说，轻轻地用指甲刮蹭过Tony的头皮。

在彼此友谊的相处中Stephen已瞥见这个男人脆弱的一面，想要在乎他、照顾他、爱他的冲动占据了 Stephen的心。

“你为什么要在乎？”Tony嗫嚅着，双手放在Stephen臀部。“人们不……他们不在乎我。他们只喜欢我为他们做事情。他们从新闻和媒体上看到自己想看的东西，所期望的东西。”

“现在你太夸张了。”Stephen忿忿不平地说，感到愤怒涌了上来，让他想要去教训那些任何曾经让Tony有这种感觉的人，想让他们相信这个人怎么可能不值得被爱。

“我可以报出一堆在乎你的人的名字，Tony Stark。首先有Pepper，Rhodey，Bruce。然后你还有Peter。这孩子在乎你的整个世界，我想不出谁还能这么想。”

他用手指托住Tony的下巴，鼓励他抬起头。

“而我要告诉你我不曾在乎过其他任何人。”Stephen微笑着用拇指摩挲着Tony的颧骨。

“但你不是……你是直的。”Tony笨嘴笨舌地想要说什么，Stephen觉得这样子很有趣。这个天才的能言善辩的男人，这个温文尔雅的男人，结结巴巴在想着要说些什么。

“我想我可能已经证明了不是这样子的，而如果你愿意的话我可以再证明给你看一次。”

Tony似乎并不相信，将目光别向一边。

“我从未充分探索自己的性向……和一个男人一起……我从未考虑过这个问题。我忙着上医学院，努力建立自己的事业，然后又成了Peter的父亲。同性恋，双性恋，异性恋，都只不过是标签，而无论如何，我就是我，Stephen Strange。”

被他抓住的人歪着头，听他说着。

“我并不是把你当成什么试验性的玩物消遣，也不是什么炮友，Tony。我在乎了你很久了，我愚蠢地以为这是我们之间的友谊。我没有多少朋友，更别提和Peter相处融洽的朋友。”

“我不想破坏我们的友谊，Strange。你和Peter，你们是我的一切。我试着跟Bucky约会，但满脑子想的都是你。有一次约会的时候，我一直都在看手机，看有没有你的留言。你打乱了我的思绪，你，还有你那孩子。Sono pazzo di te。我为你疯狂。”

如果Stephen说自己在他们进到卧室的时候没想过Bucky的事情那他是在说谎，但他很高兴自己并没真的导致一场背叛。

“我没法再做你的朋友了，Tony。”

Stephen看见那双棕色的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，悲伤的泪水几乎就要夺眶而出。他赶紧将男人拉近，又一次抱住了对方。

“想试试和我约会吗？”Stephen将这些句子轻轻送进凌乱的发间，一双胳膊环住了他的腰使劲抱住，他憋住了没笑出声。

“不许这么吓唬我，你这个蠢蛋！”Tony冲着他的胸口大吼。Stephen觉得还是不要提起他觉得自己的衬衫越来越湿的事情了，他只是用手抚摸着Tony颤抖不已的肩膀，紧紧搂住了对方。

“Peter怎么办？”

无论Stephen对Tony抱有何等感情，这个问题都让那种感情扩张到了几乎痛苦的地步。当其他人因为他有一个儿子而避开了他的时候，Tony却和Stephen一样担心Peter的安危。他很清楚如果他现在对Tony说出于为了Peter的考虑不能谈恋爱的话，Tony就会立刻放弃，绝口不再提这件事了。

“我觉得我很幸运，他和我想要当成男朋友的人是那么亲近，他生命中能有另一个几乎和我一样爱他的父亲存在。”

言毕Stephen觉得自己眼睛润湿了，而Tony将脑袋靠得更近，口中发出一记哽咽的呜咽声。

深情。

爱意。

太可怕了。


	13. 6-1

**我睡不着。都怪你。**

Stephen在爬上床的时候读到这条消息，笑了。

给我发消息没什么用啊。你在想什么吗？

**是啊。你。**

Stephen对此有点兴奋了。

我也一直在想你。感觉怎么样了？

**如果你问的是我屁股痛不痛的话，答案是肯定的。**

Stephen翻了个白眼。

你有空打电话吗？还是你要睡了？

“是要睡了，但我可以简单讲五分钟。”

“喔，你为了我挤出时间来了，对吧，亲爱的？”Stephen能听见Tony坐下时椅子发出的嘎吱声。

“你不会整晚上都在干活吧，混球？”

“也不是整晚。我有点事情想跟你说。”

Stephen等待着，听见对方的呼吸声，手指敲打桌子的声音。Tony只有紧张的时候才会那么做。这让Stephen在床上挺直了起来，不安淹没了他。

“等你说呢，Tony。”

“我几天后有个会议要参加。”

“嗯……你以前也参加会议。”Stephen感觉自己皱起了眉，他应该和Tony一起去吗？和义肢的研究有关系吗？

“呃，你真是个蠢蛋。我要离开大概两周，虽然通常这不会影响你，但我想鉴于我们之间新发生的事情……我应该在走之前先告诉你一声。”

Stephen可以听到Tony烦恼地喘着气，忍住了笑意。Tony在试图体谅他呢。

“那你是觉得我会想你还怎么的？”

“我恨你。”

“我有可靠消息证明你恰恰相反，你不觉得屁股还疼了吗？”

“现在我要挂电话了，来看看你是不是愿意在接下来几周都被遗忘！”

Stephen等着，好奇Tony会怎么干，而当Tony挂断电话的时候他睁大了眼睛。

“好了对不起，我当然会想你了。”当Tony终于再次接起电话的时候Stephen松了口气。

“我想我可能发现你困了。”Tony嘟囔着，“我得挂了，我还要在给大家展示之前完成反应堆最新阶段的原理图。”

“别熬夜太晚。”

“Stephen？我不在的时候，会参加一个活动，晚餐和跳舞，那里会有记者。”

啊，所以这才是关键所在。

Stephen对Tony的前任产生了强烈的恨意。Tony的自我价值贬低一部分要归咎于他。虽然Stephen只了解了Tony的想法，但他很高兴自己对此抱有偏见。

“我……我只会想着你的，好吗？无论他们报道什么。”

恨意。卑鄙、令人厌恶的恨意。

“Tony，我向你保证，在得出结论之前，我一定会先问你。”Stephen听到Tony松了一口气，然后再次开口的时候几乎能听见声音中带着的笑意。

“我会想你的。”

***

老实说，Stephen并没料到自己会这么想Tony。倒不是说他们失去了联系——Tony依然尽可能回复消息，但因为时区不同，短信之间有了很大的间隔。

Stephen让自己忙于Peter和自己的爱好，但几天之后他就发现生活中出现了一个缺口。真的，这几乎很可悲，他从一个能自给自足的人变成了想Tony的人：重读旧的信息，盯着远处眺望，想知道对方在做些什么。

现下他坐在这儿、面对着Bruce，后者在教Peter计算机编程的基础知识，他在盯着天花板沉思。

有一个想法在反复困扰着他，那就是在他和Tony亲热的那晚，他表现得不是太情愿。无可否认的是那场性￥爱很快活，但Stephen知道自己并没有像以往那些那样充分参与其中，而他不想让Tony觉得这在某种程度上代表Stephen对他不感兴趣。

无论怎么说他都不是一个假正经的人，他希望Tony能在他的手中获得快乐，问题只是在于他还缺乏经验，这让Stephen有些担心。他觉得紧张，被未知所困扰着。

而回想那天半夜的谈话，Stephen既生气又悲伤。Tony真的在考虑这是一场一夜情，并且如此渴望拥有Stephen的任何一部分以至于他甚至愿意当Stephen的试验对象。

他可以克服对彼此关系中身体亲密接触这些事情的疑虑，他可以慢慢和Tony交流，他需要像个男人负起责任。那天晚上的经历是一次奇妙的性*爱体验，Stephen只能想象着如果他能多参与一些会有多棒。

他翻阅着文件，忽略掉Tony骑在自己身上的画面，对方愉悦地呜咽的样子。二元倒回改造架构，Tony要求他看看的新项目。

认真的吗Tony？BARF？呕吐？

一种帮助患者克服创伤经历的方法。他们需要一种途径来接触患者的海马体，但Tony想要更进一步，把他们可以找到的记忆投射到外部源头。

电梯门在Stephen身后打开，他并没在意，因为他觉得可能是Rhodey来找Peter聊聊的。

他将桌面上的其他文件都浏览了一遍，有Barnes的从初期测试至今的数据，看起来一切进展顺利，对方同意了他们给他做手术使义肢永久化。

Stephen感到某种沾沾自喜的满足感传遍了全身，那是一种原始的骄傲，他抓住了Tony，而Barnes没有。

老实说，他都变成什么了？

“Stark先生！”Peter尖叫起来。

Stephen放下笔，从座位上困惑地转过身来，只看见笑嘻嘻的Tony张开双臂抱住了Peter，让孩子一头扎了进去。

“嘿睡衣宝宝，你想我没有？”Tony笑着托住男孩屁股把他抱起来晃了晃。

“是的，很想！爸爸也很想你，他一直闷闷的。”Peter一边喊着一边用双手搂住了Tony的脖子。

“闷闷不乐哈？”

Tony目光灼灼，盯着Stephen。

“是真的吗？”

“我甚至都没发现你走了。”Stephen戏弄道，转身回到工作上去。

Bruce哼了一声，Stephen瞪了他。

“那么你和Bruce一起都做了什么？”Tony假装把Peter掉到地上并在最后一秒钟接住了他，孩子大笑起来。

“Bruce教我计算机编程，这样我能得到你做的工作。”

“啊，我明白了，叛变了哈？来看看你做了什么。”

Peter爬回Bruce的膝上，Tony站在他们身后，手放在椅背上看着。

Stephen等了几分钟才抬起头，然后深吸了一口气因为他发现Tony没在看屏幕，而是将视线盯着自己。Tony笑了笑，眼角皱了起来，然后才去看Peter给他看的东西。

Stephen发现自己有点庆幸Tony没有紧紧拥抱自己或是亲吻或是别的什么。他感激Tony的体贴，因为不知道该如何告诉Peter他们之间关系的转变，甚至不确定在事情稳定下来之前孩子是否会愿意。

Stephen放弃了干了一天的活儿，用手托着下巴望着他们。

“你做得很好，Peter。”Tony表扬道。

Peter听了赞许的话扭了扭，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

“你们之后有什么计划安排？”Tony的目光又遇到了他的。

“其实——”

“我们要去中央公园见Ned！”Peter打断了Stephen，兴奋地推了推Bruce。

“我们要去中央公园见Ned，不过明天有空。”他迫切地渴望见见Tony然后和他面对面聊聊……甚至只是想抱抱他。但尽管他有这样的感觉，也不想忘记Peter的优先权，忽略他计划好的打算。

“我提前干完了所有活，就是为了来见你。”Tony半开玩笑嘟囔着，“也许我该睡一会儿，我从机场赶过来累得快冒烟了。回头见了，睡衣宝宝。Bruce，你弄完之后能来下我的办公室吗？”

“当然了，Tony。”

“回聊，Stephen。”Tony挥挥手走开去。

“等等！”他脱口而出。

“Doc？”Tony笑了笑。他很清楚自己在做一件混蛋的事情。

“我们可以聊聊这个，”Stephen拍了拍手上的活，“在走之前？”

“嗯……不能等等吗？”

“不。”

“Bruce，能帮忙照看Peter几分钟吗？”

“我觉得如果局势的紧张程度能够意味着什么的话，我最好还是走吧。来吧孩子，我们去吃点东西。”

Stephen等到他们走了才站起身来到Tony面前。

“那，你不想我咯？”Tony把拇指放在他的皮带扣上，踮脚晃了晃。

“不想。”Stephen低声说，把手放在Tony的臀部上将他拉近，将他们的身体齐平靠在一起。

“彼此彼此。我和一些性感的女士在一起，度过了几个愉快的夜晚，还有一场史诗级的狂欢，热辣的约会。”Tony用手指戳在Stephen的胸膛上，攥住了他的衬衫。

“我在新闻上都看到了。”Stephen抬起一只手，手掌托住Tony的下巴，用拇指轻抚Tony的下唇。

Tony等待着，抬头望进Stephen的眼睛，没有采取一点靠近的举动，现在变成一个不确定的姿势了。

Stephen要谋杀Tony的前任，他真的会的。

“请告诉我，你暂时不用开下一次会议了。”Stephen低声说道，向下倾身。

“如果有正确的激励的话我兴许能做得到。”Tony踮起脚尖，亲吻Stephen。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我还是心疼这个从来不考虑自己的感受却担心对方觉得被忽视、不安全的Tony，觉得自己不值得拥有一切却还是那么温柔的Tony……  
> 以及掰弯伊始的奇开始担心要怎么让托尼“幸福”的问题了。很好很好，有进步，老母亲欣慰。感受一下小别胜新婚嘛，有好处的。


	14. 6-2

就在Stephen建议的第二天，Tony到了他们约定的家里，看起来清醒多了，并且想要和Peter一起玩。他们去了公园，帮Peter完成了家庭作业然后玩了电子游戏，两个人一起欢呼雀跃因为他们每场竞赛都打败了Stephen。

Stephen讨厌电子游戏。

这可能不像Tony平常做的那些事那么令人兴奋，但每当Stephen问他是否还好、玩得是否开心的时候，Tony的回答都很真诚。他说很高兴和他们待在一块儿。Stephen无法停止微笑，这感觉仿佛像是你走错了一步，让你的身体自由落体，然后直到双脚恢复平衡。

这就是事情会有的样子。

他们三个是一家人。有一个能帮Stephen一起担负养育子女责任的人，一个能倾听Stephen的人，于是他不再感到那么孤独。有一个能用自己的方式照顾Peter的伴侣，而又并非仅仅是因为孩子是Stephen的延伸。

让Peter上床睡了之后，他们终于吃到了Stephen那晚想做的意大利千层面，彼此的关系因为思绪纷乱而愈发紧绷，同样不约而同的还有Tony呼之欲出的爱意。

现在，他们在沙发上保持着一个相互尊重的距离，避免了偶然碰触到肩膀或是蹭到腿的可能。

天啊？他这算什么？一个青少年吗？他们已经发生过关系，而且是的，Stephen已经不再玩什么约会游戏……好多年了。但要说引诱一个男人的技术的话，他没有任何经验。不应该这么困难的。

亲吻Tony。躺进床里。

这并不困难的。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Tony的声音让他慌了神，呼吸一直喷到腿上覆着的手上，Tony的脸离他那么近。

“不，我没事，抱歉，我……分心了。”

“今晚就到这里吧？”

这就是Tony所做的，总是如此体贴，耐心，哪怕Stephen需要的时间是那么多。

“不，我想和你一起过，混球。”

Tony挪回到沙发的那一头，但放在Stephen腿上的手捏了捏。

这不应该那么富有挑战性的。

Stephen伸出手臂，沿着沙发靠背伸过去，肌肉绷紧，他试图显得放松一些。尽管他能感觉到Tony的目光在注视着自己，那种审视的目光，但他还是只牢牢盯着电视机看着。

Stephen重重吞咽了一口，感觉Tony将头靠在了自己的前臂上，柔软的发丝磨蹭过他的皮肤。

两个人都没有动。

Stephen弯起胳膊肘，将手搭在Tony的肩膀上。Tony向前移动了，Stephen的手从沙发上滑下来安放在他肩头，后者的臀向一侧移动着，于是靠得离Stephen更近了。

Stephen的手指在Tony的胸前颤抖着，感觉到小个子男人身体里的热量隔着衬衫渗透出来。他将拇指轻轻滑过衬衫，Tony在他的触摸下颤抖起来，这让Stephen觉得心跳加速。

“Stephen？”

“嗯？”

他们的头转向同一侧，电影被遗忘了，因为他们凝视着彼此。

“你应该亲的地方在这儿——”

Stephen向前倾身。

Tony的嘴唇在他的唇下面，柔软，犹豫，几乎和Stephen一样害怕。

“停，等一下。”Tony撤开一些，睁大眼睛，脸上泛起令人喜爱的红潮。

“怎么了？”

“我不……”Tony挪了开去，坐到沙发边上，用手捋了捋头发，弄得乱七八糟，不再像平日那样。“在我们做爱之前可能应该这样谈谈，但是怎么说……你不是非得这样。无论要什么速度，你的节奏，我都可以接受的。”

“Tony……”

“这和你以前的不一样，我是你第一个 ** **男**** 朋友。”

Tony停下来，看着他，Stephen对此点了点头。

“我不想给你压力。不要误会，我想要你，事实上现在——”

“该死……这很可怕。”Stephen嗫嚅道。“我不……我不知道自己在做什么。”

“哪方面？”

“任何一个都是。我从未真正谈过恋爱，至少没有正式的关系。我对你的感觉，本身就让人惊恐，但是和你亲密地……”Stephen盯着自己的手，放缓了语速。

“你被我吸引了？”Tony直截了当地问。

“非常。”

“你喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“非常。”Stephen抬起头来看着他，伸手将一只手放在了Tony的背上。

“我们可以慢慢来，没有压力。”Tony安慰地说，身子向后靠进了沙发。

“不是的。是我明白那晚我并没有真正……参与其中。那不是我。我不是个自私的爱人——”

Tony哼了一声。

“我想要你，这毫无疑问，但我不知道我该做些什么，要怎样给你带来愉悦。”

“所以，你让我做了所有的事。”Tony轻笑着，在Stephen用指甲刮蹭过他脊椎、上下移动的时候拱起了腰。

“你看起来很享受。”Stephen的嗓音变得低沉喑哑。

“我可是无可挑剔的，Doc。或许我该给你上堂速成课，让你慢慢适应下。”Tony小声呢喃。

“不管怎样，教教我吧，Stark先生。”Stephen低吼一声，搂住了Tony的腰，拽着他坐到了自己的膝盖上让他跨坐在上面。Tony将他推进了沙发的垫子里，Stephen用手托住了他的屁股，将Tony拉得更近。

电视昏暗的光线下，Stephen可以看见对方橄榄棕皮肤上泛起的红晕，Stephen将他的臀轻轻抬起放在自己身上的时候，男人兴奋地张开了嘴唇。

“我一直觉得你这么魅力四射太不公平了。”Stephen低声说，一只手在Tony的屁股上张开，另一只则开始去解男人衬衫上的扣子。

“哦是吗？我练出来了。你偶尔应该试试。”Stephen敏捷的手指穿过敞开的衬衫，从小腹上划过，Tony闭上了眼睛，Stephen的吻落在他的胸骨上，令他喘息不已。

彼此间的戏谑玩笑令他的神经平复了下来。Tony的保证和安慰也起了作用，尽管会被嘲笑的，Stephen也知道自己随时都能停下来，问任何问题，寻求帮助，Tony会帮他的。

这就是伴侣的意义，无论是男人和女人，或是男人和男人。尊重彼此，尊重彼此的界限，深爱对方，相互扶持。

Stephen的手扫过光滑的皮肤，在Tony的后背停驻游走，向下鼓励Tony向后弯起腰。他一记一记地揉捏着Tony的屁股，另一只手扶住对方，用舌头扫过一粒乳头，Tony在他的碰触下晃动着呻吟起来。

比起和女人一起也并无多少不同，只是Tony胸部没有乳房组织罢了，那里有的是坚实的胸肌，Stephen在那里摁下亲吻，而肌肉并没有陷下去，证明了Tony有力又健康。肌肤在Stephen的抚摸下颤抖，而Stephen真的很享受这个人的反应，享受于自己是如何激发了Tony的这些反应。

对于Stephen而言这是一个巨大的自我进步，是一种令人醉心的自负与权力的混合物，他正让 ** **Tony Stark**** 在自己的膝盖上扭动，后者的手指此刻正埋在Stephen的头发里，攥着什么。

不止如此。Stephen信任Tony，胜过任何人。在Tony面前，他可以很脆弱，Tony或许会问他做了什么，不喜欢什么，但并不抱必须知晓一切的期望。那是一夜情关系的问题所在——过程并不总令人满意，来得太快，而远远不够。

这就是那些一夜情关系中所缺少的东西——亲密，无间。

“你喜欢怎样的？”Stephen将一口气吐在Tony的皮肤上，鼻尖贴着Tony的锁骨，双手游走在Tony的胯上抚摩。

“我会让你自己告诉我，或者我可以从我自己的喜好开始，看看你怎么想的，或者是……”Stephen的手指伸进了裤子里紧紧握住了Tony，“我可以把你放进我的床里，把它们一个一个找出来。你想要哪一种？”

Tony颤抖着，用双臂环绕住Stephen的脖子，将彼此的唇纠缠进一个凌乱的吻，朝Stephen的手推送，乞求着。

“爸爸！”

孩子的哭叫让他们愣住了，Tony挣扎着撤开，Stephen猛的抬起头，两个人都气喘吁吁的。Stephen试图强忍住挫败的感觉，试图忽略掉阴茎在发疼。

哭声又响了起来。

Stephen看看Tony，发现对方的头发乱成一团性感的凌乱造型，瞳孔扩大了，是兴奋的征兆。

真他妈该死。

Stephen深吸一口气，儿子的哭声让他回到现实，所有的欲望瞬间离他而去。

“我马上回来。”

大厅里，Tony目光闪烁，点了点头，回到沙发上，躺在了那里。

***

最后Stephen终于回来了，Tony越过沙发抬头看去，前者紧紧抱着Peter在怀里。

“对不起。他做噩梦了，通常我都能让他冷静下来的，但他吓坏了。我想……让他和我们一起坐一会儿直到睡着，可以吗？”

Stephen完全准备好了他会对此生气，该死，他自己对这种情况都觉得生气，但Tony什么都没说，微笑着挪到了沙发的一边。

“你想和我们一起看电影吗，coccolona？”

Peter朝着Stephen的脖子点了点头。

“安顿好他，我马上回来。”Tony走了开去一边扣上衬衫扣子。Stephen看着他离开，让Peter坐在沙发中央，伸出手鼓励Peter靠在自己身边。

脚步声接近了，他们都看了一眼，发现Tony拿来了Peter的被子和枕头，咯咯笑着将它们倒在了Peter脑袋上。

“好了，现在一切都舒服了吧！”Tony坐在Peter的另一边，伸腿搁在沙发上，弯了弯将脚放好，这样Peter就被夹在他们中间了。

Stephen看电影的时候一直不停偷偷看着Tony，担忧这个人是不是掩饰了自己烦恼。但他什么都没发现，没有任何生气的迹象。Tony低头看了一眼Peter，孩子已经快睡着了，靠在Tony身上。他什么都没说，用手臂环住了孩子。

Stephen突然感觉有什么东西缠住了自己的脚踝，一根拇指在那儿摩挲着，他吓了一下转头发现Tony在朝他笑着，一边全神贯注于儿童电影。

他没有介意。

温暖在Stephen胸口蔓延开来，酸胀又缠绵。

Stephen配不上这个人。

***

Stephen醒了过来，一只手捂在他的头发上，他懒懒地试图站起来。

“嘘，是我，我得走了。”Tony低声说。

“我很抱歉。”Stephen含糊地说着，依然困得快要睡过去。

“别那么说，我让你们两个都躺好了，这样可以继续睡了。”

“好。”Stephen打了个哈欠，胸口的重量更靠近了些，出于本能他知道那是自己的孩子。

Tony低声说了什么，“Ti amo。”朦胧的话语笼罩在他的脑海中。Tony低声笑了笑，一个吻落在Stephen的颧骨上。

“……是？”

“等你醒了，我就告诉你。”

***

他们暂时没有谈及彼此关系中亲密的这方面。Tony全心全意研究弧形反应堆项目，现在正在研究一个新的原型，希望能用清洁能源给Stark工业大厦供电。

Stephen完成了义肢项目的工作，将Barnes的手转换为了永久性的固定装置，并为自己从这个人身边偷走了Tony表示了歉意。

“很显然，你很喜欢他。好好对他听到没有？”

事情与他们还是朋友的时候并没有太大不同，他们仍然一起吃外卖，仍然一起工作，但空气中就是有一种感觉，是Stephen无法形容的。他们在深夜工作的时候牵着手，在吃饭的时候靠着彼此。

Stephen查了查Tony那晚在他耳边低语的句子。

Ti amo。

我爱你。

Stephen知道的，毫无疑问他也有同样的感受。这就是他决定告诉Peter的原因。

他给Peter洗完澡，用毛巾给孩子按摩，Peter大笑了起来，头发变得乱蓬蓬的。现在，他们靠在Stephen的床上，开始读故事。

“Peter，我有事要和你说。”

Peter点点头表示他在听，一边玩着Stephen睡衣的下摆。

“Peter，你知道你妈妈和我不像其他父母一样在一起。”Stephen开始说，将Peter抱得更近了些。

“但是你们都爱我，就像你们在一起一样。”Peter背诵道，那是Stephen和Mary一遍遍告诉他的。

“是的。好吧，呃，爸爸……”Stephen犹豫着，不知道要怎么说，“爸爸现在爱上了一个人，我希望他能成为我们家庭的一员。”

Peter停下了手上的动作，身体在Stephen的身边僵住了。Stephen低头看到棕色的眼睛都是泪水。他没有在Peter身上看到自己的影子，孩子和母亲简直是一个模子刻出来的，那一刻他觉得自己像是在对着他们两个说话。

“这会让你难过吗？”

“你不爱妈妈了吗？”

Stephen叹了口气，将Peter的头抵在自己下巴底下，双手抱住了小男孩。“Peter，我永远爱你的妈妈，感谢他将你给了我，正如我们是怎么告诉你的？”

“爱有不同的类型，你和妈妈像朋友一样爱彼此。”Peter抽抽鼻子。

“我想你是喜欢Tony的？”

“Stark先生吗？你的女朋友是Stark先生？”

“是男朋友。”Stephen提到这个词的时候畏缩了一下，听起来太幼稚了。

“他也会是我的爸爸吗？”Peter问道，在Stephen的膝盖转了转身子。

“如果你不希望的话，就不会是。他不会取代妈妈的位置，因为妈妈是特别的。而我永远是你的爸爸。但Tony也可以成为家人的一部分，就和May姨一样。”

Peter什么都没说，Stephen等他消化这件事情。

“你还爱我吗？”Peter的声音直颤。

“嘿，”Stephen把Peter抱在怀里，放到膝盖上让他们的视线水平，“亲爱的，无论发生什么，只要我和Tony在一起，或者我们还是朋友，我都会永远爱你。”

“你保证？”Peter咳嗽了一声，Stephen被脸上的口水弄得皱起了眉头。

“我保证。”

Peter搂着Stephen的脖子抽泣起来，Stephen上下拍着孩子的背。

“爸爸和Tony在一起你会难过吗？”Stephen害怕知道答案——他爱托尼，一想到不能和这个人在一起，他就觉得浑身痛苦，但如果Peter对此不能接受的话，他们的关系就不得不再等等。

Peter摇了摇头，双手揉着Stephen的肩膀。

“不会的。我喜欢Stark先生。我希望他成为我们家的一员。但你永远不会和妈妈在一起了。”Peter哭得越来越大声，Stephen不知所措只能抱得更紧。

“可……Peter……”

Stephen停止了思考。这是每个孩子的梦，希望父母生活在一个幸福的大家庭中直到最后。Peter只有六岁，尽管他知道Mary不在了，也还是抱着孩子气的希望。Peter哭着的时候Stephen只觉得自己的眼睛也被泪水刺痛，这是再一次向孩子确认了妈妈已经走了。

“无论如何，你永远都有我。我保证。我会照顾你的。”

****我不会再让你失望了。** **

“今天晚上想和我一起睡吗？”

Peter点点头，搂得紧紧的。

Stephen从床头柜上拿起手机给Tony发短信。

Peter有些难过。我们今晚能改期吗？

几分钟后收到了回复。

** **当然，没问题。希望一切都好。** **

一切都好的。明天发信息给你约见面？我要去医院所以不能去大厦见你了。

** **真扫兴，不过，是啊，告诉我就行。好梦，蠢蛋。** **

想你。混球。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：被娃打断的一辆车（没有车了没有车了！娃哭了没有车了！带娃老母亲太能体会这种心情了！）  
> 但是，说出口的Ti amo啊……想象着吐出的意大利语，饱含着温柔与深情，我甚至觉得有点想哭呢。  
> 奇奇确实认真考虑了未来。告诉孩子，希望孩子也接受，这样认真地看待彼此的关系，真的意味了很多很多。


	15. 6-3

Stephen还没敲门前门就打开了，他忽略了这令他觉得不安的部分，鉴于Tony已经有段时间没等他了。

“JARVIS？”他一边问着一边走进走廊。

“我看到你来了Strange医生。Sir在他的健身房里，你想在客厅等他吗？”

“如果我现在去找他的话，会不会打扰他？” Stephen问道，脱掉鞋子和外套。

“不会，他最近几小时一直在期待你来访，健身房是我建议他去的，以消除一些他的紧张情绪。沿走廊一直走右转，左手边第二扇门。”

Tony的顶层公寓里当然会有一个健身房了，谁没有呢？

他从门缝里窥探，发现Tony在打一个出气沙包，脖子后头的头发因为汗水而卷曲了起来。Tony只穿着背心和短裤，这让Stephen得以尽情地对他隆起的肱二头肌和宽阔的肩膀一饱眼福。

Tony感觉到有人在看他，于是停下了打击摇摆的沙袋，环视房间。

“嘿，抱歉，我迟到了吗？JARVIS你没有告诉我几点了。”Tony从地板上拾起毛巾，擦了擦后颈。

“Strange医生很早就来了，他想见你Sir。”

“不是他的错，如果你愿意的话我也可以在别处等等。” Stephen指着大厅说道。

“不，没事，我意思是说我看起来不是最佳的状态，但没什么是快速冲个澡不能解决的。给我十分钟？你吃过没？你要让我叫JARVIS订点什么吃的吗？”

“我和May还有Peter吃过了，所以我来得有点早，我有点事情想告诉你。”

“都还好吗？”Tony坐在房间角落的举重椅上，随和的举止变得紧张起来。

“我告诉了他们我们的事，May和Peter。我是昨天晚上跟Peter说的，今天正式告诉了May，但之前已经向她征求了意见了。希望你不介意。”

毛巾从Tony的手中滑落，掉在地板上团成一团。

“Peter……他还好吗？你们需要一点时间独处吗？”

Stephen感觉自己的胸膛被同情捏得紧紧的。一如既往，Tony飞快地做出了最坏的打算，而并没有考虑他自己的处境。

“除了有些担心我对他的爱会变少，他接受得很好。他很高兴是你。”

“尽管如此，但不是他妈妈了。”Tony在凳子底下摸索着，找到了一瓶水，喝了一口。

“嗯，我觉得他多少有一个念头就是我们总有一天还会在一起，哪怕Mary死了也没有让他打消这个念头。我想……对他来说，妈妈再也不会回来了是另一个打击。”

Tony没有说什么，将瓶子在手里来回来滚去。

“所以，他不介意我们约会吗？”

“鉴于我们还没有真正开始约会，我不确定你能不能把今天说成是一次约会。”Stephen朝Tony靠近，站在他正前方。

“万事俱备。我们可以继续这样下去吗？”

“Tony……你想继续这样下去吗？” Stephen突然紧张起来。Tony会有别的想法吗？

“当然了，我想，蠢蛋，这比什么都重要。我不敢相信你会告诉别人……我爱你，Stephen Strange。” Tony抬起头望着他。

Stephen什么都没说。难以置信地凝视着Tony。他知道那晚Tony在半睡半醒间就告诉过他了，但听到这直截了当地说出来又不同。

“Tony——”

“你不用回应，直到等你准备好了。”

“我认为你低估了我告诉Peter关于我们的事的重要性，混球。只有我觉得这是长期的关系，只有我看见了我们的未来，才会将一个伴侣带进我儿子的生活。我不会像我自己那样再伤儿子的心了。”

Stephen跪了下来。

“我也爱你，所以不要打破我们如今的这个家庭吧。”他开玩笑道，被一巴掌拍在肩上，瑟缩了一下，“你该去洗个澡了。”

“是啊，是啊，这就去。” Tony抬起手，轻轻捧着Stephen的脸，温柔地吻了吻他的唇。

“谢谢你，Stephen。你告诉了他，他不介意，这对我来说就像整个世界。”

“我知道我的名字和你的白痴前任一样，但我不是他，Tony。我不会觉得你是耻辱。现在，我可以和你一起洗个澡吗？”

“哦耶？性癖啊，Doc。”

“如果你不想告诉我怎么给你口的话我总能找到别的人来实践的——”Stephen的话被Tony的舌头堵在了半路。

“洗澡去啦，马上。”

***

Stephen用沐浴露在Tony脊背上擦洗着，拇指戳到了结实的斜方肌，然后捏了捏隆起的地方，冲掉了泡沫。Tony呻吟着，将重心从一只脚换到另一只，用手掌紧贴着瓷砖扶住，保持平衡。

“你一直都这么紧张吗？” Stephen问道，用拇指摩挲着Tony的后颈，感受着皮肤下的脊椎骨，然后在发际线上蹭了蹭。

“工作了好久，刚刚还锻炼了一会儿。”Tony转过身来，将湿漉漉的头发梳到脑后，朝着花洒的水侧了侧脸。“用钯作为反应堆的核心是可行的，但我想找出一个更清洁、更强大的能源。”

“是啊，我不知道你在讲什么了。” Stephen耸了耸肩。

“我的聪明才智都浪费在你身上了。轮到你了。”Tony要求道，从Stephen的手中拿过沐浴露瓶子，抬头望着他。

Stephen在Tony大到荒谬的淋浴间里退后了一步，好彻彻底底打量这个男人。他知道自己见过Tony没穿衣服或者赤裸上身的时候的样子，但那都是在昏暗的卧室里，而他太害怕以至于没能完完全全欣赏Tony。

此刻，在淋浴间明亮的光线下，Stephen可以看到古铜色皮肤真正的色调了，并非像Stephen所想的那样是晒出来的，没有一点点棕褐色晒出来的痕迹。Tony尖削的颧骨上方有一条淡淡的疤痕，让他感觉胃里蒙上了点什么，还有……

Stephen吞咽着，喉结凸起。

他以前也见过裸体的男人。他是个医生，上过医学院，见过活人和死人，了解人体解剖的每一部分，他总是能保持专业与医学的客观性。

但一见到Tony硬了他就感觉皮肤灼烧了起来，因为这个人对他的刺激给予了如此 ** **明显的**** 反应。Tony的阴茎并没有什么特别或不同寻常之处，考虑到Tony的血统，这个超出平均的尺寸并不令人惊讶——但还是让Stephen震撼，或许是因为Tony想要他的表情让他震撼。

这个帅气、激情、天才的男人，想要他。

Tony双手抹上厚厚的泡沫，摩擦着Stephen的肩膀，然后向下去往Stephen 的胸部、腹部还有臀部，搓来搓去。

“我一直以为你皮肤很苍白，”Tony嘟囔着，“是奶油色的啊，我都不知道呢。”Tony沿着他的手臂和肚子，摸了摸他身上的痣，“作为一个单身父亲，你把自己照顾得不错。”说着将手指摁在Stephen的小腹上。

“没有……没你那么好。”

“别贬低自己，”Tony反驳道，抬起头瞪着他，“你，Stephen Strange，真是个性感的医生。”Tony跪了下来，用双手揉搓Stephen的大腿，与他的阴茎平视。

“我以为你要告诉我怎么做？” Stephen低声说道，手指穿过Tony的黑发，感觉到后者的嘴靠近了自己的龟头，热气在胃里沉了下来，只觉得头晕目眩。

肯定是因为水温太高了。

“我信奉以身作则，身体力行。”Tony低吼道。

Stephen什么都做不了，除了服从；他将手埋进Tony的头发，靠在了瓷砖的墙壁上，望着Tony用舌头舔了舔顶端，打了个转。他望着Tony背上沾着水珠，在Tony将他吞入的时候呻吟出声。Tony的口中滚热，对他施以适当的压力。

Tony坦然地享受着给他口的乐趣，自己的阴茎也变得通红硬了起来，发自内心地呻吟。Stephen希望他几秒钟之后就站起来，他的膝盖该疼了，但这个人没有抱怨，用嘴在品尝着Stephen的感觉。

最大的刺激来了。

Stephen感觉到Tony用舌尖在他的窄缝上挑逗着，能看到Tony的喉咙吞下了所有涌出的前液。Stephen不由自主抬起了屁股，而他发誓Tony绝对是举起手来抓住了他，鼓励他再这样做。

“Tony，”Stephen喘息着，不确定自己是在警告这个人还是在乞求他。

Tony的喉头深深吞咽着，指甲抠进了Stephen的皮肤。他从Stephen身上退开，用美好的小鹿斑比似的眸子抬头望着Stephen。

“来吧，操我的嘴，Stephen。”Tony又试着哄他道。

他照着Tony的要求做了，努力自我克制着，让插入的推力变得慢些，等他感觉到阴茎前端撞到Tony喉咙深处，只觉得离高潮只一步之遥。

“我要来……Tony，我不能……”

Tony脱开，Stephen希望这就是结束了，他还没准备好，就被一双长满茧子的手抓住了阴茎，上下撸动，舌头仍在在挑逗折磨着他的粗硬，Tony的嘴张得大大的，想给Stephen留下深刻的视觉印象。

“天啊我操……”他喘息出声。

Stephen强迫自己睁开双眼，稳住双腿，身体在叫嚣着威胁Stephen要到高潮了。他看着自己的精液溅在了Tony的口中、舌头上、嘴唇内侧。

“上帝啊，Tony。”

他闭上眼睛，花了几分钟时间来喘气，然后瘫倒在了淋浴间的地上。他觉得骨头像是被抽走了，精疲力尽，射了个干干净净。他想把Tony带到床上，和他在被子底下窝成一团，睡上个几年，一起冬眠。

“Stephen？你还好吧？”他感觉自己的大腿被小心翼翼地触碰了一下，然后另一个温柔的抚摸落在额头上。

“扶我起来？”他抬起手，嗓音嘶哑。

“和我说说话，太刺激了吗？”

Stephen可以感觉到Tony在他身边移动位置，紧贴上了他的身子，试图看清他的脸。Stephen握住小个子男人的手腕，将手背到后面压在冰冷的瓷砖上，用自己的身体压住了Tony的身体。

“太不可思议了，你简直太不可思议。”Stephen睁开眼睛，吻吻了Tony，后者的舌尖上还残留着他的苦涩味道，让他略略瑟缩了一些，但他不会让这个阻止自己的。

他跪了下来，用手掌覆住Tony的阴茎，拇指磨蹭着龟头，惊叹着那里已经如此硬了，但顶端又是柔软的，如天鹅绒般富有弹性。他能发觉Tony的大腿传出颤栗，手指在身后攀上了瓷砖。

慢慢地。

慢慢开始。

他小心翼翼地用舌头舔舐过顶端，等待着苦涩的味道来临，却发现并没想象的那么糟糕。他最终轻轻吮吸着，知道自己或许看着很蠢而且做得可能更像在舔棒棒糖而不是男人的阴茎。但Tony呻吟出声了，而Stephen发觉自己也在颤抖。

这让他更大胆了些，增加了口中吸吮的力度，想起了他自己喜欢的、Tony对自己做的事情，用手指揉捏囊袋，久久地慵懒地吮吸，就像他的伴侣在做的时候表现出来的享受的样子。

“Stephen。”Tony发出嘶声，双手伸出牢牢扣住了他的肩头。

啊。

现下，Stephen发现了这种吸引力所在。掌握主动权，决定自己能将Tony带到离高潮多近的距离，然后只是为了听到男人乞求和呜咽拖延时间停下来。

这让人兴奋。

“你喜欢那样？”Stephen撤开一些，双手偷偷探向Tony的屁股，口中还在亲吻着硬挺的脉络。天啊，多好看的屁股啊。“你会发出……啊……的声音，当你兴奋的时候。”

Tony喘息着，威胁着要扣紧双腿。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“我，我喜欢，我喜欢你在做的事。”Tony呻吟着，缓缓地说，此时Stephen又将他吞了进去。

他认出了身体快要高潮的迹象，阴茎抽搐的样子，囊袋越来越近的样子，Tony发出愉悦的嘶声。Stephen对自己即将要做的事情短短地感觉到了一点恐慌，然后决定由它去，之后亲自将Tony推倒了边缘，越了过去。

他没有咽下，他可以习惯前液但完全是精液的话，还没适应，他擦干了嘴，不知道吐出来是不是会冒犯Tony。他们事先应该谈下这个吗？

Tony的高潮过去，Stephen将他抵在墙上，花了一会儿工夫亲吻他湿润润的头发，抚摸他湿漉漉的皮肤，珍惜这亲密之后的亲密感觉。

这可能是他最喜欢的部分了。

他真是个多愁善感的傻子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：喜闻乐见互吹环节。今天奇奇进步了吗？是的！堪称进步飞速！不过严格意义上来说好像没有真的做……啊？哈哈哈又是胜似全套的一步呢。


	16. 7-1

“你非戴那副荒谬可笑的太阳镜不可吗?”Stephen问道，一边摆弄着汽车的方向盘一边等Peter。

“当然，我必须戴，这是JARVIS的界面，他可以随时告诉我Stark工业的任何动向，任何可以忽略的来电。另外，看着很帅。”Tony皱起了鼻子，扭了扭眉毛。

“你是想不接我的电话吗？”Stephen睁开眼睛，看着孩子们开始从学校鱼贯而出。

“如果我可以说的话，Strange医生，sir已经要求我接听了你的所有通讯方式，无论何时、他在做什么，除非那会危及他的安全。”

“好的，谢了JARVIS。”Tony厉声说道，将脸从朝着Stephen的方向转开，愁眉苦脸盯着窗外。

“你的AI比起你更喜欢我。”

“你的儿子喜欢我多过你。”Tony报复道。

Stephen向Peter挥了挥手，不置可否地哼了一声。就在那时他发现儿子的眼圈是红的。挥着的手停在了半空。

“有些不对劲。”Tony在座位上坐直了身子。

“嘿孩子，今天在学校还好吗？”Peter坐下来扣好安全带，Stephen问道。

“是的，好的。”Peter小声说着，低头看自己的脚。

Tony望着他皱起了眉头。

“你为什么不开心，睡衣宝宝？”

“我没有。爸爸，我们可以走了吗。”Peter缩了缩鼻子。

Peter已经有些日子没有这样了，Stephen想知道他是否是一直在想妈妈。

“Stark先生，我们可以去实验室吗？”Peter在整个车程的大部分时间里都分外安静，此时他低声道。

“可以，我确定可以，但为什么呢？”

“你说过那是个安全的空间，没有坏人。”

又有欺凌了吗？

Tony握着方向盘的手攥紧了，指节发白。

“当然了，Peter。JARVIS，确认下地方是空的？”

“我还以为那时你的私人实验室。”Stephen嘟哝道。

“是的，但我有时会让Bruce在那里干活。”

整个过程Peter一直握着Stephen的手，从他们穿过停车场，直到Tony实验室的门在身后关上，才放开，甚至没看来找他的DUM-E一眼。

“Peter？怎——”

Stephen举起手，Tony停下了句子。

还不行。他用口型比着。

“你想玩乐高吗？还是在我干活的时候和我坐一块儿？”Stephen问，声音平静。

“在我做东西的时候，你坐在我旁边。”Peter的声音很微弱。

“来吧。”Stephen将他们带到Tony的办公桌前，抽出椅子，假装看文件。他注意到Tony把Peter几个月前画的那幅画裱起来了，一看到画他的心就融化了。

Tony把他们单独留在那儿，Stephen能听到他在实验室另一头修补摆弄什么东西。

“爸爸？”Peter的声音犹豫不决，双手在膝盖上扭动着。

“嗯？”

“Flash今天说了一个刻薄的词，我不知道是什么意思。”

“如果你不知道这个词是什么意思，你怎么知道它很刻薄呢？”Stephen笑笑，慢吞吞地翻过去更多纸张。天啊，他希望这里面没有什么他不该看到的东西。

“如果我告诉你他说的话……你会生气吗？”

“不，我保证不会生气。是什么话？”

“Flash说他的妈妈说他不能和我一起玩了，因为你是个同性恋。”

Tony的扳手掉在地上，砰得撞出一声。

“再说一遍什么？”

“不仅Flash，其他孩子，Brad和Zach也都说了。他们不被允许和我一起玩或者来我们家了。”

“Stephen？”Tony开口，突然到了他身边，伸手去触摸Stephen的肩膀，脸色苍白。

Stephen怒不可遏。

“我们得走了。”他咬紧牙关走了出去，一边走一边抱起了Peter。

“Stephen，冷静点，他们只是孩子，他们不知道自己在说什么。”

“但他们的父母呢！？”Stephen吼道，转过来朝向Tony。他的理智清醒的头脑在愤怒之下消失不见。

**不。这不该发生的。**

“我得走了，我得给学校打电话，把这事解决。晚点再和你谈。”

**Stephen觉得这都是自己的错。他怎么会这么粗心呢？**

“Stephen，等等！我可以帮你。”

Tony的手紧紧攥住了他衬衫的后面，将他拉住。Stephen挣脱了，脑子里尽是纯粹的愤怒。

“走开！我不要你的帮助！天啊，我就知道这不是个好主意。”Stephen啐了一口。

“什么？”

Peter在他怀里畏缩了，听见他们的喊叫声呜咽了一下。Tony看了一眼Stephen，然后低头看了一眼Peter，后退了一步。

Stephen怒气冲冲走了出去，一言不发。他已经在计划要跟校长说些什么了。

***

**嘿，有些日子没收到你的消息了。我去看你吧。Bruce说你病假要休息几天。Peter学校的事怎么样了？**

**对不起，又是我。只是想知道Peter怎么样了，事情有没有缓和些，他是不是还好。请告诉我好吗？**

**嘿，一周多了，拜托了Stephen和我说说话。**

Stephen读了他的消息，迅速输入了回复。

我晚些时候再和你谈谈Tony。

他知道自己很冷漠，很疏远，这对Tony不公平，但他能看到的就只有Peter悲伤的脸，被撕破的书。

他的淤伤。

这都是Stephen的错。这一切会发生在Peter身上都是因为Stephen。

***

他开始讨厌这间办公室，过去的两周，他在这里度过的时间比以往任何时候都要多。Stephen等在那里，等Wilson校长开完会，手里捧着塑料杯子，装着便宜又劣质的咖啡。

“抱歉让你久等了，Strange医生。”校长看起来很疲惫，脖子的领带松松系着。

“情况越来越糟了，他太害怕，不敢上学。我不得不强迫他来这儿。”

他知道学校正在努力，Wilson为他们的遭遇而愤怒。

但欺凌没有停止，尽管校长做出了承诺——孩子们现在在校外针对Peter了。拒绝和他一起玩，不邀请他参加生日派对。Stephen能感觉到自己的心在扭曲，看着儿子终于在母亲去世之后变得开朗，而如今又退回了原位。

Peter在倒退，回到原来的状态，与Stephen为了所有的事情争吵，因为Stephen让他去上学而惩罚Stephen。

Stephen觉得自己像个食人怪物。

“请放心，Strange医生，我们不会对恐同的行为掉以轻心，我已经和相关家长进一步接触了。我向你们保证如果这些欺凌事件不停下，将会有更严重的后果。我不希望Peter受到更多情感或身体上的伤害了。”

Wilson说的都是正确的，做的也都是正确的，但Stephen无法压抑内疚，因为这都是他的错。

他对生活方式的选择再次影响了自己的儿子。

***

**拜托了Stephen，我很担心你。如果你不想回我的电话，至少给我发条消息让我知道你没事。**

***

这些天来他的愤怒就仿佛沸腾的、狂暴的实体，开始控制他的一言一行。Stephen知道那些都只是孩子，他们的行为只是一种群体的反应，但他的愤怒发自内心，渗透了血液。

Stephen坐在床边，将冷毛巾敷在Peter肿胀的眼睛上，用布擦去他嘴唇上的血。为什么Wilson还不开除那些孩子，在这一切结束之前他们还要等多少官僚的程序走完？

“爸爸？你为什么伤心？”Peter咕哝着，试图摆脱Stephen给他的急救护理。

“我不想看到你受伤，亲爱的，别扭来扭去，我要把这个放在你眼睛上。”看着Peter受伤，绝望让Stephen感觉到疼痛在喉头后面哽咽成一个硬块，无法吞下。

“爸爸……他们什么时候会停下？”

“很快的，别担心，我保证我会解决的。”Stephen把所有东西扔到地板上，将Peter抱进怀里，紧紧拥抱他，前后摇晃着。“我会搞定的。”

内疚在Stephen身上愈来愈深。如果Peter受到的欺凌不止于此怎么办？Peter在这里、大学和生活中还会遇到更多麻烦吗？因为Stephen在做的这些？

他要怎么修复？

他要放弃和Tony的关系吗？

***

“你敢，Stephen Strange！”May站在他身后，双手叉腰。

“这可能是唯一的办法了。”Stephen关上笔记本电脑上的浏览器窗口。

“你不能把Peter从学校拉出去。我们不能逃避这个问题！”May坐在餐桌对面，吐了一口唾沫。

“我们什么都没做。这是我的决定。”

“假如你把他接出学校，那么他们就赢了！你教会了Peter你的感情是错误的，同性恋是件可耻的事情！”

Stephen开始怀疑。如果Peter不和Tony在一起，如果自己和Tony没有这样，孩子的日子会变好过些吗。

仿佛受到他想法的感召，他的手机在桌上振动起来，屏幕上闪现过“混球”的名字。

“跟他谈谈，Stephen。”

“我没空，May。我必须弄清楚我要拿Peter怎么办，要怎样阻止他在学校里被欺负攻击。”

嗡嗡声停了，Stephen把手机推到桌子一边翻过去，这样就看不到所有未接来电和Tony的留言了。

“Stephen……不要把他推开，你会失去他的。”

“Tony知道发生了什么，他知道我很忙。”Stephen厉声说道，当手机再次开始振动，他一把推开得更远。

“停下，Stephen，听我说。”May绕着桌子走过来，抓住他的肩膀轻轻摇晃。“不要觉得他做的都是理所当然，Tony可能和你一样担心。和他谈谈。你需要他的支持。”

Stephen甩开她，站了起来。

他能做到的。他不需要将Tony也牵扯进来。

***

可悲的巧合。那就是天气或自然反映出人类情绪的时候，就像这样。现在，冰雹正猛击到窗户上，天空乌云密布，暴风雨前的灰色。

Stephen有将近一个月没有和Tony聊过了，无视了他所有的信息和电话。他是个狗屁的混蛋，他知道自己是的，但他不想让Tony为所发生的的事情困扰烦忧，也不想让这个人承受更多的负担了。

他无意中的退后伤害了他的……男朋友，但Stephen不知道该怎么做，不知道要怎么处理这一切。

“我希望你在这儿。”他对着电话说道，好像这样就有希望能得到Tony的支持、建议，哪怕一个拥抱，都会有所帮助的，“一旦事情解决之后。”他朝自己承诺道，关掉了短信应用，瘫倒在沙发上。

顶层公寓的的门铃声吓了他一条，他迅速看了看手机确定没人打电话给他，他也没有在等的人。他拖着步子走过去，准备迎接从5月以来就在那一头等着自己去迎接的那场激烈的对话。

是Tony。

“是啊，我打电话你也不会接。我能进来吗？” Tony等着，双手插在口袋里，朝Stephen笑了笑。

Stephen没有回答，只是点了点头，让开了。

“真的吗？不打算当着我的面挡住门，或者说你太忙了吗？”

好吧，是Stephen活该。

Tony没有朝他走去，也没有以任何方式接触他，只是走向起居室，从Stephen身边擦肩而过，然后坐在沙发上看着Stephen。

“你看起来糟糕透了。”过了一会儿，他评价道。

“感觉就是这样。” Stephen表示同意，坐在对面的沙发上。

隔了这么久见到Tony，让Stephen的胸膛里充满了爱意和痛苦，仿佛脖子上有看不见的铁丝网和钓钩，让他快要绝望窒息。Tony的眼神僵硬，姿势封闭，带着防御性。

这让Stephen心烦意乱。

“告诉我发生了什么事。”

Stephen一直喜欢Tony这一点。他不会拐弯抹角，不会东拉西扯，但今晚这点让他觉得备受打击。

Tony在向他发动攻击。

“学校正在努力处理欺凌行为，但情况变得越来越糟。Peter不想上学，在家里捣乱，我束手无策，对一切不知所措。”

“该死的孩子们。” Tony怒气冲冲地咒骂着。

“他们不知道有什么区别。”

“别那样说，不要给他们辩护，然后自己揽过责任。”

Stephen愤怒地吼了起来。

“这是我的错！所有发生的事都是我的错！”

“你怎么敢，Strange。”Tony厉声说道。

“就是的！是我决定和一个男人在一起，甚至没考虑后果，也没考虑我的行为会怎样影响Peter。我就像是和Mary在一起的时候一样，又回到了起点，一次又一次！”

“是的，这就是我们要做的事情吗Stephen？只是随便玩玩吗？我们没有告诉对方我们相爱吗？你没有告诉你的儿子想让这变成家庭的一部分吗？什么……这变得太困难了，有的人不赞成，所以现在你要抛弃我们来拯救我们了吗？”

Stephen觉得自己被逼到了角落，Tony的怒意让他也陷入了疯狂。

“你觉得坐在那儿看着你一个人面对这一切很容易吗？”

“哦，怎么，对你太说太困难了，是吗？” Stephen从沙发上站起来，踱着步子，视线因眼睛充血而变得模糊。他能感觉到苦涩与怒意，他曾经升起的那种杀戮的欲望终于找到了有形的攻击的出口。

“Stephen，我不是来和你吵架的，Stephen。我想帮你！”

真可惜，Tony就是这么想的。Stephen痛恨怜悯。

“我不需要你帮。Peter是我的儿子，我知道什么对他最好。”

“所以，你说的对Peter来说最好的事情就是让你为自己感到耻辱，因为那些恐同的人和他们没家教的孩子，为你们的关系感到羞耻吗？” Tony厉声说道。

“他不是你的孩子！” Stephen喊道，“你不知道！你怎么能？你不是一个父亲，你自己就过得很糟以至于你对为人父母一无所知。你根本不知道什么对Peter是好的。你只想着自己还有它对你的影响！”

他希望Tony能退缩，知道自己的话有多伤人；他试图撕裂Tony的自尊心，这样足够伤害让他止步。

这样他就会让Stephen独自去了。

他忘记了自己是在和Tony Stark说话。

Tony站了起来，面对这怒气上头的Stephen，眼睛是浓黑的危险气息，脖子上梗出了红点。

公寓里的空气仿佛有毒，会伤害人的想法在彼此之间盘旋，让他们在愤怒中变得溃烂，浓稠到难以呼吸。

“胡说八道！你明明知道！如果我觉得Peter还没有准备好，觉得我和你的关系会以任何方式伤害他，我都会退出。我爱那个孩子，就和我自己的孩子一样！停下因为害怕而扭曲事实吧！”

他得让Tony离开，Stephen想要一些空间，这想法吞噬了他，和挫败感一起膨胀，让他想要抨击这个世界，抵抗对Peter的残忍欺凌。他想伤害Tony，让对方感受到自己所感受的一切。

“Stark，我不想拿Peter为我们的幸福的冒险。我们几乎还不是爱人，离开你也并不那么难。我一直没有回复你的消息，因为我一直在试图让你失望。”

“骗子，你说谎，Stephen。”

“这就是你该走的地方。”Stephen低吼着，指着门。

“你觉得你这样是在保护Peter？通过隔断我们的生活？教会他对你的性取向感到羞耻？”

“我不觉得你明白立场。你不是他的父亲，也不是他的朋友。如果我决定不让他见你，他就不会见你。就这样。”

Tony的愤怒裂开了一道口子，Stephen抓住了这个弱点，终于找到了切入点。他朝Tony走过去，戳了戳对方的胸口。

“我会用自己的方式来处理。在你明白之前，不会再见到Peter。”

冰雹的声音在窗户上砸得更响了，伴随着远处传来的雷声轰鸣。

Stephen可以发现那一个精确的瞬间，看到Tony真正被恐惧袭击的瞬间，折磨得他面容扭曲。他双手抱住肚子，拱下身子，像是要屏蔽自己。Stephen吞咽了一下，看着Tony用钢铁的面具掩饰起自己脆弱的时刻，他的愤怒渐渐消失了。

Tony一言不发地转过身去，离开，静静关上了身后的门。

Stephen走到桌边，低头望着，然后将所有的东西都摔到了地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我先哭一会儿去。好心疼托尼但是也不忍心怪奇奇。  
> 现在哭好像又哭早了。  
> 奇奇其实一直有一个心结，对孩子的愧疚。所以其实这是他心里不那么，健康的一部分。托尼的出现让这个阴影被扫除的一些，然而万万没料到会“因此”而带来给孩子的伤害。道理都懂，其实是他人的错，但是要让他不将此归咎于自己的选择真的也很难。  
> 但是托尼也因此很受伤。奇奇这个火葬场有点大了……  
> （所以代价也会挺……大的）  
> 强调，是HE。别跑……别别别别跑……  
> 蜿蜒曲折才叫狗血嘛，咳咳。下章小小峰回路转然后又是大起大落。  
> 坚持住啊！


	17. 7-2

“爸爸？我什么时候能再见到Stark先生？”他们在公园的沙坑里玩，Peter建造着沙子城堡，Stephen在沙子上用手指拖过去随便戳着。这个问题让他大吃一惊。

“我不确定，亲爱的，我和Stark先生吵了一架，现在我们不是朋友了。”

Stephen的胸骨下方疼了好多天。Tony离开了，让他想用双手去攥住疼痛的地方。

“我以为Stark先生是你的男朋友呢。”

“他是……之前是的……但我让他难过了。”

“好吧，爸爸，你得说对不起。给他买个礼物，会让他开心的。”

“没那么简单，Peter。”

“你想让我帮你买礼物吗？我有个好主意。我很久以前就问过他想要什么生日礼物了——”

“不用了，谢谢。”Stephen在Peter要继续碎碎念的时候打断了他，“我不知道你还想不想再去见Tony。”Stephen推阻道。

“为什么不？我喜欢和Stark先生一块儿，他是我家人的一份子。”

Stephen试图忽略在皮肤下蠕动的小小的恐惧感。

**他都做了些什么？**

“你不生爸爸和他的气吗？” Stephen问道。

“没有，为什么？” Peter看上去很困惑，在最新的沙子堡垒塌掉的时候抱怨了一声。

“因为孩子们在学校说的话，因为没被邀请参加派对。”

“是啊……这让我很难过。这就是为什么我想见Stark先生，他说我可以去，因为他的实验室是安全的地方。”

Stephen想到Tony许下的承诺，微笑了一下，甜蜜又苦涩。

“Peter……你会希望Stark先生不是我的男朋友，那样孩子们就不会对你那么刻薄了吗？”

Peter思考着，Stephen屏住了呼吸。

“不。你说Stark先生就像另一个爸爸。我想让他做我的爸爸，我希望我们大家都在一起。这比派对要重要。” Peter坚定地点了点头，“他们只是嫉妒，因为我能和他一起做机器人。” Peter皱起眉头。

Stephen拍了拍手，将沙子掸掉。他看着公园里，别的夫妇，还有他们的孩子。爸爸，妈妈。

普通的。

带着希望。

“猜猜Stark先生想要什么生日礼物？” Peter继续说，继续之前的谈话。

“不知道。”Stephen喃喃道，不太专心地听着。

“他说他什么都不想要。只要有我和你就够了，说这就是世界上最好的礼物！” Peter咯咯地笑了起来，又把沙子堆进了桶里。

“Tony说……他说什么？”

“说有我们就够了，你没听到吗爸爸？” Peter伸手拉了拉Stephen的耳垂。

**上帝啊，他他妈到底都做了些什么？**

***

Pepper走进咖啡馆里，在看到等着她的Stephen的时候露出了一丝微弱、勉强的笑容。

“你好，Stephen，Peter怎么样了？学校解决问题了吗？” 她坐在他对面，身体前倾靠在手上，显然对Peter很关心。

“学校威胁要开除他们。怎么样……他……怎么样了？”

Pepper靠回椅子上，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“所以，你觉得呢，Stephen？要我实话实说的话，你真残忍，彻头彻尾让人恶心。”

这话正击中了他的胸口，将他的呼吸从肺里挤了出来，他这一生从未感到过如此鄙视厌恶自己。唯一接近这感觉的是他对在生命中最初几年是如何对待Peter的所引起的内疚。

“我说什么也无济于事了，我要说的只有我在试图做对Peter对的事，但忽略了什么才是最重要的。我所能看到的就只有我犯的错，是我的行为导致了这一切。”

“你担心自己又让Peter失望？在他生命的前几年你一直是个糟糕的父亲，现在你遇到了麻烦，就要独自承担所有的负担，然后破坏自己与你爱的人的关系？”

Pepper带着怨恨的声音、还有咒骂的句子让Stephen有些瑟缩。

“欺凌是童年的一部分，是的，那些孩子太过分了，但Peter也可能因为穿错了鞋子或者衣服就被欺负。我不是说现在发生的和那就一样，但Tony是对的，你在树立一个榜样，告诉他当一个同性恋是令人羞耻的事情。”

Stephen张开嘴，却只发得出叹息、痛苦的声音。

“我从没见过Tony这样迷恋一个人，哪怕对Steve也没有。见不到你还有Peter简直是要了他的命。无论如何，他可能没有最好的应对机制；但失去你会摧毁他，Stephen。他无法集中注意力，睡不着觉，几乎不吃不喝。”

“这是我的错，” Stephen把脸埋进手掌里，磨蹭着皮肤，想要弄伤自己。“所有这一切都是我的错。”

他做了什么？因为他的痛苦而盲目，没有注意到自己怎样伤害了Tony。他不仅仅卑鄙到暗示Tony再也不让他见Peter！他那样对待Tony，就像那个混蛋前任一样。

就像Tony是让人羞耻的那个一样。

“不，不是的，是那些心胸狭窄的人和他们的孩子的错，他们不接受任何不同。学校会收拾那些欺凌他人的人，Stephen，如果学校不收拾，就有警察来收拾。”

是Stephen内心的恶魔使他疯狂，是他自己的不安全感让他付出了所爱作为昂贵的代价。

“我对他说了可怕的话。我甚至不知道我是否能解决这个问题。” Stephen嘶哑地说道。

如果他是Tony，就不会再回应任何形式的交流。

“Pepper？你觉得Tony会不会愿意这周某天去学校接Peter？”

“那些欺凌者怎么办呢？”

“不。我要问的不是那个。”Stephen的声音变得坚定。他已经任那些人毁了他的生活太多了。

Pepper笑了。“我相信他会乐意的。你想让我还是Happy之后把他捎过来？”

“你觉得我去接他有没有问题？我明天在医院值班，可以七点左右来接他？”

Pepper从她昂贵的手提包里取出手机，点了点。

“明天没问题，我把这个记到他的日程表了。哦，他给我打电话来了。喂？”

Stephen可以听到Tony在电话那头，还有说话的语气。

“他说没关系，Tony。是的，我现在和他坐一起呢。他说不用担心那些欺凌者了。”

Stephen被悲伤刺穿，他知道Tony正在问Peter好不好，不希望学校的情况更加恶化了。

你想和他说几句吗？Pepper用口型比着。

他点了点头，伸出手接过手机。

“Tony？”

电话挂了。

***

Stephen从手上剥下手套，洗了洗手，花了点时间来集中精神。手术很成功，如果后续护理恰当的话他的患者就会毫不受影响地度过难关。这是这份工作最好的部分，因为他知道自己能够尽一切可能挽救某人的生命。

他脱下外袍，开始朝更衣室走去，一边沿着走廊走着一边看着挂在那儿的钟。

六点半，他甚至可以早点去接Peter。

他唯一想做的就是他们之间混乱的问题，将事情回复到原先的样子。

如果Tony还愿意和他谈谈的话。

“嘿，开始换班了？”Stephen看到Christine，招呼道。

“差不多，有空喝杯咖啡吗？”她微笑着，双臂交叉，翘起屁股。“你看起来可以聊聊了。”

这可能是个好主意，他的肾上腺素还因为刚结束手术而很高，并且要见Tony了很紧张。和Christine交谈有助于缓解紧张情绪，或许她可以给他一些如何请求宽恕的建议。

不是请求，而是乞求。

“我去拿手机，自助餐厅见。”

“好吧，我也给你拿点吃的，你看起来很累了。”

“长时间手术嘛。一会儿见。”

他从外套里拿起手机，一眼都没看，一边走回自助餐厅一边来回扭动脖子。

“好安静，人都去哪儿了？”Stephen问道，呻吟着咬了一口三明治，然后点亮手机。

“我听说几小时前有相当紧急的大状况，我很惊讶他们居然没打电话喊你。一起胸部多处撕裂和穿刺伤、肺部穿刺和脑外伤情。”

“脑损伤？他们让谁主刀？”Stephen皱着眉头看着自己的手机。

“Nicodemus，怎么了？”

“等等，我有个Peter的学校和May的未接来电……还有Pepper的。哦，语音留言。”

**你好，Strange医生，我是Wilson校长，我打电话是来告诉你Peter还在等大人来学校接他。我知道你可能正在做手术，所以我打电话给了联系人，May Parker。**

Stephen删除了这条消息。如果他的手术超时学校都会告诉他May有没有接到Peter，这不奇怪……他们对此很理解，而且May也总是帮他忙，因为他事先也告诉了学校和May有可能发生这种情况。

“没事吧？”

“嗯，Tony应该去学校接Peter的，但他没出现。”

他忽略掉开始冒泡的愤怒，收听下一条留言。

**嗨Stephen，我是May。只是告诉你我接到Peter了，他和我在一起。你手术结束了打电话给我吧，保重。**

他松了一口气，拿起咖啡，一口气喝了一半。

“一点也不酷，Tony。”他低吼道，有点想忽略接下来一个语音邮件。那无疑应该是Tony的道歉。

他居然敢这么做。

“Stephen……”Christine低声说着，站在那里，看着他身后的什么。

“怎么了？”他开始听最后一条留言，回头看了看。

他要好好找Tony说说了。

**Stephen，我是Bruce，Bruce Banner……**

手机哗啦一下掉在桌子上，Stephen挥动手臂挣扎着想要抓住点什么。

**实验室出事了……哦……天啊……电弧反应堆爆炸了……**

Bruce就站在自助餐厅的另一头，脸上全是泪水，双眼绝望地盯着站在餐厅里的Stephen。他的衬衫上沾满了血。

“那个急诊……”Christine的声音在颤抖。

他瞬间就明白了。

那是Tony的血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：孩子一番话足够奇奇醍醐灌顶的了。单纯的孩子的世界啊，无论是恶意还是善意都一样简单粗暴。  
> 托尼说他什么都不想要。只要有奇奇和彼得就够了，说这就是世界上最好的礼物。我一个暴风哭泣……我想这个时候奇奇心里大概扎了自己几刀吧……  
> 然后在他准备去修复一切的时候，宇宙（作者）觉得还得给他来几刀让他大彻大悟……  
> 不要等到失去才明白拥有的珍贵都是这样来的吧。心痛死了。还在想着要去道歉要去乞求原谅的奇奇，看到衣服沾血的布鲁斯，发现托尼出了事的时候，心大概已经痛死了吧。啊这章真的好虐啊……啊我死了……  
> 火葬场倒计时。奇奇要好好醒悟，托尼要慢慢好起来，给他们点时间吧。


	18. 8

“放开我！我可以帮他！我可以做点什么！”Stephen咆哮着，在制住他的Bruce和Christine手中挣扎。他被关在医院为家属探视指定的房间里。

应该给Tony做手术的是他而不是West。那人没有Stephen那么稳定的双手，没有Stephen那双洞察一切细节的眼睛。在不知道受伤程度的情况下，Stephen不清楚West会怎么做。如果他杀了Tony怎么办？穿刺误切大脑中错误的部分，会让人永远瘫痪。

苍天啊。

Stephen无法呼吸，他觉得自己被嵌进了地里，用双手将脑袋摁进双膝间。

他要死了。

肺部穿刺伤，多处撕裂和其他穿刺伤。

这里为什么这么冷？

“Stephen，听我的话，Nick和他在一起，他是个好外科医生，他能做到的。”

“他不是我！”Stephen喊道，挣扎着站起来，整个房间天旋地转。

“Strange，听我说，如果你不冷静下来并停止大喊大叫，我就不得不赶你走了。”

“Rhodey？”

“是的，是我。听着，我知道你的感受，我也想冲进去救Tony，但这对谁都没任何好处。深呼吸，冷静下来。”

“他休克了。”Stephen听见有人低声说。

**就是这样吗？他休克了吗？**

他听见自己发出狂躁的笑声，想要揍一顿觉得他很好笑的人。

***

“由于他的大脑受到了损伤，他们让他处于药物诱导的昏迷状态，幸好他没有任何多余的脑嵴液，所以不用插入引流器排液了。但颅内压仍然有些升高，药物诱导昏迷意味着他脑部供氧减少，这会降低他痊愈并且不留下长期后遗症的可能。”

Stephen告诉May这个消息，感觉自己灵魂出窍了，只是自然地进入了医生模式。

“不，这是因为他的颅内压升高压迫到了血管，从而无法给大脑提供所需的营养或氧气，所以昏迷能减轻脑负荷。不，我不知道颅内压多久才会降下来，他们会监测他的。”

Stephen的鞋尖踩在地板上，听May说话。

“是的，他们想办法从他胸口祛除了所有金属碎片，他们已经缝合了伤口。除了气胸还有其他伤吗？哦，还有肺穿刺。除此之外他很幸运。”

Stephen觉得自己脑子里弥漫着雾气，仍然没当自己是在谈论Tony而非另一个病人。不，他现在还做不到那么想。

“不，我们可以做闭式引流，让外科医生将一根导管放进胸膜腔排出多余空气，压力降低之后肺组织就可以自行扩张了。”

May的下一句话让他从墙上滑下来，Stephen坐倒在冰冷的地板上，手捂住了脸。

“Stephen……Tony会好起来吧？”

**我不知道。**

“May……你能帮我照看Peter几天吗？我得……我得在这儿陪着他。谢谢，我之后再打给他，我只是……我需要一点时间。谢谢，May。”Stephen挂了电话，低头看着亚麻色的地板，希望自己能躺下，睡个无梦的觉。

***

**我做不到。**

**我不能失去他。**

**拜托好起来，Tony。**

**亲爱的上帝啊，求你醒醒。**

***

麦片像硬纸板一样粘稠，尝起来的味道也一样，但Stephen强迫自己继续咀嚼，知道如果他再不吃的话Pepper会威胁再一次将他丢出去。咀嚼是件好事，让他有事可忙，好阻止他一直观察Tony呼吸，不停痴痴查看Tony的医疗记录，不断回想自己作为一个伴侣有多失败。

Stephen一团混乱，他知道他是的，无论从身体还是精神上。他没日没夜待在医院里，只是维持着最低限度生活所需，经常在Tony床边的椅子上就睡了过去。他可以感觉出自己的衣服有点松了，脸上长出了邋遢的胡子，头发乱蓬蓬的，但他无瑕关心这些琐碎的事情。

他只想让Tony醒过来。

药物诱导昏迷是有必要的，他们不允许Tony自己醒来直到确认脑水肿消退为止。然而，Tony昏迷的时间越长，出现并发症的风险就越大。

Stephen心里明白这都是自己的错，Tony是因为他分心的。他知道自己又一次让Peter失望了，将所有抚养的责任都丢给了May，但他无法面对孩子，更无法面对失去所爱之人的可能。

他生活的方方面面都一败涂地。

Tony的房间门打开了，他抬起头来看了一眼，Rhodey轻轻走进来，静静地把门在身后关上。

“嘿，有什么变化吗？”

Stephen摇摇头，继续吃他那索然无味的麦片。

Rhodey坐在对面的椅子上，伸手握住Tony的手。“嘿，Tone，又是我。你什么时候才能醒来让我们所有人别担心了，你这个戏剧女王？”他伸手进口袋里将Tony的太阳镜放在床头柜上。“我给你带了墨镜来，以防你醒了觉得要看着酷一点。我想JARVIS或许能给你放点难听的音乐。”

Rhodey清了清嗓子，靠回椅子。

“Stephen，你今天打个电话给Peter吧？我想已经好多天了。”

是的，他需要这么做。他每隔一天都和Peter通个电话，主要是听Peter胡言乱语着，尽量不要生气，因为一个六岁的孩子无法理解当前情况的严重性。而Stephen觉得这个事实将他撕成了一条一条的带子。

“去吧，Stephen。去给你的孩子打个电话，或许再洗个澡，伸伸腿脚。你回来之前我会陪着Tony。如果有任何变化我保证会大喊你回来的。”

Stephen摇了摇头，瞪着Rhodey。

“我们说过了，如果你不偶尔离开房间一会儿，我和Pep就把你赶出去。我发誓，如果有任何变化，我第一个叫你。”

Stephen一言不发站起身来，身子微微晃了晃，挥挥手拒绝了Rhodey站起来扶他。

“我能借用下这个吗？”他指着太阳镜。

“当然可以了。”眼镜被匆匆塞进了Stephen的手中，Rhodey拼命想让他快些离开。“好主意，伙计，JARVIS能够更快地联系你，如果有什么变化的话。现在，别忘了去洗个澡。”

Stephen点了点头，把眼镜放在口袋里，最后看了眼躺在床上的Tony，就和过去几周一模一样。

“JARVIS？”他喊道，戴上眼镜，慢慢沿着医院走廊走着。

“有什么能帮你的吗，Strange医生？”

“我想……好吧，我想知道是否有人告诉过你Tony受伤了，我想你可能会想知道。”

“是我提醒医疗部门他受了伤。我还锁闭了实验室以防爆炸伤害更多的人。”

“哦，我明白了，对不起……我真傻。”

Stephen的手指刮过医院的墙壁，瞥了一眼宣传提倡保持双手卫生的海报……到出现何种症状需要联系911。他已经在这些大厅里走过无数次，当Pepper或Rhodey把他从房间里赶出来之后。他知道他们本意很好，但他无法控制自己怨恨的情绪。

“感谢你的关心，医生。没人直接通知我Sir的状况，我可以从这里监测他的生命体征，了解他的伤势。我也知道你没有离开他的身边。”

“嗯。”Stephen发出同意的声音。

Stephen在走廊中间站了一会，一个瘦削憔悴的影子映出了他的模样。

“JARVIS？DUM-E还好吗？他需要加油吗？”

这些机器人对Tony来说很重要，他得确保他们被照顾得好好的，这样就能随时欢迎Tony回来了。

“DUM-E运行正常。请允许我问一句，你还好吗，先生？”

“不。不好，我不好JARVIS。我帮不了Tony。我救不了Peter的母亲。我甚至不知道我的儿子怎么样了。”

“Peter目前正在睡觉，他的大脑活动显示他在深睡眠中。他的体温正常，没有受伤。”

“你是怎么知道——”

“Sir让我留意你们两个。”

“哦，当我们开始交往之后吗？”

“不医生，是那天当你第一次来Stark工业的时候，比你想的要早得多。”

人们或许会觉得这让人毛骨悚然，甚至有点像跟踪狂，但Stephen已经足够了解Tony，知道这个人是出于关心而做的。

又一阵全新的疼痛淹没了他。他停了一会儿，将手放在墙上以保持平衡。

“先生？我读到皮质醇水平升高，你需要帮助吗？”

“不，我只要坐下来。”

**他需要停止痛苦。**

**该死的。Tony，醒醒。**

他跌跌撞撞地走向一扇门，希望那里通向一间候诊室或是他能坐下的地方。门后面的椅子排成了长凳的样式，有花朵放在圣坛两侧的花瓶里。

是祈祷室。

他踉跄中走进了医院的祈祷室。他不信教，也不相信灵魂精神之类的事，他是个科学家。Stephen转身要走，但椅子的吸引力太强了。他不能现在晕过去，现在不行。

“我能晚点和你再聊吗，JARVIS？”

“当然，医生，随时为您效劳。”

他一屁股坐在椅子上，将眼镜折叠起来，小心翼翼地放进口袋里。

房间被漆成一种令人舒适的淡绿色，宽阔的窗户外面，光秃的枝干仍在等待春天的花朵。夏天的时候，这里应该是个很美的地方，阳光会洒进来，树叶的影子照成背景。

“我以前没在这儿见过你。”一个轻声细语的女人坐在他身边的椅子上，对他说。他几乎没多看对方一眼，不知道她是不是某个病人，因为她没有头发。“我没病，我丈夫得了癌症，我这样做来表示支持。”她用食指摸了摸自己的头。

“对不起，我不是故意盯着你看的。”她一身不同寻常的芥末黄色的衣服，是那种束腰外衣，像是僧侣穿的长袍。

Stephen回避了目光，不想和她闲聊。

“你在为谁祈祷？”她抬头望着天花板问道。

“我不信教，我只是需要找个地方坐，这就是我到了这里的缘故。”

“啊，我明白了。”

他们静静地坐了一会儿，听着外面的风声吹过。

“你想喝点东西吗？我正准备给自己泡茶。”

Stephen摇摇头，试图保持清醒。他已经走开太久了。他真的应该回到Tony和Peter身边去。他得给Peter打电话。他还得做点什么？上帝啊，他的思绪从指缝中滑落，一团乱麻。他应该洗个澡吗？吃饭吗？他不是吃过了吗？

“给。”一杯热的东西被塞进他手里。“有时我们可以在与陌生人交谈中找到安慰。我不会评判你，你可能再也见不到我。”

“我失去了孩子的妈妈。现在我又要失去那个人了。”Stephen低声说着，抿了一口茶。

“我以为我有时间乞求他原谅，我真的以为我们能解决问题的。我对他说了些可怕的话。我没比他那个愚蠢的白痴前任好多少。我告诉他不许他再见Peter。什么人会因为生气而阻止孩子见到自己的父母呢！”

Stephen觉得自己胸中有什么在恶化，他感觉恐惧与悲伤被放大，响亮而丑陋的呜咽从他身体里涌了出来。

他不记得自己上一次哭是什么时候了。

这是一种宣泄，但也令人筋疲力尽。

 **我做不到，我做不到！** 他在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着。

“茶里有什么？”他喘不过气来，低头看着杯子。

“没什么，就是茶……加了点蜂蜜。”陌生人笑了笑。

“我简直一团糟，我不知道要怎么解决任何事情。”

“你有没有考虑过信仰？信仰你内心某种更强大的力量或许能令人感觉安慰。”

对此Stephen翻了个白眼。“我不相信信仰力量的童话故事。根本没有什么精神灵魂这回事情！我们是由物质组成的，仅此而已。”

“我能指望医生口中会说出这种话来。虽然花了点时间，不过我认出来了你是这里的医生。”她解释了Stephen的困惑。

他们重新陷入沉默，Stephen喝着茶。

“没有给陌生人的建议吗？”他问。

“也许，知道整个事情的来龙去脉之后会有，而不仅仅是听你说胡言乱语。”

他告诉了他一切，从头到尾，不在乎她是否会评判，是否厌恶同性恋，他不在乎。就像他之前哭了一样，当他将所有事情说了出来，只感觉到自己得到了净化，哪怕只是片刻，负担也转移到了另一个人身上。

“你被自我怀疑和傲慢所困扰，那些是你心中的恶魔，他们已经指引了你的行为太久。我真心希望你的伴侣能够复原，你能够纠正错误。但我也觉得你会从一点自我反省里受益的。”

她站起身，从他那里拿走了杯子。

“试试冥想，即便科学也已经证明了那对健康有益，能够降低血压，改善睡眠。也许冥想会帮助你了解生活给你了什么教训。”

Stephen强忍住嘲笑的冲动，新时代的废话让他嗤之以鼻。生活不会教给你任何东西，没有因果业报，没有神仙干预。

“什么教训？”

“这不仅仅是关于你的。你所说的都只是你的感受，你是如何内疚，你如何试图解决问题。你有没有听过Peter或Tony说的？你的儿子告诉你，他希望Tony成为父亲的角色，他不在乎这些欺凌。Tony什么都没做，除了支持你，而你却将他排除在你的生活之外。即使在你们的一举一动中，你也在担心如果你排斥了是否会影响你。”

Stephen看着她离开，她的诚实令他震惊。

“你不听那些你声称爱着的人所说的话。”

***

“Tony脑部的压力已降到了足以让我们将他从昏迷状态中唤醒的程度了。”West告诉他们。

Stephen感觉Christine的手指紧紧攥住了他的手。

“由于他体内药物的缘故，可能他需要过些时候才能苏醒。”

“你的意思是……他会没事的？”Rhodey用试探的语气问道。

“在Tony苏醒之前我们会继续监测，”West回答道，望着Christine和Stephen，知道他们能听懂，不用多做这样那样的解释。

“我们无法确认损伤有多严重，直到Tony醒过来，可能会有一些长期影响，记忆丧失、认知困难。而且至少可能会有肌肉萎缩的问题，他得再次强化这些肌肉。”Stephen回答道。

 **你能做到的，Tony。** Stephen想。 **你是个战士。**

Stephen从前住院医师培训的过程中只经历过一次从医学诱导昏迷中苏醒的病例，他知道接下来几小时并不会过得那么容易，因为Tony的大脑将恢复意识并试图理解什么是真实的，什么不是。

无论如何。

这一定是个奇迹。

**加油，亲爱的，你能做到的。**

***

Stephen从睡梦中惊醒，从扶手椅上跌落到了地板上，他伴着骨头撞到地板的声音咒骂了一声。

冥想到此为止了。

他用双手搓了搓脸，被胡子扎到，能感受到指甲底下粗粝的触感。

床上的动静夺走了他胸口的呼吸。

“Tony？”

Stephen轻手轻脚走到床边，小心翼翼地坐在床沿，当Tony的脑袋无力地从一侧转向另一侧，喃喃了几句的时候，他心跳失速了。

“嘿，亲爱的，嘿，我在。”Stephen拨开Tony的刘海，靠近了些，以便Tony如果一阵开眼就能看到他。

Tony的眼睛微微睁开，没有焦点，但总归睁开了。Stephen的呼吸哽咽了。

“Tony？”

Tony茫然地盯着他们彼此之间的距离，没有认出他来。

***

“别灰心，Stephen，你自己也说了因为药物的关系Tony要花点时间才会醒过来，而且他已经睡了很久了。谁知道他能听到什么，或者在昏迷中经历了什么？”

Stephen无法和Pepper争辩，医生仍然没有办法完全了解处于昏迷状态时人脑会发生了什么，谁又能保证Tony没听到他们对他说的每句话呢？

“爸爸……”Tony喃喃道。

Pepper和Stephen猛的抬起头，立刻都来到床边。

“不要……”Tony呜咽着，睁大了眼睛，在房间里飞快扫视着。

“Tony？我是Pepper。你很安全，我保证，他不在这儿。”

Stephen的目光在他们两人之间徘徊，疑问就在嘴边呼之欲出。

“他从来没真正谈过这件事，但我将这些年来他告诉我的事情、还有从Rhodey那里了解的事情拼凑起来，知道了Howard Stark是个残忍的、报复心很强的人。”Pepper用手抚摸着Tony的头发，在后者闭上眼之后她笑了笑，松了口气。

“我知道他们并不亲近，Tony不爱那个人，他对他而言也算不上个父亲。”

“你知道为什么JARVIS叫这个名字吗？”Pepper问道。

“不。”

“那是用它们的管家Jarvis的名字命名的。Tony是在母亲身边被他抚养长大的。他就是Tony一直渴望的父亲的形象。”

这是Tony在以某种甜蜜而沮丧的方式向这个人致敬。

“我将他比作他的父亲……”Stephen低声说道，用自己的手握住Tony的。

“我知道，Steve也曾经那么说，过去他们吵架的时候。”Pepper没有评判，她的声音诉说了事实。

“Steve？”Tony呢喃着又一次睁开了眼睛，试图将头别开，“对不起，我只是想……做得更好。”他咕哝着，眼珠翻滚。

“不，Tony我们不是要你更加努力，Steve不在这儿，只有我和Stephen。”Pepper的声音嘶哑，泪水从她脸颊上滚落。

“Tony？我们抓住你了好吗？我们在这儿，回来我们身边吧，亲爱的。”Stephen吻了吻Tony的手背。

“不想和Steve……想要……”Tony又陷入了沉睡。

Stephen想要乞求Tony的宽恕，为自己和Steve、Howard一般的恶劣行径乞求宽恕，然而乞求宽恕这对于现状而言也已于事无补。

**这不仅仅关乎你自己。**

他会向Tony证明自己。他会在这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：虽然说了不忍心怪奇奇，但是还是要有人骂骂他点醒他的。  
> 每次师父一出场就觉得这事稳了，哪怕普通人au的设定都不影响师父人生导师助攻一线的地位（不是）。  
> 对虽然之前一直在开玩笑说着直男掰弯的话，但对奇奇而言这是一整个认识自己到真正接受取向的过程，将潜意识中的不确定、不安一一屏除的过程。托尼下线的日子里，请好好反省一下，然后正视所有的爱。  
> 再心疼托尼+10086次。昏迷中苏醒前的梦话真的……他值得最好的爱。  
> 都会好起来的。  
> 好了虐就快要过去了……接下来Tony就醒了，嗯。


	19. 9-1

“爱上流浪汉造型了啊，Doc。”

Stephen丢下了手里拿着的康复笔记，难以置信地望向Tony的床。

“Tony？”一定是他幻想出来的Tony的声音，睡眠不足让他产生了幻觉。男人的眼睛仍然闭着，尽管偶尔惊醒，会有半睡半醒的状态，但他们没有找到任何类似原本的Tony Stark的出现。

棕色的眼睛眨了眨，看着有些茫然，但视线聚焦在了Stephen身上，露出了微笑。

“嘿。”他低声说。

“Tony？”Stephen又问了一次，不敢相信，小心翼翼地将双手放在攀在Tony的床边，紧挨着Tony，低头凝视着对方。

“嗯，蠢蛋？”

Stephen实实在在地哭了出来，他扑倒在男人的身上，尖叫着呼喊Pepper，搂住对方的脊背将Tony紧紧压进自己的胸口，无视了他吃痛的咕哝声。

“哦，谢天谢地。”Stephen抽泣着，嗅着他的气息，感受着他身体的温暖。

“Tony？”Stephen听到门口传来低声的呼叫声，他挪到一边，给Pepper在床边腾出一些空间，但没有松开怀抱，只是腾出了地方。

他回来了。

他 **真的回来了** 。

***

Stephen让Pepper和Rhodey向Tony解释了发生了什么事，爆炸事故，数周的医疗昏迷。当West解释那些受伤的程度，肺穿刺、撕裂伤和脑肿胀时，Stephen甚至都没插嘴。

他站在一边，欣慰地看着Tony神志清醒，并没有任何并发症的迹象。

尽管他只想抱住这个人然后一遍又一遍地道歉，但他不知道Tony现在对他是怎么想的，如果自己造成的伤害不可逆转，那么此时此刻，Tony的康复才更加重要。

Tony开始了物理治疗，以重新恢复肌肉力量，进行认知练习和测试；Stephen留在了医院。他要确保Tony知道如果有需要的话，他会在附近；但他没有侵犯Tony的个人空间，不觉得自己的存在会有什么好处。

Tony没有问起他。

他拜访了祈祷室里给予精神指导的女士，请她教自己冥想，并不时和她讨论哲学。Stephen给她的丈夫做了检查，看看自己是否能对此做些什么，然后在发现他做不到的时候变得沮丧。

“别担心，Stephen。死亡会赋予生命意义。”

Stephen将她的话铭记于心，几乎失去Tony的经历让他意识到他需要重新整理自己的生活。

他有一个可以开始的地方。

“爸爸！”走廊里传来尖叫声，Stephen才意识到自己有多想儿子。他跪了下来，伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱Peter，将男孩搂进怀里，就像Tony醒来时他手足无措得做的那样。

“嘿，亲爱的，我好想你。”他伸出手让May握住，仍然抱住Peter，没有站起来。

“你为什么长胡子了，爸爸？”Peter问道，试探着扯了扯胡子。

“我只是需要刮一下。你想去看看Tony吗？”

“记住我说的，Peter。Stark先生仍然不太舒服，所以你得小心，不要太大声，听到吗？”May严厉地告诉他。

“好的，May阿姨。”Peter的表情变得严肃起来。

他敲开Tony的门，没有和对方眼神交流，转而笑了笑对Rhodey点头示意。

“我想这儿有个特别的人来看你了，Tones。”Rhodey玩笑道。

“睡衣宝宝！”Tony喊道，声音里满是喜悦。他试图自己从床上爬起来但失败了，在Rhodey帮了他一把的时候显得很是沮丧。尽管May事先警告过了，Peter还是自己穿过房间爬上了床，钻进了Tony怀里。

“哦孩子，真对不起我没去学校接你。”他在Peter的头发里吹了吹气，用脸颊用力地摩挲着孩子的头顶。

“你还好吗？”Peter的声音闷闷地从Tony胸口传来，然后他爬起来坐在Tony的膝盖上，双臂搂住了Tony的脖子。

“是的没我没事了。对不起，吓到你了。”Tony紧紧闭上眼睛，Stephen发现他的手抚着Peter的背，颤抖了起来。

从医学的角度来看，Tony的进步已经很大了，他的握力还有些弱，但能挪动胳膊和腿了，记忆没有受到影响。

Stephen允许了自己抱有希望。

“我不想让你和妈妈一起去天堂，”Peter低声说，“我喜欢有两个爸爸，我想你们两个。”

Stephen觉得有人轻轻推着他的背，将他推到了床边。

“嘿，这就是为什么我在医院。”Tony把Peter拉回来，眯起眼睛，越过孩子的头顶望着Stephen。

**哦不。**

“睡衣宝宝，你能帮我做件事吗？你能和Rhodey一起去拿点我喜欢吃的糖吗？除了你没人记得我喜欢哪种，你觉得你做得到吗？为了我？”

Peter骄傲地挺起胸来。

“来吧，Peter还有……Rhodey对吗？”May向前一步，伸出手让Peter握住。“我很高兴看到你感觉好些了，Tony。我们一会儿再来。”她意味深长地朝Stephen点点头。

Stephen试图和他们一起离开，但Tony的声音阻止了他。

“等等……拜托Stephen。”

Stephen照做了，感觉被困在了那儿，等着大家从房间都离开了。

“关门。”

他依言做了，手停留在门把手上。

“你在医院待了多久了？”

“从你入院开始。”

“Stephen……那已经好几周了。”

Stephen转了转头，伸展了下颈部的肌肉。“我知道，我觉得每天都那么长，就像度日如年，混球。”

“可是为什么呢？你是因为内疚在这里的吗？”

“我甚至不知道该怎么看向你，Tony。”Stephen听见床上有移动的声音，在一声痛苦的呜咽之后他转过身来。

“Stephen——”

“不，别说。我不想听到那个。”Stephen咬着牙说道，举起手来。

Tony住了口，眼睛睁得大大的。他穿着病号服，让他看上去非常虚弱，几乎没剩下Stephen认识的那个自信、有魅力的男人的一点影子。

“Tony……你能……你能原谅我吗？”他拖着步子向前走了几公分，眉目低垂，句子里充满了内疚、痛苦和恐惧，交织在一起。“我说了……那么十恶不赦的话。”

“Stephen。”他听见脚撞在地板上的声音，猛的向前扑过去，刚刚来得及将Tony从摔倒在地上的危险中解救出来，男人发出了痛苦的喘息。

“你到底在干什么？你疯了吗？回床上去！”

“我做不到。我不能就那么坐在那里眼睁睁地看着你因为内疚毁掉自己。”Tony呻吟着，将全身大部分的重量都依靠在Stephen身上。Stephen小心翼翼地将Tony弄回床上，坐到他身边，而不是房间的另一头。

“我以为我失去你了，”Stephen呜咽着，蜷缩起来抱住了Tony，双手埋在他发间将男人的头靠在自己胸前，“如果你不想再和我有什么关系的话，我能理解，但是求你，就给我这个吧。”

他能感觉到自己碎了，灵魂被撕裂成碎片，就像玻璃从一道裂缝变得四分五裂。他希望时间凝滞，将这一刻无限延长，紧紧抓住，不确定接下来的几分钟会发生什么。

“我永远不会……不会给我的行为找借口——”

“是因为担心Peter。”Tony打断了他。

“我对你说的话。太卑劣了。”Stephen把自己从Tony身上放开，转身将头埋进了双手。

“我以为我自己能做到这一切。发生在Peter身上的一切我都在怪自己。我得修复这个，这很难解释。”

“你知道吗，你真是个十足的蠢蛋。你知道我爱Peter，就像他是我自己的孩子一样。你不觉得看着你那么苦苦挣扎、知道因为是我的行为而导致发生了某些事情，这也很痛苦吗？然后就那么被关在了门外……操，我真希望自己在爆炸里死了。”Tony靠在床上，歇了回去。

“别那么说！”Stephen咆哮着，飞快地反驳，让Tony退缩了一下。“你他妈永远都不许那么说！我已经去地狱又回来了一千次，以为你醒不来了，以为你会死掉将我留在这儿。以为我永远没机会说对不起，或是再说我爱你了，混球！”Stephen喊道，泪流满面。

他强忍着想要呕吐的冲动，滚热的汗水刺痛了他的脊背。

“我以为再也见不到你了。”他紧紧抓着Tony的被子，说了出来。

“嘿，没事了，tesoro，我在这儿。”

“这不好。不要说你想死，不要在我第一次坠入爱河的时候、在Peter把你当成他的父亲、在你还有那么多活下去的理由的时候那么说。”Stephen犹豫着，害怕自己会被扇一巴掌。他伸手去握Tony的手，用两只手捧在中间。“对不起，Tony。”

Tony轻轻地拍了拍身边的床，等着Stephen回到他身边，躺下来，深深吸了一口气。

“你真的一直待在这儿吗？”

“是的。”Stephen试探地用一只手臂搂着Tony的肚子，眼泪仍止不住地流。

“这对Peter不公平。我在康复起来了，今晚和他一起回家吧。或许还要刮个胡子，嗯？”

“我不能留你在这儿。”

“Stephen，我要在这儿待一些日子了。这样的恢复……我很难让你看着。我想，你能给我点恢复的时间吗？”

Stephen想要抗议，Tony需要他在这里，他不能丢下他在这里恢复，他想要支持Tony！

**这并非关乎你。**

Stephen不记得Tony在他们成为朋友之后的整个过程中曾经要求他过什么。他总是那个体贴，耐心，无私的人，不顾那些流言蜚语。

“这是你真心想要的吗，Tony？”

“我需要一点空间来处理所有这一切，事故，我们，所有一切。”

Stephen试图忽略Tony的话中不祥的感觉。这种恐惧让他更想紧紧抓住Tony不放，想知道他是什么立场，他们之间是否还有可能。

**这并非关乎你。**

“我明白，发生了那么多，需要处理很多东西。但是我想向你保证一件事，Tony。无论发生什么事情，无论你在考虑了一段时间后是决定结束我们的关系，还是想再试一次，无论你做出怎样的决定，我都不会阻止你见到Peter的。”

“谢了，蠢蛋。”

“不必，混球。”Stephen收紧了怀抱，尽量不去想这或许也可能是自己最后一次拥抱Tony了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天也是很好哭的一部分（可能我泪点有点低）。  
> 开玩笑说作者是不是为了让奇奇的白发和胡子上线一定要这么虐一虐他。  
> 这个时候保持距离大概也是好的选择了。还是那句话，认清内心，证明自己，也证明彼此的爱是不是经得起考验。  
> 虽然真的太心碎辛酸了。看着托尼觉得不想让奇奇看着自己病体艰难恢复的样子，看着奇奇觉得自己不配被托尼原谅的样子，我……我墙角蹲一会儿去。  
> 和好倒计时2.。以免你们都虐跑了。


	20. 9-2

Tony出院后，回了马里布的住处休养。Stephen尽量不让这使自己觉得痛苦，试着不去盯着Tony在做什么，而是专心自我反省。

如果他自己的情绪不稳定，就不可能在Peter或Tony的生命里产生稳定的影响。Stephen得在自己与Tony重归于好之前修复自己，并且，因此需要理清生活的头绪。

Peter回到了顶层公寓和他一起住，Stephen丢掉了大部分昂贵的、不适合孩子使用的家具，重新装修了屋子，让那变成了他们两个人的家，而并非仅仅是Stephen一个人的。他们的照片，一些Mary和Peter的以及Stephen自己的近照，还有昂贵的艺术雕塑都放在了孩子够不到的地方。

Stephen不断思念着Tony，这个男人几乎很少脱离他的脑海。他从Pepper和Rhodey那里得知Tony的近况，在听说Tony想要重返到工作中去的时候表达了担忧，Rhodey安慰了她。Tony会通过JARVIS工作，在家中签字而非回到纽约，但Stephen仍然很担心他。

令他相当惊讶的是冥想确实有所帮助。他已经了解到冥想除了所有对健康有益的地方之外，目的是为了让人接受想法与感情，无论消极的还是积极的。

慢慢地，在祈祷室里的女士的帮助下，他开始克服了自己的内疚感、他对自己为人父母失败感到的挫败感，也接受了自己的新身份。他是个双性恋，躲避这一点或是为之感到羞耻并不健康。

校园欺凌事件最终通过制定纪律和开除得以解决。Stephen送Peter上下学的时候仍然会收到一些非议的目光，但这不是他能管得了的。他所能做的只是教育Peter不要用这样的方式不尊重他人。生活中的不幸之处就在于有些人就是不喜欢你，因为你是谁而不喜欢你，而最后这些人并不值得结交认识。

他仍然想把那些人打成肉酱，但那不是关键。

Peter接受了这一点，在Stephen加入的LGBT家长支持小组中交到了新朋友。

**我不确定我是否应该同意那样，Doc。**

为什么不呢？Peter交到新朋友是好事，他们也提了一些很好的建议。我和另一个单亲爸爸成了好朋友，一会儿还要带孩子们去公园。

**你是想让我嫉妒吗？**

好极了，所以这让你嫉妒了吗？

**有一点点……我为你骄傲，蠢蛋。**

他们仍然通过文字信息保持着联络，Stephen没有去催促推挤，没有主动发起任何其他的接触，他希望能给Tony空间，但很高兴还能保持联系。Tony会专门打电话来和Peter聊天，Stephen则保持了距离，信守着诺言。

***

Stephen凝视着镜中的自己，用毛巾拍了拍脸，左右扭了扭，检查自己的成果。手机震动起来，让他停下了打扮，走进卧室去找手机。

是Tony。

“嘿，已经很晚了，Peter已经睡着了。”Stephen解释道，用另一条毛巾绕在后颈上将淋浴后多余的水吸干。

“Stephen？”声音听起来战战兢兢，Stephen坐到床沿上，等待迎接即将到来的一切。

“怎么了？”尽量不去追问，但无论如何他还是说了出来，担忧占了上风。

“没什么我只是……操……我需要和你说说话。”

他听上去气喘吁吁。

“发生什么事了？Tony，跟我说说。”

“我睡着了，然后……天啊……感觉太真实了。我回到了大厦，爆炸，我的胸口……”

Stephen闭上了眼睛，因为Tony承认了这一事实而感到痛苦。

“嘿，你没事的，这只是个噩梦。”他试图安慰道，希望自己能见到对方，能够安慰他。

“感觉太真实了，现在我胸口很疼。”Stephen听到Tony在床上挪动、打开床头灯的声音。

“那只是噩梦中残留的幻觉的疼痛，你很安全，你的身体已经痊愈了。”

“对不起，我不想打扰你，我只是——”

“Tony，你没有打搅我。如果你需要我，可以打电话给我，我在这儿呢。”

电话的两头都陷入了沉默，Stephen盯着卧室镜子里自己的倒影，忽略了皮肤上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我想你。”Tony低声说，声音是那么轻，让Stephen几乎要觉得那是自己的幻觉。

“我也想你，每天都想。”Stephen的声音同样温柔。

“我下周要回纽约了，回到工作岗位，别担心，我会从轻松的开始。”

“你说的轻松和我理解的很不同。别太做过头了，Tony。你一直做得很好，等你的身体痊愈吧。”

“我会的，我保证。”

Stephen不想挂掉电话，不顾一切想要留住他可能拥有的Tony的任何一部分。

“Stephen？”

“嗯？”

“我觉得是时候谈谈了。我回来之后你能来一下吗？”

“我会抽时间来的。”Stephen承诺道。

“我想Peter说了他下周要去Ned家过夜。还说你要去弄个发型什么的。”

Tony的笑声传来，Stephen对此笑了起来。

“过夜是早就安排好的，之后我才约了做发型。我没那么虚荣。”

他不再看着镜子里的自己。

“那之后过来？”

“我会的。如果你再做噩梦了，或是觉得痛，或是别的什么的，再打电话给我就好。”Stephen不想请求，但他知道他想，不想放弃让Tony重新回到自己生活中的微乎其微的一点点可能。

“谢谢你的好意，Stephen。下周见了。”

他挂掉电话，不确定自己是否应该满怀希望还是害怕接下来的见面。


	21. 9-3

“JARVIS？Tony已经完全痊愈了吗？还是我应该下回再来？”Stephen一踏进Tony的顶层公寓便问道。他脱掉鞋子，在走廊里逗留了一会儿。

Tony回来已经好几周，就快到一个月了。

“我和你一样惊讶，医生。看他信守了自己的诺言，直到自己回到原来的样子才回来了顶层公寓。”

Stephen一边沿着大厅走去一边摆弄着自己的新发型，担心迈出的每一步都是在向他最后一次见到托尼前进。

“好吧，我知道在我昏迷时候你们所有的秘密谈话了，所以你现在可以闭嘴了。”Tony抱怨着，Stephen听见了他将平板电脑放在沙发垫上。“你为什么在走廊里兜圈，蠢蛋——”他的目光和Stephen相遇了，然后张大了嘴巴。

“我的天啊——”

“我觉得与其全部刮掉不如尝试点不一样的东西。”Stephen用食指和拇指抚摸着自己的新胡子。

Tony朝他走过去，绊了一下，Stephen立刻走上前去，尽管AI已经让他放心他还是担心Tony身体没好。

“你还换了发型。”Tony惊叹道，伸出双手，抬手用手指穿过头发。

“刚换的时候我还不太喜欢，但谁知道呢，过了几天我觉得我有点喜欢上这个发型了……露出了更多白头发。”Stephen低下头让Tony能仔细观察。他闭上眼睛，感觉指间在自己新长的胡子上抚过。

当他睁开眼，发现Tony正直直盯着自己微笑，他的焦虑消退了一些。

Tony看起来和从前一样，减轻的体重又重新恢复了，头发又呈现出了闪亮的棕色，还有他的眼睛……闪闪发光，充满活力。

**请不要让一切就这样结束。**

“你看起来很不错。”Stephen说着，一只手伸向Tony的下巴，然后意识到了自己在做什么，将手移开了。Tony拦住了他，将他的手握住，放回到了自己的脸上。

“吻我吧。亲爱的上帝，吻我。”

他们滚到了某个沙发背上，Stephen扭过身子承受了落地的冲击，一边吻一边在彼此口中呻吟出声。

“我想你。”Tony说道，喘息着，一次又一次地亲吻Stephen，尽可能将他抱得更紧。Stephen在Tony第一次摸上自己的背脊、拽住衬衫捏着他肌肉的时候呻吟出声，他在Tony的下颚上落下断断续续的亲吻，他将手探进Tony的T恤，将手掌覆在Tony平坦的腹部上，一点一点地向上抚着。

“等等，等一下，停一下。”Tony喘着粗气，挣脱开来将Stephen留在了沙发上。

“怎么了？哪里疼了吗？”Stephen坐起来，关切地望着Tony。

“什么？不，我没事，我们应该先谈谈。”

Tony坐到沙发的另一端，看着Stephen，舌头反复舔着想下唇思索着。

**我要怎么办？我要怎么叫他留下来？**

“对不起，我让你那么等着。”Tony伸出手，让Stephen握住。

“Tony，你不必道歉。”Stephen将他们的手指交缠在一起。

“我不……我甚至不知道要从哪儿开头。”Tony在Stephen的手中，紧紧握着。

“我失去你了吗，Tony？”

就是这样。他说出来了。这件事一直困扰着他，像绝症一般在胸腔中扩张。

“不，Stephen，我能看出你有多痛苦，有多内疚。我知道你付出了多大努力让一切井然有序，Peter给我看了装修过的新家的照片。我们单纯地吵了一次架，一次挺大的架，但我不想因此而分手。”

Stephen可以感觉到他的肩膀在颤抖，当Tony将他拉下去躺在沙发上的时候他心甘情愿地接受了，将彼此的腿缠绕在一起。

“差点死掉的好处是，它让我用另一个角度来看待事情，我不想浪费我的生命了。我很生你的气，而且已经决定将我们的关系一笔勾销，但是我知道了你在医院都为我做了什么，看到了你已经走了多远，讲真还有同性家长互助小组……”

“我以为我已经失去了你。”Stephen将他抱得更紧，Tony将脑袋埋在他颈侧，让他觉得眼睛灼痛。

“那晚，我也以为我失去了你。”Tony用拇指摩挲着他喉咙的边缘，Stephen发觉自己用嘴唇贴着他的额头。“就像和Steve在一起的时候那样，一切又回到原点。我对他来说不够……然后，我对你来说一样还是不够。”

“我试着想让你去接Peter作为补偿。我排练了一遍又一边怎样道歉。”Stephen的声音颤抖。

“有人会说，做我是多么容易的事情。我有钱，有一大群律师，如果有人说我同性恋也无关紧要。然而对于普通人的生活而言，我能想象这是很严重的事情。”

“那不代表我不愿意和你站在一起。我不会以你为耻。”

**不像Steve那样。**

“我知道，Doc。”

“Peter带着瘀伤回到家，我能看到的就只有我犯的错误，我的傲慢，我的失败。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你，Tony，我是那么那么爱你，我想——”

“我知道，tesoro，我知道。你们是我的家人，你们两个都是。”

他们紧紧相拥，泪流满面，交混在一起，享受着再次亲近彼此的感觉。Stephen不知道他们保持那个姿势了多久，他们周围的时间渐渐消失，变得无足轻重。

他想念这个，但他更想念他们有趣的戏谑。

“JARVIS？tesoro是什么意思？”Tony踢了他一脚，Stephen笑了起来。

“是宝藏的意思，但联系到sir使用这个词的语境，意思是珍贵的人，或者说亲爱的。”

“我要收回了，我恨你！”Tony气鼓鼓地说着，靠在Stephen的发间，打了个哈欠。

“漫长的一天？”

“我觉得还需要一段时间我的耐力才能恢复正常。你吃饭没有？要喝点什么吗？”

“我们能上床去吗？”Stephen柔声问道。

身下的Tony僵了一下，但懒散地抚在Stephen的背上的手还在轻轻摸着。Stephen俯身伸出手，将Tony散在鬓边的头发向后别了别，在他额角揿下一个吻。“只是睡觉。我有几个月没和你亲近过了，如果这样太过了的话，我理解。”

“来吧。”Tony从Stephen身下扭了扭抽身出来，站起身，伸出了手。

“你确定吗？现在还早，你想先看点电影还是怎样？还是洗个澡？”

“不，你来之前我洗过了。”Tony的声音里没了自信。

“Tony？怎么了？我可以回家的，没关系。”

“就……来吧。”

Stephen从前并没进过Tony的卧室。几周之前，他们在淋浴间里口完之后，一直待在起居室里直到Stephen回家。

“JARVIS？灯光调亮30%。”

Tony的房间风格简约，床很大但很低，靠近地板，床铺是奶油色的，看起来舒适柔软诱人。两边除了各带一盏镀铬灯的床头柜和占据了整面墙壁的巨大落地窗之外别无他物。

“没有等离子屏？”Stephen四处走了走，问道。

“JARVIS可以在墙上投影，”Tony指着床对面的墙，“JARVIS，请关掉灯，打开 **水下** 投影。”

房间呈现出一派蓝色调，墙壁上出现了波光粼粼，让Stephen想起了水族馆，或是好像站在海底仰望头顶的海水。

“当心Sir，不然Strange医生真的会觉得我没比Alexa好多少的。”

Stephen笑了，该死的这感觉真好。他不记得上次笑是什么时候了。

他转向Tony，看见Tony解开裤子，踢到床脚团成了一堆，他的笑容渐渐消失了。Stephen轻轻将目光递过去，但不敢停留太久，不确定Tony在做什么。

Tony用手扯着T恤的下摆抚弄了一会儿，然后大声呼了一口气，脱掉了衣服丢在床上。

“呃，亲爱的……”

Tony并没有交叉手臂放在胸前，也没有隐藏起自己，但Stephen能看出他咬紧了牙关，双手紧握成了拳。Tony胸骨的地方蔓延出蛛网般的伤疤，处在不同的愈合阶段。

“我不是从前的样子了。我们正在……找彼此身体上的感觉，我不知道这会不会改变你的感觉。”

“哪怕有变化，Tony，那也只是让我看到了你有多么不可思议。”Stephen用手抚上Tony的臂膀，手指落在皮肤上游走，试图抚慰Tony的神经。“你是个战士，一个幸存者，我心里永远忘不掉自己差点就失去你了。”他俯下身子将彼此的额头抵在一起，鼓励Tony用胳膊抱住自己。

“唔。”Tony哼了一声表示同意，避开了他的目光，但一动也没动。

“来吧宝贝，坐到床上。”Stephen哄着Tony进入了一个纯粹的吻，让Tony坐在床边，然后他跪在了Tony两腿之间。“我可以吗？”他问道，将双手放在Tony小腹上。Tony点点头，Stephen于是用唇探索起Tony胸前那粗糙的痕迹，仔细地吻过那里的每一道凹凸的痕迹。男人在Stephen的碰触下颤抖起来，将手指埋进了他的发间。

“我从没想到，Tony Stark，你现在还能比从前更性感。”

“你真是个大骗子，Doc。”Tony笑了，双腿开始颤抖起来。

“不。我不会再对你说谎。美并不在于完美无缺，不在于一个人的身体是否完美无瑕。伤痕，标记，生活在我们身上留下的印记，才是真正美丽的谎言。”Stephen的双手落在Tony身上，拂过伤痕，这样拇指就蹭过了Tony的乳头。

Stephen这么做，一部分是觉得需要向Tony、向他的伴侣证明自己全身心投入彼此，证明他不再害怕了。另一部分，只是想就那么和Tony在一起，证明这个男人还在这里，还活生生的。

“嘿，怎么了？”Tony问道，一只手伸向Stephen的侧脸，手指摩挲着他新的山羊胡子。“Stephen，什么都没变，我依然不会强迫你做任何你觉得不舒服的事情，用你的节奏，记得吗？”

“不，Tony，不再那样了。”Stephen靠近去吻Tony，修长的手指抚摸着Tony的乳尖，直到 Tony喘息起来挣脱开去。

“天啊，Stephen，”Tony直直望着他，“你确定？”

Stephen用一个吻吞掉了他的反问，他知道那时的气话正在Tony的脑海中回响。

“我们不仅仅是在做爱，Tony。无论我们做得多激烈，或是我在性爱的激情中说了什么，但和你在一起总是远远不止于此的。我想让你感受到被爱，”Stephen吻着他，悠长而缠绵，“我想让你感觉被珍惜，”耳后又是另一个吻，“被仰慕。”

“操他的，是的。”Tony嘶声，靠在床上将Stephen拖过来亲吻。“等等，等一下，让我给自己……”Tony挣开一些试图伸手到床头柜上拿什么，Stephen仍然压在他身上。

“嗯不不，今晚不行。”Stephen咕哝着将Tony推了回来，“如果我让你不知怎么就累坏了自己，我算是什么医生啊？”他用鼻子将Tony的头轻轻顶到一边，温柔地吻了吻他的侧脸，然后在脖子和肩膀之间吻下一个瘀痕。

Tony突然猝不及防地发出一声纵情恣意的呻吟，臀部猛的将Stephen一拱，像头冲撞的公牛。

“你的脖子敏感吗？”Stephen用舌头在他的软骨上啃啮着，在感觉Tony到不停吞咽的时候笑了起来。“我会好好照顾你的，好么？”

Tony发出含混不清的鼻音，不安地在Stephen身下的床垫上扭来扭去。

“拜托了宝贝，请你说好的，让我品尝下你的身体，让你高潮，而你只需要躺着享受这个。” Stephen恳求着，小心翼翼地将他的勃起蹭过Tony的，两个人都发出了喟叹声。

他在Tony热切的帮忙下脱掉了衣服。“我想要你尖叫着喊出我的名字，Tony，你觉得那样可以么？”Stephen柔柔贴着Tony的唇说道，轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，然后抽离开来，若有所思地望着Tony。

“Stephen？”

“嘘，”Stephen又吻了他一下，“我知道你已经痊愈了，感觉好多了，我只是担心会伤到你。就顺着我好吗，让我来照顾你？”

Tony没有说什么，点了点头，闭上了眼睛等待着。

Stephen下定了决心，伸手到床头柜里，掏出一瓶润滑油放在他们身边的床上。

“我真想让你今晚就拥有我，” Stephen低声说着，跪在Tony的双腿间，后者用腿缠上了他的臀部。Stephen用手指抚摸过Tony肌肉发达的身躯，用充满爱意抚摸触碰胸口留下的伤疤，Tony没有躲开。

Tony突然睁开了眼睛，勃起将内裤顶得崩紧了。Stephen笑了起来。

他一手揉捏着Tony的臀部，另一只手滑到Tony的后背抚弄游走，向下伸去，然后用舌头挑弄Tony的肚脐，舔了进去，随即柔柔地将湿润的气息吹在那儿，弄得Tony肚子上的汗毛都立了起来。

他将平角裤从Tony身上剥了下来，在手上倒上润滑剂，探向Tony的臀缝，用手指抚摸着那里，一边含住了Tony的勃起，只为了让Tony被欲望逼得发狂。尽管他很想继续这样下去，但他没让挑逗持续太久；Tony缠在他腰上的双腿不住颤抖，在床上扭动着，而Stephen继续煽动着情欲的火花。他将食指的尖端戳到Tony的体内，让Tony的臀向上抬起些，用舌头舔舐Tony的会阴。Tony向下挪移着屁股，一边呻吟着，口中滚落出乞求的句子。

“这就是你想要的吗，宝贝？”Stephen埋在大腿与鼠蹊之间的褶皱中，低声说着，“你想感受下我用舌头将你打开的感觉吗？”

“Merda。”Tony嘶声道。

Stephen将这理解为他想的那个意思，加上Tony用脚后跟踢了踢他屁股的动作。

Tony在他的侍弄下有些局促，所有的血液都涌上了Stephen的阴茎，欲望的迷雾让他感到头晕目眩。Tony已经向Stephen屈服，放弃了所有的控制权，这难道不算是给Stephen的虚荣心创造了一个奇迹吗？

尽管Tony在不满地低吼着，Stephen还是将Tony拉了开来，鼓励他转过身去，让Tony双手双膝支撑着跪好，捏住了他那两瓣可口的臀肉，分开臀瓣，用更大的力道将舌头伸了进去。

“他妈的操啊Stephen。”Tony叫了出来，弓起了身子，手臂埋进了床垫。Stephen扶住他，将他的屁股抬起翘在空中。淫秽又下流的声响从Stephen的舌头上发出，他的阴茎已经硬得难受，极度渴望着摩擦力。

他怎么会觉得这可能是值得羞耻的呢？他为什么拖延了这么久？他将舌头一点点更深地侵入Tony温热的穴口，润滑剂浸透的手抚摸着Tony的囊袋和阴茎，发出湿漉漉的声响，这只让他感觉愈加狂乱。他拨动手指，看着自己的两根手指都埋进了Tony的体内，另一只手去握自己的阴茎，轻轻推挤了一下， 试图缓解一些压力。

Tony的身体像个火炉，贪婪地饥渴地吃住了他的手指头。

“操Tony你的感觉真好，又紧，又热，真不可思议。”

Tony愉悦地发出哼哼，薄汗让他的身体闪烁着光泽，腿上泛起潮红。Stephen一遍一遍地看着自己的手指将Tony打开，伸展，折磨着Tony的样子。

“Stephen……撑不住多久了。”Tony不住喘息着，蒙在床单里说着。

“我想进到你身体里来……但我也想看着你就这么出来，仅仅就被我的手指操着。你觉得你能做到吗，宝贝？就这么被肏出来？”

“Stephen，求你。”Tony埋怨着，在床上扭着膝盖，“已经都这么久了。”他恳求着，在Stephen眼前到了摇摇欲坠的边缘。

Stephen让Tony侧过身去，从后面如婴儿般环抱住他。他用一只手伸到Tony的膝弯下边，让他抬起腿来，另一只手滑进Tony的身侧与床垫之间，弯曲手肘搂紧Tony，张开手指放在胸口的地方，覆在那里最大的伤疤之上。

Tony用力扭着上身，眼神里满是恳求。

“你不需要请求一个吻。”Stephen朝着Tony的唇间低语，将舌头送了进去，吞下了Tony的呻吟，一边小心翼翼地探弄进Tony的身体，留意着是否有任何不适的迹象。Tony小声的呜咽让他停了下来，往回撤了些，但Tony突然伸出手来抓住了他的臀部。

“我很好，只是有些日子了……等我一下下。”

Stephen一动不动等在那儿，一遍又一遍地亲吻着Tony，一边在他身后抚弄着，用舌头说服了Tony，直到这人在他怀里气喘吁吁地扭动着屁股，急不可耐地向后推动起来。

“你感觉真棒。”Tony呻吟着，在Stephen用缓慢而有力的节奏向前推入时，将头靠在了Stephen的肩膀上。

“我爱你。”Stephen低声说道，覆在Tony胸口的手加重了力道，仿佛这样男人就能感受到了，他那么紧地抱着彼此，保护着他。Stephen保持着推力，深深地插入，懒散而有力，将嘴凑到Tony口中去吻他，低声絮絮说着柔情蜜语。

“操啊。”Tony突然哽咽一声，眼眸湿润起来。

“是那儿么？宝贝，告诉我。” Stephen紧紧掐着Tony的膝盖，确保每一道撞击都碾过了那个位置。

“Stephen……那儿……求你。”Tony含混不清地喃喃道，猛地攥住Stephen臀肉，用力得几乎要掐出血来。

“就像那样，Tony，在我的阴茎上操你自己吧。”Stephen低吼道，将Tony的腿搁到了他的前臂上，这样他就能用手握住Tony的硬挺了。

就是这样。简直没有这么能比这更奇妙了。Tony的头发黏在前额，眼睛浓黑，满是对Stephen的爱慕，每当Stephen变着法子撞过他的前列腺，他都眼睛一闭。呻吟声、乞求声填满了整个屋子，Stephen不停地试图接住每一声叫声，放慢自己抽插的速度，让Tony备受折磨，他想听Tony不断乞求。

“求你……tesoro，我快到了……”

“上帝啊，再喊我一次吧。”Stephen要求着，加大了冲刺的力度和放在Tony身下的手的力度，下决心要让Tony在自己之前崩溃，看到对方在狂喜的阵痛中挣扎。

Tony向后拱起了身子，身体紧紧将Stephen裹在里头，达到了高潮，一声嘶哑的喊叫满溢在整个房间，将Stephen拖过了边缘。Stephen哭叫着埋在Tony的脖子里，眼睛因为强烈的力量而润湿。

Stephen感到虚脱，他抱住Tony，感觉精神摇摇欲坠，当他们从高潮的韵味中平复下来，彼此都还在颤抖。他能感觉到Tony的心脏在他手掌下跳动，他们的皮肤紧贴着皮肤。

“你还好吗？”Stephen用鼻子蹭蹭Tony耳后柔软的皮肤，然后是耳廓。“我没有弄痛你吧？这样不舒服吗？”

“没有……你……那个……”Tony说不出话来，重重地投进了Stephen的怀中。

Stephen舒了一口气，小心翼翼地把Tony靠回枕头上，站了起来，双腿发颤，对Tony笑出声视而不见。

“你左手边的门。” Stephen 环视着房间，Tony嘟哝道。

Stephen取回来干毛巾和湿毛巾，帮Tony收拾干净，擦洗完之后将毛巾放在床边的地板上。Tony四仰八叉地躺在床上，呼吸渐渐深沉而均匀。Stephen将手指抚过Tony的小腹，然后胸腔，知道在那里他的肺曾经被刺穿，用手指在伤疤上抚过。

“那真的不让你介意吗？”Tony的声音在睡意的边缘，含混不清。

“一点都不。” Stephen回答。

“Stephen？”

“嗯，亲爱的？” Stephen低声说着，躺到Tony的身边，将Tony的头枕在自己的肩头，给他盖好被子。

“别走。”

Stephen心被这句带着困意的恳求收紧了，他转过身来，将Tony紧紧搂进怀中。

“我发誓我哪儿都不去。你，我，Peter，我们是一家人。睡吧，我在这儿。” Stephen继续低声保证着，直到他确定Tony睡着了。

虽然他很累了，Stephen还是睡不着，他的脑子还在处理着发生的一切，几乎相信Tony就在自己的身边。Tony仍然靠得那么进，在睡梦中不时会四肢抽搐。Stephen紧紧抱住他，一种莫名的恐惧无端增长，担心这如果自己让Tony离开，哪怕只有一秒钟，这个人好像就会永远消失。

我不会再失去你了。

Tony在睡梦中喃喃自语，靠得越来越近，眉毛之间的皮肤紧绷着，痛苦地皱起。Stephen伸出手去，小心翼翼地将那里的皮肤抚平，Tony放在他肚子上的手突然收紧了，用力得足以留下痕迹，让Stephen疼得瑟缩了一下。

“嘘，宝贝，没事的。”Stephen在床上撑起自己，这样就能用手抚摸着Tony的手臂，努力让他重新睡着。“JARVIS？”

“过去几周Sir一直在噩梦中挣扎。”

患者在遭遇创伤性事件后患上某种形式的PTSD是正常的，Tony的事故就在那儿。Stephen在医学院的课程学到过，尽管他第一反应是想叫醒Tony，将他从梦中重现的任何事情中解救出来，但这样并非最好的做法。从噩梦中唤醒某人可能会导致更大的压力，因为你试图让睡着的人平静下来。而只要Tony没有乱动，Stephen会由着他继续的。

他继续温柔地抚摸，发出柔和的声音，充满了抚慰人心的感情，试图安慰Tony，即使他听不见Stephen说的。

几分钟过去了，Tony确实平静了下来，抓着的地方松了下来，呼吸也恢复了正常。

“他还好吗？” JARVIS静静问道。

Stephen向天花板微笑，再次惊叹于Tony是如何创造出这种似乎拥有自己灵魂的存在的。

“保持睡眠状态是确保他早上醒来不记得这事的最好办法。” Stephen打着哈欠，看着天花板上的阴影。

Tony可能已经恢复了体力，但Stephen敢打赌Tony还需要一段时间恢复情绪的力量。他紧紧拥住Tony，吻了吻爱人眼角的皮肤。

“我会照顾你的，我保证。我们会克服的……一起。”

“你该睡了，医生。我会看着你们的。”JARVIS令人放心地说道。

“谢谢。”Stephen靠得更近，将鼻子埋进Tony的头发里，深吸了一口气。“爱你，混球。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我在床底微笑。


	22. 尾声

“你见过Peter的作业没有？” Stephen打电话给Tony，被Karen还是他们一起造的不知道叫随便什么名字来着的机器人绊倒了。他弯下腰去看沙发底下，忍住了一脚踩上去的冲动。他没有找到任何作业的痕迹，低声咒骂了起来。“你最后在哪儿见过的？”他问Peter，孩子站在门边，看起来很是腼腆。

“Stephen，不是你自己放的吗？”Tony走进起居室，衬衫扣子扣了一半。“JARVIS？有什么提示？”

“通过检索录音我可以确认那还在你的顶层公寓里，Strange医生。”

“你们联起手来对付我呢是不是？”Stephen吼着，站起来瞪着Tony。

这都是Tony的错。

“爸爸今天早上不太顺。”Tony告诉Peter，伸手让孩子拉住。“来吧，睡衣宝宝，我带你上学去，让爸爸冷静冷静，嗯哼？”

“好吧，爸爸。” Peter笑着说，他们一起离开了，向Stephen挥手道别。

“别忘了Peter的家庭作业！”Stephen朝着关上的门喊道。“你们，都是叛徒！”

“我可以建议你洗个澡吗？Sir已经取消了你今天在Stark工业的日程安排，并且也没有手术安排。”

“卑鄙的混球，偷偷摸摸策划好了这一切，”Stephen抱怨道，“是啊，听起来不错，谢谢你啊，JARVIS。方便帮我打个电话给May吗？”

“Stephen？”May的声音在公寓里响了起来。

“早May，我想问下能把周三改到周四吗？Peter临时有个出去玩的约。”

“好的，没问题。你们周末还来吃饭的吧？我在做Tony最爱吃的东西呢。”她诱惑道，Stephen能听出声音里带的笑容。

“我们会去的，祝你工作顺利。”

“你也是，帮我向Tony和Peter问好。”

JARVIS挂了电话，Stephen小心翼翼地走到浴室里去，走一步骂一句Tony。

他要杀了Tony。

他浸到热水里，靠在一边，感觉骨头不见了，心满意足地让热水缓解着疼痛。

“你知道吗，我可能找到了一个办法来避开周一早上的恐慌。”Tony站在门口对他说。

“滚开，我心情不好，”Stephen皱起眉头。

“嘿，你没事吧？” Tony走进浴室，坐在浴缸的边缘，关切地低头看着Stephen。

“我 **痛** ！”Stephen厉声说道。

“哪里……哦。你要来点止痛药吗？Tesoro你应该说一声的，我们本可以停下来的。”Tony别过脸去，满是内疚。

Stephen伸手将他拉进了浴缸，在Tony愤怒地尖叫起来的时候大声嘲笑了起来。

“Stephen！搞什么鬼！这可是Armani衬衫！”

“你还有一百件别的呢，”Stephen将他摁进大得要命的浴缸里，鼓励他跨坐在自己的膝盖上，然后弯腰去亲吻这个人。“我很好，除了一些意料之中的疼痛之外，我没事，我保证。”

“你确定？”

Stephen看了上方的男人一眼，湿漉漉的衬衫紧贴着他的肌肉，头发湿润卷曲起来，眼睛睁得大大的，满是关切。这让Stephen震撼。真正更令他震撼的是，自己对这个男人的爱意还在与日俱增。他们已经正式住到一起近半年了，Stephen还在不断被提醒自己的男友有多不可思议。

“我确定。可能下次再多点润滑剂，嗯？来吧，你想说什么？”

“哦，”Tony咬着嘴唇，若有所思，“我在想……好吧，我已经考虑了有些日子了，但我还是想确定一切都安排好了，Peter已经调整好了。”

“你在东拉西扯。”Stephen戳了戳他的肚子。

“如果你们和我搬到一起住，你觉得怎么样？”Tony脱口而出。

“和你一起住？这儿吗？”Stephen说。

“不一定非要在这里。我也可以搬到你那里，如果那样对Peter更好的话，稳定，还有所有。或者说我们可以住马里布去，给大家都换换环境。”

“Tony——”

“我意思是说，马里布很美，有给孩子更宽阔的成长空间，但May还有他的朋友都在这儿，所以也许我们也可以一起买个新的地方？”

“亲爱的……”

“他妈的你说得对，我在想什么呢？对不起，就像我说的，这就是个想法而已。”

“我愿意。”

Tony的脸上浮现出笑容，眼睛因为兴奋而睁大了。

“真的吗？你觉得Peter呢？”

“孩子都开始喊你爸爸了，我觉得这样也会让他开心的，比起我们跑来跑去而言。他在这儿已经有自己的房间了，大部分东西也都在这儿了。”

“可是……那你呢？”Tony柔声问道。

“我想我刚才已经都说清楚了，Peter到哪儿住，我就到哪儿。我的意思是说，我已经被你迷住了那么久了，昨晚还让你那个，这足够说明我相当——”

他的嘴被Tony的手掌捂住了，然后他笑了起来。

“爱你，混球。”

“比你更爱你，蠢蛋。”

\------END------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：感谢所有花时间阅读本文并发表评论的人！即使只是几句话的反馈，也是对我写作的莫大鼓舞！  
> 译者笔记：完结撒花！我真的爱死这个作者的狗血文了！狗血治愈我的伤痛！冒牌男友、巴斯特的魅惑、情非得已，都是这位作者的作品。目前还没有新的文章，但是请一定记得给作者的文去点点kudos！多么美好的粮食啊！值得拥有！  
> 时间过得真快啊……日更催人老岁月忽已晚（不是）  
> 从去年的7月开始投身搬运事业以来，十足有一年多的时间过去了，心态也改变了很多，从单纯的想添砖加瓦变成了习惯甚至有点变成了执念，有时候觉得我cp这么好不搞天理不容，有时候看着朋友们进坑脱坑又觉得来来往往都是空。庆幸的是美好的故事总能给我许多安慰，朋友们和一直在蹦跶着的小可爱们让我觉得我选择在这里真的是一件甜蜜的事情。  
> 完结并不是结束，告别也可能是开始。  
> 无数个平行宇宙的爱汇成江流奔涌，永远奔你而来。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：啊啊啊啊啊啊为了救孩子手臂受伤的托尼也太酥了吧啊啊啊啊啊……当面埋汰了总裁大人的奇奇你一开局就给自己搞了一个火葬场的可能性（不，远远不是）。我喜欢这个开局！  
> 祝你们阅读愉快！鞠躬。


End file.
